Echoes of the Past
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE. When Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo get sent to the past, Luke gets a chance to change the very future he resides in. But as they will soon learn, not all plans go exactly as they were intended to go. FS inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Echoes of the Past**

**Full Summary:** When Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo get sent to the past during the encounter at Jabba the Hutt's palace, Luke gets a chance to change the very future he resides in. But as they will soon learn, not all plans go exactly as they were intended to go.

**Setting:** Beginning of ROTJ and during the Clone Wars

**Rating:** T for safety, violence and language (mainly in author's notes)

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Author's Note:** This is my second time travel story and I couldn't help but do another one because I absolutely love time travel stories. This takes place during the encounter with Jabba the Hutt when Leia is captured in Return of the Jedi. Please review and I honestly hope you like this story and sorry for starting another story when I have so many going on as it is. And this is going to replace "Rising Darkness" so yeah.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does, and I never will, I am only saying this once

**Chapter 1**

_It was late; the twin suns of Tatooine _were starting to fall into the night sky. The entire of Jabba the Hutt's palace was filled with noise and laughing creatures that showed the events that were about to take place, though serious to those of whom these events were happening to, were funny to the others. Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes slightly as the creatures grabbed a hold of his arms and thrust him forward.

He spotted his recently released from carbonite friend Han Solo being thrust to stand beside him with Chewbacca just behind him. "Han," Luke greeted the smuggler.

"Together again, huh?" Han said turning his blank stare to Luke and he noticed that Han's eyes were milky as though he were blind.

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied with a small smile.

"How we doin'?" Han asked

Luke shrugged but, realizing Han couldn't see him, he said, "same as always."

Han grimaced. "That bad, huh?" he muttered as the guards pushed him and Luke to stand in front of Jabba in the center of his palace. Jabba let out a laugh and Han grimaced again. "Is Leia here?" he asked.

"I'm here," Leia said starting to sit up but Jabba pulled her back and she scowled in response to the Hutt.

Jabba laughed jubilantly and Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as he waited for Threepio to translate what Jabba had said. Though he understood Huttese, he only understood it slightly and what he did understand was nothing Jabba had said. Threepio glanced at Jabba as the Hutt finished speaking before turning to Luke and Han.

"His high exaltedness, the Great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately," Threepio said. "Good, I hate long waits," Han muttered and Luke glanced at him before turning his gaze back to Jabba.

Threepio glanced at Jabba as he said something else that Luke couldn't understand before turning his gaze back to Han. "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea, and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlaac," he said.

Han frowned. "Doesn't sound so bad," he said though Luke could detect a faint hint of fear in his voice though he knew Han would never admit to feeling fear.

"In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years," Threepio translated for Jabba.

Han frowned even deeper, his milky gaze narrowing. "On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" he suggested and Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You should have bargained Jabba," Luke said narrowing his eyes.

Jabba let out a rough laugh before saying something in Huttese that translated to, "there will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die," and Luke narrowed his eyes even more.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Han asked in a murmur.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Luke said quietly.

"Well, that plan better be good or we're going to end up food."

"I'm still working out the details."

"Great job kid."

Luke, once again resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Han's sarcastic tone, turned his gaze back to Jabba and Leia when suddenly a bright flash of blue light filled the entire palace, causing everyone to go flying. Jabba snarled something in Huttese that Luke thought sounded like a string of curses but he was already in action. Artoo, who happened to be nearby at this though Luke had told him not to come by just yet, beeped a question.

"What the kriff is going on?" Han yelled. "Now instead of a dark blur, I see a bright blur."

"Artoo, give me my lightsaber," Luke said quickly and Artoo beeped but the lightsaber appeared out of him before it was tossed at Luke who caught it, ignited it and sliced through Leia's chains as the bright light grew more intense.

"What is happening?" Leia asked.

"I honestly don't know," Luke admitted and suddenly, the ground dropped away from them and they were thrown into an abyss of bright blue light.

~*~

Luke moaned as he slowly sat up and found himself in a grassy clearing but he couldn't seem to figure out where he was. He knew that he was unconscious because he had hit the ground hard enough to knock anyone out for a few moments at the most or maybe more.

"Where the kriff are we?" Han exclaimed sitting up and gazing around with narrowed eyes.

"I haven't seen this place before," Leia admitted.

"Neither have I," Luke admitted gazing around with narrowed eyes but a sudden appearance of a familiar wavering ghost figure. The ghost was the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Vader had told him a few days ago.

"Hello Luke," Obi-Wan greeted him.

"Obi-Wan," Luke said and he narrowed his eyes, "why didn't you tell me?"

Leia and Han glanced at each other as if they didn't know what in the world Luke was talking about but Luke didn't care. Obi-Wan let out a long sigh but didn't reply right away. "This is not the time nor the place, Luke, you have been brought here for an important mission," he said.

"Important mission?" Luke echoed.

"Yes, Leia, Han and yourself are going to be sent into the past by the Force, you will have a chance to change the future in which you reside," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do ya mean we're being sent into the past?" Han asked narrowing his eyes.

"I mean the Force is sending you to the past and you three will have a chance to change the future, meaning, Luke, you will have a chance to save your father from the dark side," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you mean, the dark side? I thought the Kid's father died when he was born," Han protested.

"He isn't dead but you cannot know the truth, you, Leia and Luke are being sent into the past but I cannot tell you any more than that," Obi-Wan replied and almost instantly be began to fade.

"Wait! Don't go!" Luke protested but it was too late and Obi-Wan was already gone.

"What the kriff was that about?" Han protested.

"It would appear, as General Kenobi had said, we are being sent into the past," Leia said.

"Kriff, and to think I didn't even believe in this Force mumbo jumbo, this is defiantly changing by mind about that," Han muttered.

As if on cue, a bright flash of blue light shot through the clearing and the grassy clearing disappeared. Luke, Han and Leia found themselves tossed to the ground roughly and almost instantly a wave of unconsciousness swam over Luke and he collapsed into a dark abyss.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was the first chapterDarth: cool**

**Blaze: are you being sarcastic?**

**Darth: no**

**Palpypie: awesome**

**Blaze: are you being sarcastic?**

**Palpypie: (innocently) nooooo!**

**Blaze: (hits Palpypie upside the head with a large slab of stone before tossing him at Anakin)**

**Anakin: (startled and slices Palpypie in half)**

**Obi-Wan: not again!**

**Blaze: again?**

**Obi-Wan: Darth and Tigerstar both tossed Palpypie into Anakin and he sliced him in half**

**Blaze: ah**

**Darth: (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: bring me a big cookie**

**Darth: will do!**

**Anakin: me too**

**Darth: okay**

**Palpypie: me too**

**Darth: screw you (runs Palpypie over before driving off to Starbucks)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: ah come on**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaze: here is the next chapter**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Palpypie: that was uncalled for**

**Blaze: what? Running you over?**

**Palpypie: yeah**

**Blaze: that wasn't me**

**Darth: hahahahahaha**

**Palpypie: that idiot!**

**Yoda: hee, hee, hee, hee (paints a large DX on Palpypie's newly painted Death Star)**

**Palpypie: ah come on! (Lashes out Force lightening at Yoda)**

**Yoda: hee, hee, hee, hee (blocks Force lightening)**

**Palpypie: ah come on!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 2 and I hope that you like it**

**Chapter 2**

Anakin Skywalker staggered backwards as a great disturbance in the Force caught him unaware but he could also tell that the disturbance hadn't caught Obi-Wan or the others that were around them. They were currently on the western hemisphere of Cato Neimoidia where they were trying to locate Nute Gunray, the leader of the Trade Federation who was also an ally with the Separatist.

Anakin harbored some long hidden anger toward the Neimoidian that had ordered the assassination attempt made against Padmé's life; Padmé, his wife! Anakin shook his head as Obi-Wan walked over to join him with Commander Cody and four other clone troopers just behind him.

They had just barely escaped the soldier beetles that lay in the field just outside of the entrance to the nest. Cody stopped in front of them with Squad Seven's medspec. "Sir, I think you should use your rebreathers before we enter this place," he said saluting. "It is likely we will encounter free floating spores in other areas of this place."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and Anakin once again thought about the sudden disturbance he had felt and he hardly heard Obi-Wan as he said, "Toxic, Sergeant?"

"No, sir. But the spores have been known to have an adverse effect on humans," the Clone replied.

"Adverse, how?" Anakin asked after a moment's thought, his mind was elsewhere because he was still thinking about the disturbance in the Force that he had just felt.

"The effect is most often described as "dislocating", sir."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin who wasn't really listening ever since he had felt the disturbance. "Then I suggest we do as he says," he said.

"Yes," Anakin murmured.

"What's the matter, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked the worry was clear in his voice after he dismissed the med spec.

"I don't know, I just felt a disturbance in the Force but I can't seem to pinpoint the source of it," Anakin murmured.

As if on cue, a sudden bright flash of blue light shot through the nest, tossing nearly everyone off of their feet and causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to stagger back several feet. "What was that?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his eyes shooting wide.

"I don't know," Anakin said shielding his eyes against the bright blue light. The blue light faded away and just as suddenly Anakin saw three people lying in the ground nearby, all three of them looked to be unconscious.

"What the…?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin didn't listen to him as he jogged over to the three people. One of them was a young man, no more than twenty-five years of age, dressed completely in black, the second was a woman in a golden bikini, and the third was a man dressed in white.

"What do we do with them, sir?" Cody asked jogging over to join them.

"What can we do?" Anakin wondered out loud.

"We need to wake them up and discover where they are from, we can't just leave them here, we have a mission to complete," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know, master," Anakin replied. He knelt down beside the one dressed completely in black before shaking his shoulder and the man moaned before blinking open bright blue eyes; blue eyes that looked nearly identical to Anakin's eyes. _It's probably just a coincidence,_ Anakin told himself.

"W…Where am I?" the man murmured sitting up and putting a hand on his head.

"You're on Cato Neimoidia," Obi-Wan said and the man turned his blue gaze to Obi-Wan, a brief flash of recognition shot across his face but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. The man turned to look at his companions before moving over to kneel beside them.

"Leia, Han, wake up!" he said quickly.

The woman stirred first before blinking open chocolate brown eyes that reminded Anakin vividly of his beloved wife Padmé. "Where are we?" she murmured.

"Cato Neimoidia," the man supplied.

"Oh," the woman, whom Anakin assumed was Leia, said before she turned around and glanced at the man, whom Anakin assumed was Han. "Wake up, Han."

"Ugh, I'm up, I'm up," Han complained blinking open his eyes and sitting up. He gazed around for a long moment, confusion glittering in his eyes. "I'm confused," he said.

"You're not the only one," Cody murmured.

Han glanced at the Commander before looking at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I hate it when I'm surrounded by a lot of people I don't know," he muttered.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked leaning back on his heels.

"I'm Han Solo," the light brown haired Han said calmly.

"I'm Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Leia said.

"And I'm Luke Skywalker," the man in black said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both stiffened and Obi-Wan glanced sharply at Anakin who gazed at him with wide-eyed surprise. "Did you say Skywalker?" Anakin asked turning his attention back to the man known as Luke.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"General Kenobi, Skywalker, we cannot stay here for much longer, the Neimoidians are no doubt alerted to our presence," Cody said.

"Skywalker?" Luke echoed gazing at Anakin with wide eyes.

Anakin gazed at Luke for a long moment before turning to look at Cody. "Gather the troopers together and we'll get ready to…" But before Anakin could finish his statement, a sudden volley of blaster fire shot through the area, knocking two Clone troopers off of their feet and Anakin leapt to his feet before igniting his blue lightsaber and deflecting the blaster bolts back at the droids who caused them and Obi-Wan was fighting alongside him.

"Stay here," Anakin ordered the three newcomers and, before they could protest, he ran toward the entrance where the blaster fire was coming from and Obi-Wan ran after him before leaping to one side and blocking two bolts that had gotten past Anakin. The first one he sent back at the shooter and the second one he set at a downward angle. The bolt hit the hard floor of the tunnel before it flew to one wall, the ceiling, the other wall and back down to the ground before slamming into the control panel.

The device shorted out and a slab of alloy dropped from its' pocket in the wall, sealing the tunnel. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before glancing back at Obi-Wan with a small smile on his face.

"Nicely done, master," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled as well. "The beauty of Form Three," he said before adding, "you should try it sometime."

Anakin smiled. "You've always been better at evasion than I have," he said. "I prefer more straightforward tactics."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in reply. "Master of understatement," he muttered before shaking his head. "Come on, we have to deal with the newcomers and when we have a chance, I want to talk to you about why that young man Luke has the same last name as you."

"Well it's not like I'd be able to give you a straightforward answer, I don't even know myself," Anakin replied.

Luke, Han and Leia had gotten to their feet by the time Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over to join them. "So what are we supposed to do with them?" Anakin asked.

"We are right here you know," Han snapped.

"Will you ever learn to think before you speak, laser-brain?" Leia snapped.

"No."

Leia let out a long sigh. Luke chuckled before turning his attention back to Anakin. "So what are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"We are on a mission for the Republic but we can't very well just leave you here," Anakin said, he narrowed his eyes as he scanned Leia's clothing before glancing over his shoulder. "Sergeant, do you happen to have any spare clothes we can give the young lady?"

"Let me check, General Skywalker," the Sergeant said, he spoke quickly to another Clone trooper and the trooper saluted before hurrying off. He reappeared with a poncho and a pair of pants in his hands and he handed it to Leia who took it gratefully though her eyes were narrowed. She put the poncho on over her head before glaring at the others.

"Do you mind?" she asked icily.

"Sorry," Anakin and Obi-Wan said at the same time before looking away and signaling for the Clone troopers to do the same. When Leia was changed, they turned back to her, Luke and Han as they got to their feet.

"Can you see, Han?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's not a big dark blur nor a big light blur, I can see you but its' still blurry," Han admitted.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked.

"He was frozen in carbonite," Luke explained. "Apparently when someone is released from the carbonite, they are blinded."

Anakin nodded in reply before glancing at Obi-Wan. "Should we bring them along with us?" he asked.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "It will be dangerous," he said.

"We can handle danger," Han protested.

"I'm sure you can but we also have to catch Gunray and they might get in the way," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"As I said before, we can't very well leave them here, especially with those droids popping up so suddenly all the time," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed before looking at the three newcomers. "If you want to come with us, you may, but you need to be able to defend yourself," he said.

"We can," Luke said and Anakin noticed there was a cylindrical handle clipped to his belt and he glanced sharply at Obi-Wan who had noticed the lightsaber handle as well.

"He has a lightsaber? Is he a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"I cannot say, for all we know, he could be a Sith," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"If you are talking about the kid, know that he is not a Sith, whatever the kriff a Sith is," Han snapped.

"Han," Luke said warningly. "You owe me one for saving your life so I ask for that debt to be paid now, shut up!"

"That's what I've been saying since we arrived here," Leia sighed and Han glared at her before falling silent.

"We'll come with you, and no I am not a Sith," Luke said before adding, "whether you believe it or not, that is up to you."

Obi-Wan started to say something but a comm spec called over from across the grotto where they were located. "General Kenobi," the comm spec said. "Provinicial recon reports that Viceroy Gunray and his entourage are heading for the launching bays. They're protected by super battle droids, a group of which are closing on our position."

"Well, this changes things," Anakin said turning to look at Obi-Wan. "One of us is going to have to divert the droids."

"One of us?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Haven't we been through this before?"

Anakin smiled. "The beauty of our partnership, Master. You lure the bodyguards away, I capture Gunray. It hasn't failed us yet, has it?"

Obi-Wan pressed his lips tightly together. "From a certain point of view, Anakin," he said and Luke narrowed his eyes slightly before standing up and gazing at the two of them but before he could say anything, Anakin began to speak again.

"Fine. Then I'll be the bait this time," he said scowling.

"That makes no sense," Obi-Wan protested quickly and shaking his head. "We paly to our separate strengths."

Anakin smiled. "I knew you'd listen to reason, Master," he said. He glanced at Han, Luke and Leia. "I think it would be better if you three split up as to not attract extra attention, Luke, you may come with me while Han and Leia goes with Obi-Wan."

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. "All right," he said before glancing at Leia and Han. "Is that all right with you?"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice," Han muttered but he relented and walked over to join Obi-Wan and Leia.

"You four will come with me," Anakin said gesturing to four commandos.

"Sir!" the four of them said in unison.

Obi-Wan sighed before signaling to the rest of Squad Seven. "Come on, you two," he said to Leia and Han who, narrowing their eyes, nodded and followed Obi-Wan. Two of the commandos with him handed Leia and Han a rebreather each and the commandos that were with Anakin did the same with Luke.

"What are these for?" Luke asked.

"Just in case," Anakin replied. Before he could start leading the commandos away, Obi-Wan whirled around before gazing at Anakin.

"Anakin, I know we've got a score to settle with Gunray, but don't make it personal. We want to take him alive," he said. Anakin bit his lips to keep from scowling but nodded and Obi-Wan turned around before leading the way away from the grotto.

"What did he mean by that?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story," Anakin murmured before signaling to the four commandos. "Let's go."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 2**

**Darth: I hope you like it**

**Blaze: I sure hope you mean**_** I **_**hope you'll like it**

**Blaze: Darth?**

**Blaze: ah forget it, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze: woohoo! Time for chapter 3**

**Darth: so is this story AU?**

**Blaze: yup, this is an AU story and its' only because the events in **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** and **_**Revenge of the Sith**_** don't happen as they do in the actual story**

**Darth: so that's cool**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Darth: ah come on! (Walks off to Starbucks)**

**Tigerstar: okay, then I'm doing this, here is chapter 3 and Blaze hopes you like it and it is not as short as **_**To Wish Upon a Star**_** but it will be short, maybe ten or fifteen chapters but Blaze isn't sure, it could be a lot more.**

**Chapter 3**

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as he followed the man known as General Skywalker and he couldn't help but wonder if this man was his father. The man looked like him with the same dark blonde hair and the same blue eyes. Luke shook his head slightly before glancing up at Anakin as he led him and the four troopers, that looked like Stormtroopers, down the hallway.

"I never did get your name," he said finally and quietly, breaking the silence that had befallen the group.

"Anakin," the man said in reply and Luke stiffened slightly, his eyes shooting wide with shock. His Aunt and Uncle had told him that his father was known as Anakin and this man was known as Anakin and his last name was Skywalker. _And I don't think its' just a coincidence, _he thought.

Anakin had been silent ever since they entered the hallway after the man Luke figured was Obi-Wan at a younger age, with Leia, Han and those troopers. Anakin's eyes were narrowed and he was stretching out with the Force, as if sensing what was ahead. Luke almost instantly felt the anger that coursed through the veins of the man beside him.

_Is there a chance I will be able to change the future?_ He wondered silently as he examined the man he believed to be his father.

Anakin glanced at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Luke said looking away before almost self consciously fingering his lightsaber. Anakin stopped before reaching down and Luke saw him pick up a rebreather and Anakin sighed before putting it in one of the pouches on his belt.

He gestured to the troopers and they walked close at his heels, Luke walked alongside Anakin, still thinking about old Ben's words when they were in that strange grassy clearing. _You will have a chance to change the future in which you reside,_ the older Obi-Wan had said and he had also said that Luke had a chance to save his father from the dark side.

Shaking his head to clear it, he followed Anakin as he led the way upward and watched as Anakin gritted his teeth and Luke found himself gazing around at a room filled nearly to the roof with stuff, random junk that made Luke think of the junkshops on Tatooine. "What's the matter?" he asked Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured before stopping as they came to the citadel's semicircular projection of launching bays. Anakin held up a hand and the team, with Luke among them, halted. Luke noticed one of the troopers seemed to be listening intently to something before he gestured something to Anakin that Luke couldn't understand. Anakin seemed to have understood very well.

"They're testing escape vectors for the shuttle by lowering the defensive shield and launching decoys," the trooper said. "Turbolasers fire have allowed several of the decoys to get past our blockade and reach orbiting core ships."

Anakin's jaw bunched and Luke glanced at him, seeing a brief flash of impatience in the man's eyes. "Then we have to act quickly," he said. He led the way down from their current position and Luke hurried after him with the troopers just on their heels. The holoprojection showed the picture of several beings Luke did not know making their way down the corridors.

"Nute Gunray and his entourage," Anakin explained softly as sensing the confusion Luke was feeling. They made their way further down the corridor until they entered an intersecting corridor, Anakin stopped the team as a silver protocol droid that kind of reminded Luke of Threepio appear.

"Welcome sirs," the droid said loud.y "I can't tell you how good it is to find guests in the palace! I am TeeCee Sixteen and I am at your service. Nearly everyone has left--because of the invasion, of course--but I'm sure they we can make you comfortable and that Viceroy Gunray will be pleased--"

_Great,_ Luke thought realizing TeeCee had alerted the creatures that he assumed were the Viceroy and his entourage. A trooper covered the droids mouth but the creatures were already setting off at a run. The one in the lead had a nervous gleam in his red eyes.

A bunch of droids appeared and Luke narrowed his eyes as the droids turned their attention to Anakin's group and they immediately opened fire.

~*~

Leia followed Obi-Wan, whom she had learned was the name of General Kenobi, as he led the way into the turbo lift and she glanced over her shoulder as Han jogged to her side. "Why are we with this man?" he asked.

"We can't very well be with anyone else, he was right when he said we can't stay in that grotto," Leia pointed out.

"Shh," Obi-Wan said motioning for them to be quiet as they rode the turbo lift up and the trooper, whom Leia had learned was known as Cody, glanced at Obi-Wan.

"The next stop is ours, General," he said.

Obi-Wan turned around to watch the commander and Leia glanced at Han. "You didn't happen to bring your blaster with you, did you?" she asked.

"It was frozen with me but I'm not sure if it works," Han admitted.

"Well, I don't have a weapon," Leia muttered. Obi-Wan, overhearing her, gestured to a trooper who handed Leia a blaster. "Thank you," she said to the trooper who saluted in reply. She noticed Obi-Wan was reaching toward a button the cylindrical handle that he was carrying.

"How do you wish to handle this, sir?" Cody asked.

"You're the master of warcraft, Commander, I'll follow your lead," Obi-Wan replied.

"Wouldn't it be better if we separated so that those droid things would have a harder chance at hitting us?" Han suggested.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "We may need to avoid them, yes, but with the shields around these battle droids, we also need to take them out," he said.

"Sir, our mandate is a simple one: Kill as many of the enemy as possible," Cody added.

"Sounds like the Imperial Stormtroopers," Han muttered before wincing as Leia elbowed him sharply in the gut.

"Shush," she snapped.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and Leia could tell he didn't believe anything they were saying but then again… Leia shook her head as the turbo lift came to a stop and the door opened, instantly to a torrent of blaster fire. Leia instantly let loose a series of blasters from the strange blaster the trooper had given him and Han was beside her, though some of his shots were far from where they were aimed.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said before he lead the way into the corridor and Leia watched as the blade in his hands activated. The droids were covered with black armor and the droid's head was buried in and fused to its' broad torso. They were firing repeatedly at the team as they made their way deeper into the corridor and Leia noticed they were leaving the creatures that were in front of them.

"Wow, they actually took the bait," Han breathed.

"Indeed they have taken the bait," Cody added as he, Obi-Wan, the two other troopers, Leia and Han fought their way into a side room.

"Another successful action! Now we just have to survive it!" Obi-Wan replied. Cody pointed to another room and Leia noticed it was exactly opposite to their current position. Leia narrowed her eyes slightly before glancing at the trooper as Cody began to speak.

"Through there," he said. "A second bank of turbo lifts are on the far side." He then tapped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You first, we'll provide cover, go!"

"No, Leia, you and Han go first," Obi-Wan ordered blocking another blaster shot with his lightsaber. Leia hesitated but Han grabbed her arm before very nearly dragging her into the corridor, blasting two droids that stood in their way before diving into the room. Obi-Wan followed them, blocking blaster bolts and entering the room.

"General Kenobi," Leia said sharply pointing to a battle droid that had appeared at the entrance to the room. Obi-Wan set a series of blaster bolts at the droids and Leia blasted the droid but more droids seemed to enter the room.

"Come on, let's get out of here, this is not helping," Obi-Wan said dropping backwards and heading back the way he had come, Leia and Han followed them but suddenly, the labor droid that Obi-Wan had accidentally hit was carrying a container that had fallen and a white substances began to appear from the container.

"Put on your rebreathers," Obi-Wan ordered. Leia and Han instantly pulled out the rebreathers they had been given earlier before putting them on over their mouth but when Obi-Wan reached for his, Leia noticed it was missing.

"Stars' end," Obi-Wan cursed and Leia could tell with the dull look in his eyes that he was already starting to get woozy.

~*~

Luke narrowed his eyes as he followed quickly after Anakin, he could feel the anger and the fury coming off of Anakin and he winced as he felt it. It reminded him so much of the anger that was in Vader that he couldn't help but look twice at Anakin. He knew instantly that the man in front of him was his father, it had to be, there was no other explanation.

"Sirs, this is a terrible mistake," Tee-Cee Sixteen inserted as a pause entered the firefight.

"Keep him quiet," Anakin snapped and the trooper nodded.

"But sirs…" TeeCee began but a second trooper glanced at Anakin before he could finish.

"Six infantry droids advancing. We're going to be caught in the crossfire," the trooper said gesturing to the corridor they had just left.

Anakin shook his head. "Wrong. Follow me--and bring the droid," he ordered. Luke hesitated but followed Anakin, his lightsaber was ignited and held at his side and TeeCee let out a muffled sound of dismay.

Luke almost instantly felt the anger and fury that came off of his father, if Anakin was truly his father, and watched, amazed, as Anakin cut through a swath through the droids. "Anakin…" Luke began as he raced after Anakin, using his lightsaber to cut down any droid that came to close, the other troopers followed them.

"What?!" Anakin demanded blocking a blaster bolt before slicing through another droid.

"I don't think you should be using your anger like this," Luke said slicing through another droid.

"And why not? When did you become an expert on the Force? You are my age after all," Anakin retorted.

"So you know everything you need to know about the Force?" Luke retorted.

"I know enough and I know that my anger can help me," Anakin snapped angrily slicing through another droid.

"But at what cost?" Luke murmured, he had thought he had said it too softly for Anakin to hear but Anakin whirled around and glared at him.

"What?" he said.

"I said but at what cost? Did you ever consider the consequences to using your anger like this?" Luke demanded.

Anakin blinked and Luke realized his father hadn't thought of the consequences, he only thought about the power the anger gave him but he never thought about the consequences this anger would cause him. He narrowed his eyes. "How is it that you know so much about this?" he asked slicing through a droid that was coming up on Luke's blindside and Luke leapt forward before slicing through a droid that was coming up on Anakin's blindside.

"I'll explain it when we get out of this mess, Anakin," Luke replied. Anakin hesitated before nodding and he and Luke fought side by side through the droids and Luke was startled when he noticed Anakin wasn't using his anger anymore to fuel his attacks.

_Is he really considering what I had told him?_ Luke wondered silently. They came to a door that Luke assumed the Neimoidians had taken but the door was closed and he saw Anakin start to try and cut his way through the door. The troopers had finally caught up with them and Anakin glanced at them.

"Blow the door," he commanded.

Luke tugged Anakin away as the troopers put the charges in front of the door before activating them and the charges exploded, destroying the door. Anakin and Luke were the first ones to enter the hallway with the troopers just behind them.

The launching bay was covered with objects that Luke figured Gunray and his entourage had left behind because they were in such a hurry. And Luke noticed that the shuttle that he had seen in the launching pay on the holoprojection was gone.

Anakin glanced at TeeCee but before he could say anything, Luke frowned. "What type was that ship?" he wondered out loud as he gazed at the space in the sky that the ship was no doubt entering.

"Ship?" TeeCee echoed overhearing Luke.

"The shuttle--Gunray's ship. What model?" Luke asked calmly and Anakin glared at him but he held his father's gaze until Anakin looked away.

"Why, I believe it is a _Sheathipede-_class, sir," TeeCee replied.

Seeing Luke's confused expression, the trooper said, "Haor Chall Engineering _Sheathipede_-class transport shuttle." He paused before adding, "design is based on the soldier beetles. Upraised stern, bow ramp, clawfoot landing gear. Gunray's is named the _Lapiz Cutter_."

"Okay?" Luke said even more confused than he had been earlier.

"General," a trooper said suddenly. "From Commander Dodonna's flagship: more than sixty shuttles and landing craft launched form the redoubt. Thirteen destroyed, eighteen seized. An unknown quantity have managed to dock aboard the Trade Federation core ships and open-ring Lucrehulk carries. Additional shuttles are still in the envelope."

Luke felt anger crawl through his father's body through the Force and he glanced at him. "Anakin…" he said. Anakin glared at him but Luke held his gaze before placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Calm down, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as the trooper said."

Anakin took a deep breath before nodding and glancing at a trooper. "Com forward command. I want my ship and astromech droid flown here immediately. One of the ARC-one-seventy pilots can fly it," he ordered and the trooper nodded before relying the message.

"FCC will comply, sir. You'll have you starfighter soonest," the trooper said after a while.

"Why do you want your starfighter?" Luke asked.

"I'm going after Gunray," Anakin declared.

"You can't catch everyone, you know that, Anakin, I'm sure you'll be a…" but before Luke could finish, a trooper glanced up.

"General Skywalker," the trooper said. "Urgent from Commander Cody. He and General Kenobi, as well as those other two newcomers, are pinned down on level one."

"By _droids_?" Anakin said a questioning in his eyes.

"A lot of them, apparently."

The trooper who had delivered this Commander Cody's message listened in on another message while Luke stretched out with the Force and felt his sister and his friend's presences, they felt as though they were all right. He stretched out and felt Obi-Wan's presence, he noticed it was all right but he could feel that Obi-Wan was feeling woozy.

"Obi-Wan, er I mean General Kenobi, is feeling woozy, I don't know why, but I can feel that," he murmured out loud.

"Is that one of the affects of the spores?" Anakin asked glancing at the trooper who nodded in reply to his question. "Well, he did leave his rebreather after all," he said with a sigh.

"General, forward command reports that your starfighter is on its' way," the trooper who had listened to Cody's message said.

"I don't know how much longer General Kenobi can last, Anakin, we should go rescue them," Luke said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly before glancing at the trooper. "Where did you say Obi-Wan, Cody and the others were?" he asked.

"Level one, sir. In the shipping area."

"I doubt it will take that long, Anakin, and then you can continue your search for Gunray," Luke pointed out.

"We still need to talk about who you are really and where you are from," Anakin pointed out.

"We can do that after we save Obi-Wan."

"All right, let's go rescue them," Anakin said with a long sigh.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter is chapter 7 of **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** through Leia's POV as well as the revealing chapter**

**Darth: huh?**

**Blaze: hey, this is AU, because Leia, Han and Luke are there so the events in **_**Labyrinth of Evil,**_** aren't likely to happen in this story**

**Darth: okay?**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: are you on coffee withdrawals again?**

**Darth: COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE!**

**Blaze: (sighs and hands Darth a cappuccino)**

**Darth: yay! COFFEE! (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: until seven**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get more reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaze: yay! Time for the next chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: what?**

**Darth: I said its' about time**

**Blaze: yeah, okay then**

**Anakin: what's with him?**

**Blaze: there's no telling with him**

**Palpypie: STOP CALLING ME PALPYPIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Blaze: nah, here is chapter 4 and I hope you like it and the part when they get into the events of Revenge of the Sith, it doesn't go exactly as it does in the movie because I don't have the book with me, I only have the book "Labyrinth of Evil" and besides, not all of the events are going to be exactly the same as in the books or movie.**

**Chapter 4**

Leia narrowed her eyes as she examined Obi-Wan as the Jedi General she learned so much about when she was younger from Bail fight his way through the droids in the shipping yard. Droids were still entering the shipping yard and the spores were still wafting in the air. Leia blasted another droid and watched as Obi-Wan literally took out many of the droids that were coming into the shipping yard.

Leia noticed his eyes were bleary and he looked both tipsy and sure-footed as he deflected blaster bolts with his lightsaber. He still swayed and wobbled and Leia felt pity rise up in her. She knew that Obi-Wan was under the effects of the spores because he lost his rebreather somewhere and yet he was still able to deflect all of the blaster bolts that came his way.

The troopers that he had come with him when they left Anakin in the grotto were also battling the droids until all the droids in the shipping yard were destroyer, most of them destroyed by Obi-Wan's hand.

"Wow, that old man has some skills," Han commented.

"Shut up, he's not old," Leia protested elbowing Han sharply in the stomach.

"Ow," Han complained.

"How were you able to destroy some of the droids? I thought you were blind," Leia asked, the rebreather was preventing the spores from making her go through the same affects that Obi-Wan was experiencing.

"I got my sight back earlier on, I just didn't think ya needed to know," Han replied with a shrug.

Leia scowled at him before jogging to Obi-Wan's side as he took care of the last fifty or so droids that were coming into the yard. Leia glanced up when Anakin, along with Luke and the other droids, came into the area. "General Kenobi, are you okay?" Leia asked when she came to Obi-Wan's side.

Obi-Wan looked as though he were about ready to collapse but Leia noticed the bleary look in his eyes was starting to dissipate. He gazed at her in confusion before turning his gaze to Anakin as he pointed his lightsaber to the ground as if balancing himself on it.

"Anakin, how are you?" he said happily as Anakin came to his side and Leia stepped back as Obi-Wan collapsed in his arms. Luke, the rebreather on his face as well, jogged to Leia and Han's side. Leia watched as Anakin deactivated Obi-Wan's lightsaber and put a rebreather over his mouth before she turned her gaze to Luke.

"How did you do?" Luke asked curiously.

"We did all right though this laser-brain didn't tell me he had regained his sight," Leia replied gesturing to Han.

"I'm right here ya know," he protested.

"Yes, that is why I said it," Leia replied.

Anakin, helping Obi-Wan to the room where the other troopers were waiting, glanced at them. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"We'll be right there," Luke called. Anakin narrowed his electric blue eyes but nodded before guiding a still, staggering Obi-Wan into the room where the other troopers, Leia noticed they were clones because they had their helmets off.

"Leia, Han, they are both getting suspicious, I think we should tell them the truth," Luke said turning his attention to them.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Obi-Wan, in that place, told us that we were here to see if we could change the future," she said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't tell them that we are truly from the future," Luke replied. "We don't necessarily have to tell them of what happens in the future after all."

Leia narrowed her eyes even more. "I don't understand, when Obi-Wan talked to you, he said that you had a chance to save your father from the dark side, what did he mean?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Luke sighed. "My father, in the future, is Darth Vader," he murmured his voice quiet as well.

Leia's eyes shot wide with shock. "What?" she exclaimed a bit too loudly and Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones glanced at them. She blushed before glancing down and narrowing her eyes.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Han asked.

"I didn't find out until the events of Bespin," Luke replied and Leia noticed he was almost self-consciously flexing his mechanical hand.

"If you have been sent here to prevent your father from turning to the dark side, who is your father?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not entirely sure but my father was known as Anakin Skywalker and…" Luke broke off before gesturing with his head toward Anakin who was pacing in front of the door to the room.

"You think General Skywalker is your father?" Leia asked incredulously. "How can Anakin Skywalker be Darth Vader? My father told me about the hero that Anakin was during the Clone Wars but how…"

"I don't know but I want to prevent it, if only to get to know my father before he turned and I think that is why the Force sent us back," Luke replied.

"Are you two coming yet?" Anakin called impatiently.

"I certainly see where ya get your impatience from," Han commented.

"You're one to talk," Luke retorted.

"Hey, I ain't that impatient."

Leia glared at both of them and they fell silent. "We need to just think about this for a moment," she said. "What are we going to tell them?"

"Come on, Luke, you promised you would explain exactly how you appeared in that grotto and we don't have all day," Anakin called again.

"We'll be there in a minute," Luke called back and Anakin scowled before going back to pacing.

Leia's chocolate brown eyes narrowed again. "What about those clones? Should they know about this?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I think we should just tell Obi-Wan and Anakin but if the clone overhear, I don't think it will matter," Luke replied.

"So what exactly are we going to tell 'em?" Han asked.

Luke smiled slightly. "We won't tell them the whole truth, that's for sure, but we'll tell them what they want to know, from a certain point of view," he replied.

~*~

Luke jogged into the room with the others and Anakin snorted. "It's about time," he muttered. Luke watched as Anakin knelt down to check on Obi-Wan who was still bleary eyed but was starting to come around to the point where the rebreathers weren't necessary.

"Exactly what lightsaber form were you using back there, Master?" Anakin asked curiously as Obi-Wan sat up.

"Form?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"More the absence of it," Anakin laughed and Luke noticed it was filled with amusement. "If only Mace, Kit, or Shaak Ti could have seen you."

Leia chuckled slightly. "I may not know that much stuff about the Jedi but that didn't look like any of the techniques I've seen Luke use," she said.

Obi-Wan glanced at her before gazing around at the carnage of droids in the shipping area. "We did this?" he asked turning his gaze to the trooper Luke didn't know the name of.

"You did most of it General," the trooper replied.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with confusion in his eyes and Luke noticed amusement was in his father's eyes. "I'll explain later," he said before he turned his blue gaze to Luke. "You said you would explain exactly how you know so much about the Force and the consequences of using my anger when we got out of that mess, we're out of that mess," he said.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Anakin…" he began.

"What?" Anakin asked turning to look at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan held his gaze.

"I think you three should start from the beginning," Obi-Wan replied breaking his lock on Anakin's eyes and turning to look at Luke, Leia and Han.

"Where to begin?" Han said and muttered an, "ow!" when Leia elbowed him sharply in the gut.

"Yes, let's start with where do you come from?" Anakin asked turning his gaze back to Luke.

"I'm from Tatooine," Luke said before gesturing to Leia and Han. "Leia is from Alderaan, as she told you before, and Han is from Corellia."

"Tatooine? But you are my age and I lived on Tatooine for over nine years of my life," Anakin protested.

"Well…" Luke glanced at Leia and Han who nodded encouragingly to him. "We are actually from the future," he explained.

Shock radiated in Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes. "What?" Anakin exclaimed.

"The Kid is telling the truth," Han replied. "I don't understand this Force stuff but I trust Luke and if he says we've been sent to the past, then we have."

"Unbelievable," Obi-Wan breathed, his eyes shooting wide with shock. "I did not think that was possible. For a long moment only silence existed but before Anakin could ask another question, Obi-Wan glanced up sharply as if just reminded about something. "Gunray! Did you get him?"

Anakin's shoulder dropped. "The entire entourage escaped the palace," he replied.

Obi-Wan was silent as if thinking it over. "You could have gone after them," he pointed out.

Anakin shrugged. "And leave you?" He paused before adding, "Of course, if I'd known you'd become master of a new lightsaber form…"

"They'll be taken in orbit," Obi-Wan said, his eyes brightening.

"Maybe."

"If not, there will be other times," Luke pointed out before Obi-Wan could reply.

"So what now?" Han asked curiously. Before either Obi-Wan or Anakin could reply, a helmeted trooper stepped out of a nearby turbo lift and hurried over to join them.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we've found something of interest among the equipment the Neimoidians left behind," he said as he came to a stop in front of them.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"You have to see it," the trooper replied.

"Come on, you three come with us," Anakin ordered gesturing to Luke, Leia and Han.

"You don't tell us what to do," Han snapped angrily.

"Shut up, you scruffy looking nerfherder, they know more about this place than we do," Leia snapped elbowing Han sharply in the stomach. Anakin's eyes glimmered with amusement as Leia and Han began arguing for what felt like the tenth time to Luke.

"Do they always do that?" Anakin asked turning his blue gaze to Luke.

"Almost every day," Luke replied.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the strange artifact that the trooper had found and Luke narrowed his eyes. He has never seen a contraption as mysterious as this before. It was sickle-footed, humpbacked, and incised with intricate designs. "What in the world is that?" he asked.

"A mechno-chair," Anakin explained.

"I think I've seen this chair before," Obi-Wan said gently caressing the beard on his face as he examined the chair.

"I know I haven't," Han said narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the chair.

"Where?" Anakin asked kneeling down beside the chair and glancing at Obi-Wan.

"On Naboo. Shortly after Viceroy Gunary and his entourage were taking into custody in Theed," he replied.

"I don't remember seeing it," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan snorted but Luke noticed he was trying hard to keep from laughing. "I suspect you were too excited about having blown up the Droid Control Ship to take much notice of anything? What's more, I saw it only for a moment. But I do remember being struck by the design of the holoprojector plate. I'd never seen one quite like it--or since for that matter," he replied.

Luke turned his gaze to the sleek, yellow starfighter that was parked in the spacious bay. "Nice ship," he said turning to look at his father.

"Thanks," Anakin replied. Luke turned his gaze back to the ship and saw a slightly familiar little blue droid nearby. _That's Artoo! What's he doing here?_ Luke wondered silently but before he could say anything, Anakin began speaking again.

"It is unusual. You know, Master, these cells could contain valuable messages in storage," he said gesturing to the oval of ribbed alloy that was equipped with a pair of dorsal sockets sized to accept data cells of some sort.

"All the more reason to leave it be until someone form Intelligence can have a look at it," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin frowned. "That could take forever," he protested.

"And you say I'm impatient," Luke muttered to Leia and Han, just loud enough for his father to hear and Anakin scowled at him.

"Are you in a rush, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked folding his arms across his chest, if he had heard Luke's statement, he didn't show it.

"For all we know, the cells could be programmed to erase themselves."

"Do you see any evidence of that?"

"No, but--"

"Then we're better off waiting until we can run a proper diagnostic," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin grimaced. "What do you know about running diagnostics? Master.," he asked.

"I'm not exactly a stranger to the Temple's cyber labs, Anakin."

"What about Artoo?" Luke asked and, seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan staring at him as though he had just told them something in Huttese, he added hastily, "in the future, Artoo was always a big help so I thought he might be able to help now."

"Artoo's in the future?" Anakin echoed, sounding a bit shocked.

"Nice going," Leia muttered elbowing Luke in the side.

"What was that for?" Luke protested.

"You said we weren't supposed to tell them what happens in the future."

"I didn't, I just said Artoo's in the future," Luke retorted.

"Luke does have a point," Anakin conceded though his eyes were narrowed and he gestured for Artoo to join them

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began.

"Really, sirs, I must protest," TeeCee Sixteen interrupted hurrying after the little astromech droid. "These items remain the property of Viceroy Gunray and other members of his party."

"You don't have a say in the matter," Anakin said. Artoo trilled and hooted at the battered silver protocol droid. From what Luke could tell, the two of them have been bickering ever since they met since Artoo's arrival earlier.

"I'm fully aware that my circuits are corroded," TeecCee said. "As for my posture, there's little I can do about that until my pelvic joint is serviced. You astromechts think very highly of yourselves, just because you can pilot starfighters

Anakin chuckled slightly. "Don't pay Artoo any mind, TeeCee," he said. "He's been spoiled by another protocol droid. Haven't you, Artoo?"

Artoo beeped in reply before rolling over to the mechno chair and Luke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said sharply and Luke noticed he was on the launch platform gazing at the sky. Anakin got to his feet before walking over to join his master but Luke stayed behind, examining the mechno chair with curiosity in his eyes. Artoo plugged into the mechno chair but Luke watched, amazed as the mechno-chair seemed to get up and walk away.

"Do you see that? That is very likely the ship we're waiting for. And the Intelligence officers aboard are not going to take it kindly to our sticking our noses in their business."

"Sirs," TeeCee called.

"Not now," Obi-Wan said.

Artoo let out a loose of beeps, whistles and chirps and Luke jogged after Artoo as the mechno chair was literally pulling him away.

"If and when they give the okay," Obi-Wan went on," then feel free to dissect the entire chair, if that's your objective."

"That's not my objective, Master."

"Anakin!" Luke called.

"Not now!" Anakin snapped.

"Maybe Qui-Gon should have left you at Watto's junk shop," Obi-Wan snapped not paying any mind to Luke's call as Luke hurried after Artoo and the mechno chair.

"You don't mean that, Master," Anakin protested.

"Of course not,. But I know how you love to tinker with things."

"Sirs…" TeeCee called again.

"Keep quiet, TeeCee," Anakin snapped.

Artoo beeped angrily.

"And you too, Artoo."

"Hello? You two should stop arguing because I'm about ready to drop from exhaustion at trying to keep up with your damn mechno chair," Luke yelled losing what little patience he had left.

Anakin and Obi-Wan whirled around, both their jaws dropped as Luke came jogging back to join them. "What happened to the mechno chair?" Anakin demanded as Luke stopped, panting from having run for so long.

"That way," Luke gasped pointing the way he had come.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Last I saw him, they were entering a compact data room," Luke replied. He turned around before jogging back the way he had come and Obi-Wan and Anakin followed him. Leia and Han, both of them with confused looks on their faces, followed them.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, see? This chapter didn't happen as it did in the books**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: well I won't update until I have finished the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: you think**

**Blaze: no I know**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: (hands Darth a cappuccino)**

**Darth: yay! COFFEE!**

**Palpypie: don't mind if I do (takes coffee and flees in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: damn it, not again!**

**Darth: (scowls and takes off after Palpypie in Mace's other Mustang)**

**Mace: oh forget it (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 5!**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: where's Palpypie?**

**Darth: somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

**Blaze: running from Lucifer?**

**Darth: nah Sky the Bee and Lefty and Righty the twin giant spiders are chasing him**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

Luke narrowed his eyes as he led the way toward the data compact room and he spotted Anakin, Obi-Wan, Leia and Han, as well as the others, just behind him. Artoo Deetoo was holding on to the bar handle of the storage cabinet while the mechno chair was attempting to pull itself from the astromech droid.

"What's it doing?" Obi-Wan asked gazing at the mechno chair with narrowed eyes.

"It looks like its' recharging itself," Han commented.

"Strange," Leia muttered.

"Never seen such tenacity in a mechno chair," Obi-Wan said stroking his beard as Artoo began to chatter and beep as if trying to draw attention to him.

"What's Artoo saying?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes.

"He's saying, sir, that the mechno chair has _just armed itself to self-destruct!_" TC-16 said quickly.

Almost instantly Anakin hurried to the console and Luke quickly hurried after him.

"Artoo, unplug yourself," Obi-Wan shouted. "Anakin, get away from that thing."

"Can't Master, now we know there's something stored in this chair no one wants us to see," Anakin said his fingers working rapidly as he undid the leads that connected the holoprojector unit to the chair.

"How much time, Artoo?" Obi-Wan asked quickly with worry in his eyes.

"Seconds, sir!" TeeCee exclaimed as Luke knelt down beside his father.

"Get away from there, there isn't time, Anakin," Obi-Wan protested rushing to Anakin's side. "Luke, get away from here as well."

Luke hesitated for a split second as Anakin murmured, "almost there, Master."

"You'll deactivate us in the process!" Obi-Wan protested and Luke almost instantly sensed a disturbance in the Force. He tackled Anakin to the ground and Obi-Wan leapt backwards just as the chair shot a stream of white vapor into the space Anakin had just occupied.

Obi-Wan coughed. "Poison gas! Good bet its' the same one Gunray tried to use on Qui-Gon and me at Naboo," he said.

"Thank you, Luke," Anakin said sitting up and Luke sat up as well. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. "I guess that makes it twenty-four to thirty-seven to one."

"Thirty-six--if you've any interest in accuracy," Obi-Wan protested.

Luke looked confused and Anakin, as if noticing Luke's confused look, added, "I've saved Obi-Wan's life thirty-seven times and he saved my life twenty-four times. Now you've been added to the thing by saving my life once."

"I still don't get it," Luke admitted.

"It's thirty-six times," Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin laughed. "You'd understand if you've been with us for thirteen years," he replied.

"Thirteen years?" Luke echoed.

Anakin nodded. "I've been with Obi-Wan since I was nine, he was my master until I took the trials and became a Knight after the actions at Praestilyn," he replied.

Before Luke could reply, Anakin studied the chair. "We have to take a chance," he murmured before he reached forward and pulled the interface cable form the control console.

Artoo beeped angrily and TeeCee moaned in distress.

A web of blue energy shot around the chair and console before knocking both Luke and Anakin backwards.

At the same exact time, a high-resolution blue hologram projected from the chair's holoplate.

Artoo beeped in alarm.

Luke stared wide eyed as the Neimoidian he had seen fleeing from the castle appear before him. "Is that…?" he began.

"Viceroy Gunray," Anakin murmured and Luke, hearing the anger in his father's voice, almost self-consciously putting his arm around Anakin's waist. When Anakin glanced sharply at him and Luke forced himself not to blush and quickly removed his arm.

"_Yes, yes, of course. Trust that I will see to it personally, my Lord Sidious,_" Gunray said in the hologram.

_Sidious? Who is that?_ Luke wondered silently.

"Wasn't Sidious the name Dooku had mentioned to you while you were being held prisoner on Geonosis?" Anakin asked glancing up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Yes, I believe it was," he replied.

Leia and Han exchanged glances. "Honestly, I've never heard that name before," Leia admitted.

"Neither have I," Han agreed.

Luke felt a cold chill course through his body when he heard the name Sidious but he couldn't figure out why he felt as if the name brought with him a dark Force presence. He glanced at Obi-Wan and Anakin as they continued to examine the mechno chair.

"General Kenobi, we have received word that the Intelligence analysts and technicians are here," the clone commander known as Cody, said. "And General Yoda is with them."

"Yoda? What is he doing here?" Anakin asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes. _Yoda? So he's still alive in this time period?_ He thought. _Wait! He's still alive in our time period so it would make sense that he's alive here as well._

"All right, we'll go meet him," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I'll go with Commander Cody and help make sure the mechno-chair get transferred to the shuttle," he said.

"We do not need that, General," Cody said.

"I'm still going," Anakin declared stubbornly.

_I certainly see where I get my stubbornness from,_ Luke thought.

Judging by the looks Luke was receiving from Leia and Han, they could see that as well.

"Luke, why don't you come with me to see Yoda? I think he would like to meet you," Obi-Wan said.

Luke hesitated glancing at his father but Anakin was still examining the mechno chair. "All right," he replied before he followed Obi-Wan as he led the way into the hangar bay to join the shuttle that was landing.

The little green dwarf that Luke recognized as Yoda walked down from the ramp, his gimer stick, the stick Luke was used to seeing when he had trained with Yoda for three months on Dagabah, tapping against the polished floor and, as usual, his face was unreadable.

Yoda came to a stop in front of Obi-Wan, if he was surprised by Luke, he did not show it. "Found something important, you have, Obi-Wan. That Count Dooku is in league with someone, proof this is. That in this war a greater part the Sith play than we realize," he said not taking his gaze away from the floor.

Luke flinched at the mention of the Sith. That was why he had been sent to the past, to stop his father from falling to the dark side and he figured the only way to do that would be to figure out who the Sith that would turn his father and stop him.

Yoda glanced at Luke his beady little eyes still unreadable. "Very strange this is. Never expected this to happen I did not," the little green dwarf said.

"What to happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"From the future you are, are you not?" Yoda asked.

Luke, realizing Yoda was talking to him, blinked slightly. "Um, yes, I am," he replied.

Yoda nodded. "Figured that I did," he said. "Felt the disturbance I did."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Master Yoda, is it possible that Dooku wasn't lying about the Senate being under the control of Sidious?" he asked.

Yoda gave a quick shake of his head as they started walking and Luke fell into step beside Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowed. "Looked hard at the Senate, we did. And risked much we did by doing so--questioning in secret those we serve. But no evidence we found," Yoda said. He glanced at Obi-Wan before adding, "If in control of the Senate, Sidious was, would not defeated the Republic already be? Would not to the Confederacy the Core and Inner Rim belong?"

Luke's eyes narrowed more. "But if Sidious is in control of the Senate, wouldn't he be waiting for a moment when the Republic is at their weakest before he reveals himself and strikes?" he wondered. He hadn't realized he had said his thought out loud until Obi-Wan and Yoda stopped and looked back at him.

"What do you mean, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I don't really understand that much about politics or Jedi but where I come from, the Republic is gone and from what I have heard, the Republic fell around the same time that I was born. I wouldn't know, however, but that's what I've heard," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that Sidious, if he is in control of the Senate, is just waiting for the perfect time to strike?" he asked.

Luke shrugged. "I guess," he replied.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes before glancing at Yoda as the little dwarf examined Luke before turning his beady gaze back to Obi-Wan. "Perhaps at Geonosis, an accident it was that Dooku revealed himself. Had he not, searched we would have for Sidious, leaving Dooku to escalate his war. What think you, Obi-Wan? Hmmm?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "I've thought long and hard about that day, Master, and I believe Dooku couldn't help revealing himself--even though he may have regretted it. When he was fleeing for his ship, it was almost as if he allowed himself to be seen; almost as if he was attempting to draw us into an engagement. My first thought was that he was trying to ensure the safe escape of Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. But my instincts tell me that he wanted desperately to demonstrate how powerful he had become. I think he was genuinely surprised to see you turn up. But instead of killing Anakin or me, he deliberately left us alive, to send a message to the Jedi," he said.

Luke narrowed his eyes at the mention of his father's name but before he could say anything, Yoda began to speak. "Right you are, Obi-Wan. _Pride_ undid him. Forced him, it did, to show us his true face," he said.

"Could he have been trained by this Sidious?" Luke asked suddenly and Yoda glanced at him, his beady little eyes narrowing.

"Stands to reason, it does. _Accepted_ by Sidious he was, following the death of the one Obi-Wan killed," Yoda replied calmly.

Luke glanced at Obi-Wan. "You killed a Sith?" he echoed.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Yes after he killed my former master," he replied before he turned to look at Yoda. "I've heard rumors about Dooku's early fascination with the dark side. Was there not an incident in the Temple involving a stolen Sith Holocron?"

Yoda nodded, his eyes shut tightly. "True that rumor is. But understand, Obi-Wan, a _Jedi_ Dooku was." This caused Luke to start with surprise. _This Dooku was a Jedi and he turned to the dark side? Was that how my father turned to the dark side?_ He wondered silently but shook his head as Yoda continued to speak. "For many, many years. Difficult the decision is to leave the Order. Influenced he was by many things. The death of your former Master, for one--even though avenged Qui-Gon was."

Yoda glanced at Obi-Wan and began saying something else but Luke's mind was on something else. _If Dooku turned to the dark side because of this Qui-Gon's death, would my father turn to the dark side by losing someone as well?_ He thought.

"Master Yoda, who was Qui-Gon to Dooku?" Luke asked an idea as to how his father fell coming into his mind.

Yoda glanced at him as he came to a stop. He gestured to a carved bench and Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing, sat down, Luke sat down beside him before turning his gaze to Yoda.

"His apprentice Qui-Gon was," Yoda replied. "When killed Qui-Gon was, left the Order Dooku did."

"Were they close?"

"Most padawans and masters close they become," Yoda replied. "Obi-Wan and Anakin, for example. Thirteen years gone by have they and closer they have become."

Luke nodded then, remembering what Obi-Wan had told him in the future of how he and Anakin had been like brothers, asked, "were Qui-Gon and Dooku like brothers?"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed even more.

Yoda didn't seem to mind answering. "Not exactly, their bond deeper it was than that," he replied.

"From what Qui-Gon has told me, when I was his Padawan, he loved Dooku like a father," Obi-Wan added.

_Could that be how my father turned to the dark side? Could Anakin have been in love with someone and then that someone died and that was what turned him to the dark side?_ Luke wondered silently.

Yoda glanced at Luke before looking at Obi-Wan. As the two of them began speaking, Luke got to his feet. "Um, if you'll excuse I'm going to check on Leia and Han," Luke said.

"Go you will," Yoda replied and Luke nodded before quickly making his escape and heading back the way he had come.

~*~

Anakin glanced up as Leia and Han made their way over to join him. He began to examine the mechno-chair as the technicians prepared to pack the device for safe shipment to Coruscant.

"What's the matter, Anakin?" Leia asked.

"Nothing," Anakin replied. He continued to examine the chair as the technicians began to work rapidly to get the chair ready for shipment.

"Be careful with that!" Anakin shouted storming across the bay when one of the technicians nearly knocked the chair over.

The older of the three technicians gave him a scornful glare. "Relax, kid, we know our job," he snapped.

_Kid!_ Anakin thought angrily stretching out with the Force but before he could lift the chair into the air, Luke's bright Force presence appeared and Anakin, distracted, glanced over his shoulder as the young man jogged over to join them.

"Where did you go?" Han asked.

"To talk with Obi-Wan and Yoda," Luke replied with a shrug. He walked to Anakin's side. "What's the matter, Anakin?"

Anakin glowered angrily but didn't say anything as the technicians, seeing the anger in Anakin's eyes, quickly went back to work but Anakin noticed they were being more careful. "Those idiots," he muttered gesturing to the man, "nearly broke the chair."

Luke sighed. "There are some idiots in the world," he commented.

"We are not idiots," the older technician protested.

"If you aren't idiots then be careful with that mechno chair," Luke retorted.

The man scowled just as a trooper jogged over to join him. "General Skywalker," the trooper called.

"What is it?" Anakin asked but Luke's calming presence had calmed down the anger that had been burning in Anakin's veins.

"Hyperwave commo for you--from the office of the Supreme Chancellor," the trooper replied motioning to the shuttle.

Luke glanced at Anakin as the technicians looked at him again. Anakin didn't look at them as he brushed past Luke and the young man jogged over to join him. Anakin glanced at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Luke shrugged. "I have nothing better to do, Leia and Han look like they are keeping themselves busy and Obi-Wan hasn't come back from talking with Yoda," he replied gesturing to were Han and Leia were helping the technicians move the mechno chair.

Anakin sighed but shrugged. "Okay," he said before leading the way onto the shuttle ramp and Luke followed him. Above the holoprojector plate in the ship's comm center, the flickering image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. When Anakin positioned himself on the transmission grate, with Luke just behind him, Palpatine smiled slightly.

"Congratulations, Anakin, on your victory at Cato Neimodia," Palpatine said before he examined Luke and added, "who is this?"

"This is Luke, he's a friend," Anakin replied because, frankly, he didn't know what Luke was. Luke and his friends Leia and Han, had just appeared, literally, out of nowhere after all.

"I see, hello there Luke," Palpatine greeted him.

"Um, hello," Luke replied.

"And thank you, sir. But I'm sorry to report that Viceroy Gunray escaped, and that fighting continues in the rock arch-cities," Anakin replied feeling a bit guilty that he had let Gunray escape.

Luke, as if sensing the guilt coming from Anakin, sighed. "Anakin, it wasn't your fault. You could have gone after him but you chose to help Obi-Wan, Leia and Han instead. There will be other times to catch this Gunray," he replied.

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe, I know, Luke," he replied.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed as his smile disappeared. "Yes, I was informed of that but Luke is right, you cannot blame yourself," he replied.

Anakin couldn't help but feel a bit weird as he spoke with Palpatine. The conversations with Palpatine were always awkward for some reason.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Palpatine asked as if sensing the awkwardness Anakin was feeling. "I sense that you're troubled about something. If it involves Gunray, accept my word that he won't be able to hide from us forever. None of them will. One day you'll have your chance for complete victory."

Anakin couldn't help but notice Luke narrow his eyes but Luke didn't say anything. "It's not about Gunray, sir. Just a small incident here that made me angry," he replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes again. "Anakin, it wasn't your fault," he said.

"What was the incident?" Palpatine asked.

"Nothing important," Anakin replied. "But I always feel guilty when I become angry."

"Anakin, everyone gets angry, I know I do but to be a good Jedi you have to learn to overcome your anger. As I said before when you use your anger, you stop to think about the consequences using your anger would cause," Luke pointed out.

Anakin glanced at the young man. "For someone my age you sure are wise," he commented.

Luke shrugged. "When you come from where I come from, it changes you," he replied and Anakin figured he didn't want Palpatine to know that he was from the future.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Keeping your anger bottled up is a mistake," he began gently.

"A Jedi does not feel anger and he must learn to let his anger go and forget about what had caused him to be angry. I doubt Obi-Wan felt angry when he killed that Sith that had killed Qui-Gon. Anger just makes more trouble than you can handle and sometimes it can lead you down a path you do not want to walk," Luke replied.

Anakin couldn't help but feel as though Luke's last words had been directed at him. He glanced at Luke, he could sense something and he automatically knew that Luke was keeping something from him. "Luke, when we're done speaking with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" he asked.

Luke hesitated. "All right," he said in reply.

Anakin turned his gaze to Palpatine. "Luke's right, using my anger is only going to cause more trouble than I can handle. I am already reckless, hotheaded and stubborn, as Obi-Wan calls me, and I don't think I can add something else that will only cause me more trouble. Obi-Wan is always a bit impatient toward me after all," he said.

Palpatine sighed. "Anakin, you're a passionate young man. That's what separates you from your Jedi comrades. Unlike Obi-Wan and the others, you weren't raised in the Temple, where younglings are taught to conquer their anger by transcending it," he began.

"I wasn't raised at the Jedi Temple either," Luke said suddenly. "In fact there isn't a Jedi Temple were I come from. I learned to become a Jedi on my own and yet I do not use my anger because I know what that anger could do to me."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "You seem very wise for someone so young," he commented.

"When you've lived the life that I have lived, it just comes to you," Luke replied with a shrug.

Anakin glanced at Luke before looking back at Palpatine. "How's Coruscant, sir? I miss it," he asked changing the subject.

"Coruscant is as ever, a shining example of what life could be. But I'm far too busy to indulge in its manifold pleasures," Palpatine replied.

Anakin wanted to ask how Padmé was but he didn't know how to phrase his question. "I guess you've been meeting frequently with the Loyalist Committee," he said finally.

"As a matter of fact, I have. A treasured group of Senators, who value the high standards of the Republic as much as you and I do." Palpatine smiled before adding, "Senator Amidala, for example. So filled with vigor and compassion--the same qualities she brought to her term as Queen of Naboo. She causes a stir where she goes."

Anakin noticed that Palpatine was looking directly at him as he added, "I'm so glad that you and she have become such dear friends."

_Does he know about us?_ Anakin thought before swallowing nervously. "Will you tell her…will you tell her hello for me?" he asked.

"Of course I will."

Luke chuckled slightly and Anakin glared at him but he whistled innocently and didn't say anything as a silence lingered an instant too long.

"Anakin, I will somehow see to it that you return from the Outer Rim soon," Palpatine said breaking the silence. "But we cannot rest until those responsible for this war have been held accountable for their crimes and eliminated as a threat to lasting peace. Do you understand?"

"I'll do my part, sir," Anakin replied.

"Yes, my boy. I know you will." With that the holographic image of Palpatine disappeared and Anakin looked at Luke.

"All right, now I want to speak with you, Luke," he said.

Luke hesitated. "All right," he replied. Anakin led the way deeper into the shuttle before sitting down near the cockpit of the shuttle and Luke sat down beside him.

"Let's start with who exactly are you?" Anakin asked.

"I already told you that, my name is Luke Skywalker," Luke replied.

"Why is it that you have the same last name as me?"

Luke hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this," he murmured.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Why not?" he asked.

Luke looked away. "You would never believe me if I told you," he replied.

Anakin eyes narrowed even more. "Luke, I've seen some crazy things in the years since I've been with the Jedi Order, anything you tell me I doubt will shock me," he said.

Luke sighed. "My last name is Skywalker," he murmured but didn't meet Anakin's eyes as he added, "and that's because my father is known as Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes shot wide with shock. "What?" he gasped. "But…" he broke off. _How can Luke be my son?_ He thought.

Luke glanced up at Anakin. "As I told you, Anakin, I'm from the future and I am your son," he said.

"Who's your mother?" Anakin asked almost self-consciously.

Luke frowned. "I don't know," he admitted. "In the future I never knew my mother and everyone made me believe that my father was dead until…" he broke off before looking away.

"Before what?" Anakin asked.

Luke shook his head. "I can't tell you," he murmured. "I don't think I should have told you that I was your son."

"Luke, if you are my son then why can't you tell me what it is that is bugging you?" asked Anakin.

Luke shook his head again. "I can't, I'm sorry, father, but I can't. Believe what I have told you or not but it is the truth," he replied. He stood up before making his way out of the shuttle and Anakin was left staring after him, his thoughts a chaotic whirlwind in his mind.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay! That was chapter 5**

**Darth: oh shut up**

**Blaze: what's got you so mad?**

**Darth: I don't have no cappuccino**

**Palpypie: (drinking Darth's cappuccino) ahhh that's good coffee**

**Darth: KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL…**

**Anakin: why would you want to kill him? He's my friend**

**Darth: he stole my cappuccino, kill him, kill him**

**Palpypie: ha, you can't do a thing**

**Darth: (brings out a bazooka)**

**Blaze: no dad**

**Darth: let me just wing him**

**Blaze: no dad**

**Darth: let me just shoot his head off**

**Blaze: no dad**

**Palpypie: (steals Blaze's candy sword and eats it)**

**Darth: can I kill him now?**

**Blaze: (has already sliced Palpypie in half) sorry, what was that?**

**Darth: heyyyyy**

**Blaze: sorry dad (presses make alive button on her remote)**

**Palpypie: ah come on!**

**Blaze: (goes off to go build another candy sword)**

**Anakin: (drives off on his motorcycle)**

**Palpypie: I'm out of here (takes off running)**

**Darth: I'm going to go get me a cappuccino (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Tigerstar: where is everyone?**

**Tigerstar: ahhh everyone left me alone!**

**Tigerstar: (sighs) please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be anytime soon and she is sorry about the long author's note**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaze: yay! I finally had time to do chapter 6**

**Darth: (drinking cappuccino) it's about time**

**Blaze: yup, I know, I just decided now to continue on with EotP**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Palpypie: (steals Darth's coffee and runs away)**

**Darth: damn you, you idiot (chases after Palpypie with an elephant bazooka)**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter 6 and I hope that you like it**

**Chapter 6**

Leia narrowed her eyes as Luke walked over to join her from the space ship where he had followed Anakin to listen to the hyperwave commo message in the shuttle. She glanced at Han who was at her side, gazing around at the many troopers that were standing around, waiting for their orders.

"What's the matter, Luke?" she asked turning her chocolate brown gaze to Luke and noticing that Luke looked a bit ashamed for something.

"Nothing, I just told Anakin the truth," Luke replied.

Leia stared at him. "That he's…" she began.

Luke nodded once in reply. "I feel it's his right to know the truth about me," he replied. He glanced at Anakin and Leia watched as Luke's supposed father made his way to Luke's side.

"Have you seen Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Luke glanced at his father. "No, he was with Master Yoda when I last spoke to him," he replied.

Anakin nodded once before glancing up and Leia followed the young man's gaze as Obi-Wan and a little green dwarf made their way back into the hangar bay of the grotto of Nute Gunray's palace. Leia noticed him exchange a quick, brief glance with the little green dwarf she figured was Yoda and she watched as the little green dwarf made his way over to the Intelligence ship.

"Jedi Council business?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes as Obi-Wan came within earshot.

"Nothing of the sort. Yoda believes that the mechno-chair may yield clues to the whereabouts of Darth Sidious. He wants us to take up the search," Obi-Wan replied.

"What about us?" Leia asked.

"You can always go back to Coruscant with the Intelligence ship," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Luke's blue eyes narrowed. "I'd much prefer going with you," he said.

Anakin glanced at his son but Luke locked gazes with him and Leia had the feeling Luke was going to go even if they told him he couldn't. And she had a feeling it was because Luke wanted to get to know his father before he is forced to go back to the future. Anakin turned his blue gaze back to Obi-Wan.

"Master, aren't we obligated to notify the Supreme Chancellor of our find?" he asked.

"We are, Anakin, and we will," Obi-Wan replied. "As for you, Luke, I can't say if it would be safe for you to come with us."

"I still wish to go however," Luke replied.

Anakin sighed. "When the Council sees fit, you mean," he said in reply to Obi-Wan's first statement.

"No. After the matter has been discussed."

"But suppose one or two of you should disagree with the majority?" Anakin asked.

"Decisions are not always unanimous. When we are truly divided, we defer to Yoda's counsel," Obi-Wan replied.

"Why to Yoda?" Leia asked curiously.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "He's the Grand Master of the Jedi Order," he explained before he glanced at Anakin as he began to speak again.

"Then the Force can sometimes be felt more strongly by one than by eleven," Anakin said.

Leia could tell Obi-Wan was trying to discern Anakin's intent. "Even Yoda is not infallible, if that's what you're getting at," he said.

"The Jedi should be," Anakin said glancing furtively at Obi-Wan before adding, "we could be."

"I'm listening," Obi-Wan replied.

"By going farther with the Force than we allow ourselves. By riding its crest," Anakin replied.

"Would that really change things?" Luke asked. "Would riding the crest of the force really allow us to not make mistakes? Everyone makes mistakes, even if we are Jedi, I know I have made mistakes in my life, Leia's made mistakes, Han's made mistakes, and I'm sure you've made mistakes as well."

"I know laser-brain here has made mistakes," Leia replied gesturing to Han who scowled in reply.

"I haven't made that many mistakes," he protested.

"Actually you have, Han, such as what landed you with a price on your head in the first place," replied Leia.

Han rolled his eyes skyward and Luke chuckled slightly before turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin was examining the shuttle behind him and Leia noticed he looked deep in thought as if he was actually considering Luke's words.

"Luke's right," he said softly and so suddenly that Obi-Wan's eyes shot wide with shock.

"Am I hearing this correctly? Are you admitting that you are wrong?" he asked shock lacing his voice.

Anakin glared briefly at Obi-Wan. "Yes I am," he replied. "Luke's right, everyone makes mistakes, even if Jedi make less of them. Now that I think about it, if we didn't make mistakes, we wouldn't be living beings. The only being that I know of that has never made a mistake is the Force itself. Besides many people have made mistakes, Gunray made a mistake by leaving the mechno chair behind for example."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would admit that you're wrong," Obi-Wan said smiling slightly before he turned his gray-blue gaze to Luke. "And you're right too, young one."

Luke nodded once in reply but before he could say anything, Yoda walked over to join them. "Learned something we have, ease your concern this news might," he said.

A dark-haired, robust looking person walked forward and Leia frowned. "Who's that?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Captain Dyne, he's an analyst apart of Intelligence," Anakin murmured in reply to Leia's statement.

"While we still don't know whether the mechno-chair was left behind deliberately, as some kind of trap, the image of Sidious is authentic. The transmission appears to have been received two days ago, local, but we're going to have trouble tracking its' source because it was routed through a system of hyperwave transceivers used by the Confederacy as a substitute for the HoloNet, and was encrypted using a code developed by the InterGalactic Banking Clan," Dyne said. "We've been working on cracking that code for some time now, and when we do, we might be able to use the chair's hyperwave received to eavesdrop on enemy communications."

"Better you feel already, hmmm?" Yoda said motioning with his gimer stick toward Obi-Wan.

Leia narrowed her dark eyes but before she could say anything, Dyne started speaking again.

"The chair bears the stamps of several of the manufacturers affiliated with Dooku," he said. "The hyperwave receiver is equipped with summoning chips and transponding antennae similar to ones we discovered in a mine-laying chameleon droid Master Yoda brought back from Ilum."

"And image of _Dooku_, the droid contained."

"For the time being we're proceeding on the assumption that Dooku--or Sidious, for the matter--might have developed the chips and had them installed in transceivers awarded to Gunray and other key members of the Council of Separatists."

"Is the mechno-chair the same one I saw on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We think so," Dyne replied. "But it has undergone some modifications in the years since. The self-destruct mechanism, for one, along with the self-defense gas." He looked at Obi-Wan. "Your hunch was right about it being the same one the Neimoidians have been using for years, and it appears to have originally been developed by a Separatists researcher named Zan Arbor."

"Zan Arbor," Anakin said and Leia heard anger in Luke's father's voice. She watched as Luke placed a calming hand on Anakin's shoulder and the young man slowly calmed down before adding, "the gas used on the Gungans at Ohma-D'un." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan before adding, "no wonder you were able to sense it!"

Dyne glanced from Anakin to Obi-Wan and Luke's eyes narrowed slightly as the analyst began to speak again, "the gasemitter mechanism is identical to what you find in some of the Tehcno Union's E-Five-Twenty-Two assassin droids."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin in thought and Leia frowned. "What if this Dooku was using the mechno chair before today?" she asked. "If we can find who manufactured it, shouldn't we be able to find who this Sidious person is?"

"You are intelligent for one so young," Dyne commented.

"I spent most of my life around intelligent people, except for this laser-brain," Leia replied gesturing to Han who scowled in response to that.

Luke chuckled. "Leia's right," he said. "If we find this Sidious, what exactly will that do?"

"It will help us to figure out if Sidious really is in control of the Senate," Anakin replied.

"And we could find ourselves that much closer to ending this war," Obi-Wan added.

"Ahead of you the experts are," Yoda said.

"We know who's responsible for the chair's Neimoidian engravings," Dyne explained. "An Xi Charrian whose name I'm not even going to attempt to pronounce."

"How do you know?" Anakin asked.

"Because he signed his work," the analyst replied grinning.

Luke smiled slightly and Leia narrowed her eyes. "What are we going to do know?" she asked.

"Find this Xi Charrian," Obi-Wan replied. "As I said, I think it would be best if you three went back to Coruscant with Master Yoda."

Luke once again shook his head. "I'm going with you," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You are as stubborn as Anakin, Force, it's bad enough with one stubborn Jedi, we don't need another," he muttered.

Anakin chuckled in reply.

Leia narrowed her eyes even more. "We'll go with Yoda to Coruscant," she said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Han protested.

"Well, it's either go to Coruscant with me or stay here," Leia replied.

Han sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

"Come you two will then, go with Kenobi and Skywalker, you must," Yoda said gesturing to Luke with his gimer stick.

"What? Master Yoda, we can't very well take him with us, this could be a dangerous mission," Obi-Wan protested.

"I can take care of myself," Luke snapped.

"He proved that when he was battling the droids," Anakin added.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "Very well," he muttered and Leia chuckled at General Kenobi's reluctance.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," she said turning her brown gaze to Luke.

Luke chuckled. "Yes, hey, make sure Han stays out of trouble for once," he said.

"Will do."

"Hey, don't ya worry about me, Kid, I can take care of myself too," Han said.

Luke laughed. "I'll see you guys later," he said and Leia nodded before walking toward the Intelligence ship with Han just behind her.

~*~

Anakin examined his son curiously as he, Luke and Obi-Wan made their way deeper into the Republic cruiser toward the cockpit. Luke was a bit small and slender for his age, Anakin could tell instantly that the boy had gotten his hair and eye color from him but Anakin couldn't seem to figure out if Luke really was Padmé's son.

Padmé. Anakin's dear wife for the last three years._ Is Padmé really Luke's mother?_ Anakin thought. He had a good feeling she was because it wasn't as if Anakin has done anything with another woman. He would never betray his wife's trust in him and so he figured Padmé had to be Luke's mother.

Luke glanced at him before he dropped into step behind the young man, Obi-Wan had disappeared inside the cockpit and Anakin saw that he had a few spare moments before Obi-Wan would insist he come into the cockpit and fly the ship.

"What's the matter, father?" Luke asked in a quiet voice.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm just thinking about someone," he murmured.

"Who?"

Anakin glanced at the cockpit where his former master was readying the ship before he glanced at his son who was gazing at him with curiosity and a slight flash of determination in his gaze. Anakin didn't know where the determination came from and he had a feeling Luke wouldn't tell him if he asked.

"My wife, Padmé," he replied in a quiet voice as to not let the statement carry to Obi-Wan's ears.

"Your wife? Is Padmé my mother?" Luke asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know, I figure she is if I'm your father," he replied.

Luke smiled slightly before glancing toward the cockpit. "Obi-Wan doesn't know, does he?" he asked.

Anakin, his blue eyes narrowed, shook his head. "If he knew, the Jedi would have kicked me out of the Order for breaking the Code," he replied.

Luke sighed. "Father, I know I shouldn't be telling you these things but some horrible things happen in the future," he said. "I cannot tell you of the events in the future but I can warn you that something is coming. I can't say when it will come but it's coming with a vengeance."

"What are you talking about, Luke?" asked Anakin.

Luke shook his head. "I've said too much already, father," he murmured.

"_Father?!_" Obi-Wan's voice echoed loudly and Anakin and Luke both whirled around in time to find Obi-Wan staring at them with huge shocked gray-blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" Anakin protested glaring briefly at Luke.

"I didn't know he was there, I haven't had that much training in the Force, why didn't you sense him?" Luke retorted.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Would someone care to explain why Luke just called you 'father'?" he asked turning his gray-blue gaze to Anakin who hesitated for a split second.

Luke let out a long sigh. "Just tell him, Father," he said. "He's going to find out sooner or later and do you think you'd feel better if it came from you and not someone else?"

Anakin smiled slightly. "For someone who has my genes in them, you sure do have a lot of wisdom," he said.

"Must have skipped a generation."

Anakin chuckled before turning his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Fine, I trust you won't tell anyone about this," he said. "But Luke is my son from the future."

"Your _son?!_" Obi-Wan said shocking lacing his voice.

"Yes, he is my son," replied Anakin.

"That would certainly explain why he has the same name as you and looks identical to you but who's his mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I have reason to believe it's my wife, Senator Padmé Amidala," he replied.

"_Padmé_'s your _wife?!_"

"Yes, we married soon after the Battle of Geonosis."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"Because I was afraid that you would tell the Jedi Council and I would get kicked out of the Order. I don't want to leave the Jedi Order. I also don't want to change the future to where my son wasn't born," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You could have trusted me enough to tell me, Anakin," he said softly. "I won't tell the Council but I feel when you are ready, you should tell them."

Anakin sighed. "I will, Master, when I feel the time is right," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I put in the coordinates for Charros IV into the system and made the jump to lightspeed as soon as we cleared Cato Neimoidia's atmosphere," he said.

Anakin nodded. "Thanks, I'll be in there in a moment," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded before he disappeared into the cockpit and Anakin turned his blue gaze back to his son. Luke was also gazing up at him, his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"What is my mother like?" he asked.

"She's very beautiful, very stubborn, and she's a senator," Anakin replied.

"Isn't she the one that the Supreme Chancellor was talking about when he contacted you?" Luke asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes but no one is supposed to know that I'm married to her because I may get kicked out of the Order if they know," he replied.

Luke nodded before smiling slightly. "All I know is that I have been sent into the past to make sure the future I currently reside in changes," he said. "And I will do anything, and everything, within my power to make sure the future does change."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this chapter was a bit shorter than the last chapter but at least I finished it**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: ah shut up, I've been busying working on **_**Keeping Faith, Book I: Exile**_

**Darth: aren't you almost finished with that story?**

**Blaze: not really, I still have about four chapters left**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup, I'm having fun with that story**

**Darth: you gotta love Ani/Obi stories**

**Blaze: yup I do, especially if Luke, Leia, and Padmé are apart of it**

**Ira: hi**

**Blaze: what the hell are you doing here? You haven't even made an appearance in **_**Exile**_** yet.**

**Ira: but its' coming up**

**Blaze: yeah, in chapter seven**

**Ira: dang (walks off)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 7**

**Darth: when you get to the events of Revenge of the Sith, the chapters are going to be shorter, aren't they?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Darth: ah**

**Blaze: what are you doing here?**

**Darth: waiting…**

**Vader: waiting for who?**

**Anakin: who are you?**

**Palpypie: mwahahahahaha**

**Darth: (slices Palpypie in half with his green lightsaber) him**

**Anakin: why did you do that?**

**Vader, Darth and Blaze: because he's an idiot**

**Anakin: well, okay then**

**Blaze: here's chapter 7 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Nataly SkyPot: **yo no habla mucho Español pero gracias por la comentario sobre esta historia, pero no tengo el tiempo para traducir sus comentarios en Español, lo siento.

**Chapter 7**

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed through the viewport windows at the dull red and pale brown planet that lay in front of him. Charros IV floated in front of him, filling the viewports of the Republic cruiser. The cruiser wasn't that big but Anakin was able to come up with a way to fit Luke in the cockpit of the ship because it was a twin-piloted ship.

Luke was standing at Anakin's side, examining the planet that lay in front of him. "Is that Charros IV?" he asked.

"That's it," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin could still sense the shock in his former master's posture, though his voice masked it, ever since he learned that Anakin was a father in the future and that Luke was his son. But Obi-Wan was hiding his surprise so well that the only reason Anakin sense the surprise Obi-Wan was feeling was because of the Master/Apprentice bond between them.

"Doesn't look too eventful," Luke muttered a bit disdainfully.

"Well, it's still better than Tatooine," Anakin said smiling.

"That's true," Luke agreed.

Anakin glanced at the display screen set in the instrument panel as they neared the planet. "Landing coordinates coming in," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled, looking pleasantly surprised. "That will teach me not to be skeptical. In the past when we've been informed that Intelligence has done the advance work, I've found that to be anything but the case," he said.

Anakin laughed suddenly and Obi-Wan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, _Here you are again_…"

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back in his chair as though he was waiting for the rest of it.

"I only mean that, for someone with a reputation for hating space travel, you've certainly taken part in more than your share of exotic missions. Kamino, Geonosis, Ord Cestus…" Anakin replied.

"You hate flying?" Luke asked looking at Obi-Wan with surprise in his eyes.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Depends," he replied to Luke before looking at Anakin and adding, "Let's just say that the war has prompted me to take a long view of things."

Anakin smiled. "Master Qui-Gon would have been proud of you."

"Don't be too sure."

Anakin frowned but he didn't ask what Obi-Wan meant by that last statement. Instead, he fell silent and left Obi-Wan with his thoughts for a long moment. "Do you think the Xi Char will talk with us?" he asked finally.

Obi-Wan blinked before swiveling around to face him. "They've every reason to be accommodating. After the Battle of Naboo, the Republic refused to do any business with them, for their having supplied the Neimoidians with proscribed weapons. They've been eager to atone ever since, especially now that their signature designs are being mass-produced more cheaply by Baktoid Armor and other Confederacy suppliers," he replied.

Anakin pursed his lips together in an expression of wariness. "I hope they won't hold it against us that I destroyed so many of their fighters," he said.

Luke glanced at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"During the Invasion of Naboo, I destroyed a lot of the fighters there," Anakin explained.

"And you were nine at the time," Obi-Wan added laughing shortly. "Let's hope your fame hasn't spread this far into the Outer Rim. But in fact, our success hinges almost entirely on whether TeeCee Sixteen can speak Xi Char as fluently as he claims."

"Master Kenobi, I assure you that I can speak the tongue almost as well as an indigenous Xi Charrian," the protocol droid chimed from where he was sitting beside Luke.

"Kind of reminds me of Threepio," Luke commented.

"You know Threepio?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke nodded once in reply.

Anakin chuckled. "I built him, you know," he said.

Luke smiled slightly before taking on a slight pained expression. "Did you have to make him so annoying?" he complained.

Anakin laughed. "I was nine, it wasn't my fault," he said. "He's not that annoying, is he?"

Luke smiled. "Let's just say, he talks about a mile a minute," he replied.

TeeCee had fallen silent when Luke had begun speaking. He began speaking again when Luke fell silent. "My term of service to Viceroy Gunray demanded that I familiarize myself with the trader's tongues used by all the hive species, including the Xi Char, the Geonosians, the Colicoids, and many others. My fluency will ensure complete cooperation on the part of the Xi Char. Although I expect that they will be rather disgusted by my physical appearance," he said.

"Why's that?" Luke asked curiously.

"Devotion to precision technology forms the basis of Xi Char religious beliefs. They accept as a matter of faith that meticulous work is no different from prayer' indeed, their workshops have more in common with temples than facotories. When a Xi Charrian is injured, he goes into self-exile, so that others won't have to look upon his imperfections or deformities. A Xi Char adage has it that, 'The deity is in the details.'"

"Wear your flaws proudly, TeeCee," Anakin said raising and clenching his right hand. "I do mine."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Dooku, when we first met, he sliced my right arm off," he replied gesturing to his right arm.

Luke frowned. "That's another thing we have in common," he said flexing his right hand.

"You got your arm sliced off too?" Anakin asked.

"Not my arm, my hand," Luke replied and Anakin narrowed his eyes when he sensed that Luke was keeping something from him. His electric blue eyes were narrowed and they seemed to have a slight haunted look to them.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Anakin asked as the Republic cruiser descended into Charros IV's ice-clouded atmosphere.

"Nothing," Luke murmured in reply.

Anakin narrowed his eyes but nodded before turning to watch as Obi-Wan gazed down through the viewport at the arid, almost treeless world. Anakin knew that the Xi Char lived on high plateaus, hemmed in by ranges of snowcapped mountains. Expansive black-water lakes dotted the landscape.

"A bleak planet," Obi-Wan commented.

"I'll still take this over Tatooine any day," replied Anakin.

"So would I," Luke agreed.

"I can think of far worse places to live than Tatooine," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled slightly before glancing as the oval-shaped newly-built landing platform came into view and Anakin guided the cruiser to the platform.

"I'm certain that it was constructed specifically for us," TC-16 said. "That's why the Xi Char were unremitting in their requests to know the cruiser's exact dimensions."

"The Republic could use the Xi Char right about now," Anakin commented glancing at Obi-Wan as he set the cruiser down on its' broad disks of landing gear and extended the vessel's starboard boarding. Obi-Wan walked to the top of the boarding ramp with Anakin and Luke just behind him and TeeCee bringing up the rear.

A runner stood in front of them and on either side of the landing platform were hundreds of excited Xi Charrians. "Guess they don't get many guests," Anakin murmured.

"Looks like it," Luke agreed as he walked at his father's side. TeeCee walked to Obi-Wan's side as the four of them started down the ramp.

As was often the case, the Xi Char's technological creations mirrored their own anatomy and physiology. With their short, chitinous bodies, quartets of pointed legs, scissor-action feet, and teardrop-shaped heads, they might have been living versions of the shapeshifting droid fighters they had helped produce for the Trade Federation--inwalk/patrol mode, at any rate. The wild chitterings of the hundreds-strong mob of welcomers was so loud that Anakin had to raise his voice to be heard."

"Celebrity treatment! I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Just be sure to follow my lead, Anakin, and you too Luke," Obi-Wan said with a pointed glance at Luke as he added in a lower voice. "If you are anything like your father, you most likely won't listen to orders as it is."

"Don't worry, Master, we'll be fine," Anakin said putting his arm around Luke's shoulders though his eyes were glimmering with amusement.

The closer the Jedi and the protocol droid drew to the edge of the landing platform, the louder the chitterings became. Anakin wasn't sure what to make of the sheer eagerness he felt coming from the aliens. It was as if some sort of footrace were about to begin. Frequently, an individual Xi Charrian, carried away by enthusiasm, would leap onto the sleek runner, only to be yanked back into the crowd by others.

"TeeCee, are they normally so zealous?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, noticing the same thing that Anakin was noticing.

"Yes, Master Kenobi. But their zest has nothing to do with us. It's the ship."

Luke smiled slightly as they stepped off of the landing platform. "That would explain that," he said pointing to the Xi Charrians that surged forward and swarmed the curiser, covering it from flat-faced bow to barrel-thrustered stern. The three Jedi watched in awe as patches of carbon scoring disappeared, dents were straightened, pieces of superstructure were realigned and transparisteel viewports were polished."

"Let's remember to tip them when we leave," Anakin said and Luke laughed in reply to that.

Occasionally, a Xi Charrian would leap on TC-16 or make a grab for one of his limbs, but the droid was able to shake his assailants off. "In their eagerness to peret me, I'm afraid they'll wipe my memory!" the droid said.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Luke asked.

"Especially after what you claim to have been through?" Anakin added.

"How can I be expected to learn from my mistakes if I can no longer _remember_ them?" TeeCee protested.

They were halfway down the runner when a pair of larger Xi Charrians scurried out to meet them. TC-16 exchanged chitterings and stridulations with them, and explained.

"These two will take us to the Prelate."

"No weapons, that's a good sign," Anakin said quietly.

"The Xi Char are a peaceful species," the droid explained. "They care only about the engineering of a piece of technology, not its intended use. That was why they felt unjustly accused and harshly judged by the Republic for the part their droid fighters played in the Battle of Naboo."

Anakin narrowed his eyes as the enormous building TC-16 had called a workshop topped two hundred meters in height and was crowned with latticework spires and towers that evoked strains of eerie music from the steady wind. Arrays of tall skylights lit the vast interior space, in which thousands of Xi Charrians toiled. Arcades of exquisitely engraved columns supported a vaulted ceiling of exposed roof trusses, among which roosted several thousand more Xi Charrians, suspended by their scissor feet and humming contentedly.

"The night shift?" Anakin wondered out loud.

"The Prelate is going to ask for introductions. I know who you two are but I do not know who you are," TeeCee said quietly gesturing to Luke.

"I am Luke Skywalker," Luke replied.

"I do not think it would be wise to introduce you to him as a Skywalker, they could put two and two together and figure out that you are related to Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And I don't think news of someone related to Anakin should be spoken as lightly as it has been since we left Cato Neimoidia."

"He does have a point," Anakin said. "For all we know, there may be Separatists spies, not that the Xi Char will allow that to happen but they could be here for a reason that we don't know. And the Separatists don't like me at all."

"They don't like any of the Jedi," Obi-Wan pointed out. "I think he should be introduced as Luke Starkiller just to keep them, or any spies that may or may not be in the area, from putting two and two together."

"Very well," TeeCee said before leading the way after the pair of escorts that had drawn far ahead of them. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke hurried quickly after TeeCee to catch up with their escorts before they noticed they were missing.

They entered into a kind of chancery, whose tall doors opened on a spotless room that could have passed for the captain's cabin of a luxury space yacht. Occupying a throne-like chair in the center of the room was the largest Xi Charrian the Jedi have yet seen, being attended to by a dozen smaller ones. Elsewhere, groups of tool-wielding Xi Charrians were going over every square millimeter of the chamber, scrubbing, cleaning, polishing.

Without ceremony, TC-16 approached the prelate and tendered a greeting. The droid had tasked his vocoder to provide Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke with simultaneous translations of his utterances.

"May I present Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Luke Starkiller," TeeCee said.

Waving away his retinue, the Prelate pivoted his long head to regard the three Jedi in front of him.

"TeeCee," Obi-Wan said, "tell him we're sorry to have disturbed him during his ablutions."

"You're not disturbing him, sir. The Prelate is attended to in similar fashion at all hours of the day."

The Prelate chittered.

"Excellency, I speak your language as a result of my former employment in the court of Viceroy Nute Gunray." The droid listened to the Prelate's response, then said: "Yes, I realize that does not endear me to you. But may I say in defense that my time among the Neimoidians was the most trying of my existence. To which my physical appearance surely attests, and is cause for my great shame."

Clearly mollified, the Prelate chittered again.

"These Jedi have come to seek permission from you to pose questions to a devotee in Workshop can-a certain t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak." TC-16 supplied the glottal stops and clicking sounds necessary to pronounce the name.

"A virtuoso engraver, to be sure, Excellency. As to the Jedi's interest in him, it is hoped that a work of art to which he devoted himself will provide a clue as to the current whereabouts of an important Separatists leader." The droid listened, then added: "And may I add that anything that brings joy to the Xi Char brings contentment to the Republic."

The Prelate's eye grooves found the Jedi again.

After a brief exchange, TC-16 said, "The lightsabers are not weapons. But if permission to speak with t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak rests on their surrendering the lightsabers, then I'm certain they will comply.

Obi-Wan was already reaching for his lightsaber but both Anakin and Luke looked dubious.

"You did say you two would follow my lead," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"To be fair, we said we would try," Luke said but he and Anakin relented and handed their lightsabers over to TC-16 who presented them to the Prelate for inspection.

"It hardly surprises me that you see room for improvement, Excellency," the droid said after a moment. "But then, what tool coud fail to benefit from the touch of the Xi Charrian?" He listened, then added: "I'm certain that the Jedi know you will honor your pledge to leave the imperfections intact."

~*~

"Where will we stay when we reach Coruscant?" Leia asked curiously as she and Han stood behind Yoda and the Intelligence analysts Dyne as they flew the Republic cruiser to the capitol of the Republic.

"If you want my opinion, Master Yoda, there may be a spot in the Senate Apartment Complex," Dyne said.

"Stay with a senator you two may," Yoda said. "Perhaps Senator Amidala, allow you to stay with her for a while she may."

"Amidala?" Leia echoed. She remembered hearing the name during the time she stayed with Bail Organa on Alderaan before the planet was destroyed. She didn't know much about the senator but she did know that she was one of the best Nabooian senators known. "Would we really get the honor of meeting Senator Amidala?"

"Yes you may," Yoda said. "Meet her you shall if agree to house you she does."

"How much longer until we reach Coruscant?" Han asked curiously.

"Three days it shall take us to reach the Coruscant," replied Yoda.

"Oh okay," Han replied.

Yoda chuckled. "Not used to the Republic ways are you?" he asked.

"Well, where we come from, the Republic doesn't exist," Han replied.

"Strange that is," the little green dwarf said. "Knew from the future you came but know the Republic didn't exist I did not."

"Yes, as far as I can tell, it ended around the same time I was born," Leia said.

Yoda nodded his little green head. "Reach Coruscant soon we will and speak with Senator Amidala I shall," he said.

Leia and Han nodded and the two of them turned their attention to the stars that flashed outside. "I wonder how Luke is doing," Leia murmured.

Han pursed his lips together. "The Kid can take care of himself, look how much he got himself into just to save me," he said.

Leia smiled before chuckling. "That is true," she agreed before she looked at Han. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Han muttered in reply.

Leia smiled and the two of them kissed as the Republic's Intelligence cruiser made its' way back to the capitol of the Republic.

~*~

Luke found himself surrounded on all sides by Xi Charrians but he couldn't seem to find the one that they were looking for. TeeCee, Anakin and Obi-Wan seemed to have know for their attention was on a Xi Char that was engrossed in engraving a corporate logo into a piece of starship console. Dozens of yet-to-be-completed pieces walled him in on one side' completed pieces were on the other. When TeeCee called his name, he glanced up from his work.

"t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th-ak, first allow me to say that your works is of such exceptional quality that the deities themselves must be covetous," TeeCee said.

The Xi Charrian accepted the compliment in humility and chittered a response.

"We appreciate the offer to watch you at work. But in fact, we are not unacquainted with some of your finer pieces, and it is because of one piece in particular that we have journeyed so far to speak with you. An example that recently came to light on Cato Neimoidia."

Luke noticed the Xi Charrian took a long moment to respond.

"A mechno-chair you adorned for the Trade Federation viceroy, Nute Gunray, some fourteen standard years ago." TC-16 listened, then added: "But surely it was yours, for the inner portion of the rear leg bears your devotional symbol." Again he listened. "A Baktoid forgery? Are you suggesting that your work could so easily be imitated?"

Luke glanced around to find that Xi Charrians that were working nearby were beginning to take a keen interest in the conversation. He nudged Anakin who glanced over his shoulder before nudging Obi-Wan to let him know about what was happening around them.

"We understand your reluctance to discuss such matters," TC-16 was saying quietly when they tuned back into the conversation. "Why, the very fact that you autographed a piece could be interpreted by the Prelate as a statement of pride."

T'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak's anger was apparent.

"Well, of course, you should be proud. But should the Prelate learn that the piece has for all these years resided with a personage such as Viceroy Gunray--"

Without another chitter, the Xi Charrian let go of his tools and launched himself from his work pallet--not at TC-16 or either of the Jedi, but straight up into the web of overhead girders. Ignoring indignant squeals from the rudely awakened Xi Charrians, he began to leap from one girder to the next, clearly determined to reach one of the tall skylights that perforated the roof.

Luke narrowed his eyes as the Xi Charrian leapt away. _But we need to know who asked him to make this mechno-chair. Perhaps that will help us to find this Sidious person,_ he thought. He knew he wasn't set back in time to help the Jedi solve every problem but if he could find out if Sidious is the person he thinks it is then he can stop his father from turning to the dark side, if what he suspects is true.

"I don't think he wants to speak with us," Obi-Wan said.

Before Anakin could say anything, Luke used the Force to leap in pursuit of the Xi Charrian.

"Luke!" Anakin yelled leaping after him as Luke hurried after the Xi Charrian.

"Anakin, Luke, wait!" Obi-Wan called. "Oh what's the use?" he added in a lower voice that Luke was able to hear as he ran after the Xi Charrian with his father just behind him.

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak was trying to squirm through a partially opened roof window when Luke and Anakin caught up with him, Obi-Wan was somewhere behind them.

The Xi Charrian's insectile forelegs were already outside the window when Luke grabbed the Xi Char in an effort to return him to the floor. Anakin grabbed his other side and between the two of them, they struggled to pull both of them down.

"Force, he's stronger than he looks," Luke said.

"Yes he is," Anakin agreed as both of them struggled to cling on as t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak leapt for a higher window, taking Anakin and Luke with him.

"Come on, Luke, we can do this together," Anakin called to his son.

"I'm too light to bring him down even with your help," Luke called back.

"Reach out with the Force, push against the roof that t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak is reaching for," Anakin said.

Luke did as he was told and he, Anakin, and t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak suddenly found themselves flying to the ground, taking at least thirty inverted Xi Charrians with them.

Obi-Wan leapt to the ground after them, landing just behind t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak and grabbing hold of him before the Xi Char could run off. "Are you two all right?" he asked.

"Been better," Luke muttered pushing himself off of the floor. "Anakin, are you all right?"

"Just bruised," Anakin muttered getting to his feet and narrowing his eyes as blasterfire erupted in the workshop, and into the midst of the throng of infuriated Xi Char appeared the Prelate himself, seated on a litter carried by six bearers and grasping a weapon in each foot. Each weapon was pointed at Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan and t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak.

Twenty Xi Charrians flattened themselves to the floor as the Prelate brought the blasters to bear on Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke. Before a bolt could be fired, TC-16 appeared from a side gallery, his body realigned and polished to a dazzling luster, shouting: "Look what they've done to me!"

Luke, in spite of the seriousness of this situation, couldn't help but chuckle and Anakin chuckled as well until Obi-Wan glared at them and they fell silent. The droid's tone of voice combined with anguish and wonder but the change in him was so unexpected and remarkable that the Prelate and his bearers could only gape, as if a miracle occurred in their midst. A babble of chitterings was exchanged, before the Prelate swung back to Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke and t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak, raising the blasters once more.

"But they meant no harm, Excellency," the droid intervened hurrying forward. "t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak fled in response to their questions! Master Obi-Wan, Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Starkiller sought merely to ascertain the reason."

The Prelate's gaze singled out t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak, who was still being held by Obi-Wan.

TC-16 translated. "Master, Kenobi, the Prelate advises you to pose your questions and to leave Charros IV before he has a change of heart."

Obi-Wan gave t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak to Anakin who held him before he looked at the Xi Char. "Ask him if he remembers the chair."

TC-16 relayed the questions before listening at the reply. "He remembers it now," the droid replied.

"Of course, he remembers now," Luke muttered.

"Indeed," Anakin agreed.

"Was the engraving done here?" Obi-Wan asked throwing Anakin and Luke a warning glance and father and son fell silent.

"He answers, 'yes sir.'" TeeCee replied.

"Was the chair brought to Charros four by the Neimoidians or by another?"

"He says, sir: "By another.'"

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged eager glances and Anakin let go of t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak before asking, "Was the hyperwave transceiver already affixed to it?"

TC-16 listened to t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak chittered response. "Both transceiver and the holoprojector itself were already affixed to the chair. He says that he did little but inscribe the legs of the chair and tweak some of its' motion systems." Lowering his voice, he added: "May I sa, sirs, that t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak's voice is…quavering. I suspect that he is hiding something."

"He's afraid," Luke murmured.

"And not of Nute Gunray," Anakin added.

Luke watched as Obi-Wan turned to look at TC-16. "Ask him who made the transceiver. Ask him where it was shipped from," he said.

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak chitterings sounded contrite as he replied to the question.

TC-16 listened before looking at Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke. "The transceiver unit arrived from a facility known as Escarte. He believes that the device's maker is still there."

"Escarte?" Anakin asked.

"What's that?"

"An asteroid mining facility," TC-16 explained, "belonging to the Commerce Guild."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 7**

**Darth: are you going to start chapter 8 soon**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: (hands Darth a cappuccino the size of the Death Star)**

**Darth: YAY!**

**Palpypie: don't mind if I do (takes cappuccino)**

**Darth: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Chewbacca: (pulls out crossbow)**

**Luke: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Anakin: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Han: (pulls out blaster)**

**Leia: (pulls out blaster)**

**Blaze: (pulls out candy sword) attack!**

**Palpypie: Ahhhhhh! (Runs away)**

**Blaze: (puts away candy sword and laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Blaze: yay! Next chapter!

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: I can't believe the last chapter was nine pages**

**Darth: I know, that was a surprise!**

**Blaze: hey! I'm going to make this chapter 11 pages long**

**Darth: ha, good luck with that**

**Blaze: thanks, here's chapter 8 and I hope that you like it**

**Chapter 8**

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, what if Luke is in trouble?" Leia muttered as she paced in Senator Padmé Amidala's apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex. She didn't know why but she felt that Luke was in danger and she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind. Senator Amidala was watching her with narrowed eyes and Leia felt as though she was staring into a mirror image of herself.

She didn't remember much about her mother, the only thing that she remembered was feelings of sadness and she knew that her mother was very beautiful. Bail never talked with her much about her mother but he had shown her pictures and some of those pictures resembled Senator Amidala strongly.

Leia wondered if Padmé was her mother but she couldn't figure out how she came to that conclusion. Padmé was sitting on her couch in her apartment, watching her as she paced. "I am sure your friend is all right," she said. "If he is with Anakin, I mean General Skywalker, then he is bound to be fine."

Leia noticed instantly how Padmé said Anakin rather than General Skywalker and she narrowed her eyes. Han was at her side and he stretched out a hand to stop Leia in her pacing. "Calm down, Leia," he said. "We can't be sure if they are in danger or not."

Padmé opened her mouth to say something when her comlink beeped and she turned her attention toward it. "Senator Amidala here," she said into it and the holographic image of Yoda appeared, standing beside a tall dark skinned man.

"Senator Amidala, settling in are your two companions?" Yoda asked.

"Yes they are but Leia is worrying about her friend," Padmé replied.

"Ah, heading out toward Beldarone, their friend is, along with Obi-Wan and Anakin," Yoda said.

"Why are they going there?" Leia protested. "I thought Luke was coming to Coruscant."

"Tried to convince him to come to Coruscant Skywalker did but stubborn Luke is and declined the offer he did. Joining with Anakin and Obi-Wan in the battle at Beldarone Luke is," the little green dwarf said.

"When will they come back to Coruscant?" Padmé asked.

"Say I cannot," Yoda replied.

Leia frowned. "Let's hope he's all right," she said.

"Don't worry, Princess, the Kid can take care of himself and I'm sure that Anakin and Obi-Wan will make sure he don't get into any trouble," Han said. Leia noticed he had been about to his 'his father' but had amended his statement. Leia knew that Anakin didn't want the Jedi to know about him breaking the code and she figured Han wasn't about to spill that news. She didn't know why but she had a feeling it was because of Luke and she was sure Luke wouldn't want his father to get into trouble if the Jedi found out about him being Anakin's son from the future.

She didn't even know as to what had happened to get them tossed into the past and she figured it was the Force. She didn't know much about the Force but she knew that the Jedi worked with the Force and she knew that Luke understood more about the Force than they did.

"Let you know we will if hear news of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke we do," Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Padmé replied and disconnected the transmission before she looked at Leia and Han. "If you want, you can sit down. There is no use in pacing over things you have no control over."

Leia nodded before sitting down and Han sat down beside her. Padmé turned her attention back to them. "Are you somehow related to Bail Organa, Leia?" she asked.

Leia, remembering that she had introduced herself as Leia Organa, narrowed her eyes slightly. "Distantly," she lied. She knew she would never be able to explain how she was Bail's daughter when they were tossed into the past and, where she came from, Bail was dead.

"I see," Padmé said before she fell silent.

"She suspects something," Han muttered to Leia.

"Yes, I can see that but we cannot tell her the truth. It makes sense that the Jedi understood but how can we be sure that someone who isn't a Jedi will understand? I hardly understand what happened as it is," Leia murmured in reply.

Han nodded before the two of them turned their gaze to the Coruscanti sky in front of them.

* * *

Luke rather liked the starfighter his father managed to get him. It was more different than the X wings he was used to flying in the future. The ship was a Delta-7 Aethersprite, or Jedi Starfighter as Anakin sometimes called it. It had an bulbous aft cockpit and stubby wings but Luke liked it.

The R2 unit that was helping him fly it reminded him of the way Artoo flew his X wing during the Galactic Civil War at the Battle of Yavin, the Battle of Hoth and when he was flying to Bespin to confront Vader.

Just thinking of the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, Luke remembered why he was sent into the past. He was supposed to find a way to keep his father from turning to the dark side and he was determined to find that way. Launching after his father from the landing bay of the _Integrity,_Luke quickly flew after his father.

"Anakin, do you have any idea as to why we were brought here?" Luke called over the comlink.

"Because Grievous might be here since the Jedi at the Jedi Temple intercepted a message from Grievous within the mechno-chair we sent them," Anakin called back.

"Could they know that we have the mechno-chair and, thereby, not be here?" Luke asked.

"It depends, the people of Belderone need our help," Anakin said before adding, "I am surprised that you know how to pilot a Delta-7 so well."

"Where I come from, I was one of the best pilots," Luke replied.

Anakin laughed. "Well, let's find how good you are," he said. "Ready?"

Luke turned his gaze to the viewport in front of him and spotted many ships flying toward them. "What types of ships are those?" he asked.

"Those are Vulture fighters, Geonosian twin-beaked Nantex starfighters and the rest are just the Separatists' droid fighters," Anakin said.

"Target practice," Luke said grinning.

"You read my mind," Anakin agreed. Luke placed his right mechanical hand on the control yoke to activate the long-range scanners and saw the threat-assessment screen display the signatures and deployment of the Separatists capital vessels. Luke smiled slightly as he and his wingmate, a clone trooper known as Shadow, flew directly into the battle.

* * *

Anakin smiled as he watched his son and his son's wingmate enter the battle before he hailed his wingmate. "I say we leave the small stuff to Odd Ball and the other pilots, and go straight for the ones that matter," he said into it. "At least, that's what Luke's doing," he added gesturing to where Luke and his wingmate were spinning rapidly in the air, firing on the capitol ships that lay around Beldarone.

"Anakin, there are approximately five hundred droids positioned between Grievous and us. What's more, the capitol ships are too heavily shields, even with Luke and Shadow's help," Obi-Wan called back.

"Just follow my lead, Master," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed loudly through the comlink. "I'll try. _Master._"

Anakin scanned the threat-assessment display, committing to memory vector lines of the closest enemy fighters, that weren't already being targeted by Luke and his wingmate. After that, he reopened a channel to R2-D2.

"Battle speed, Artoo!" Anakin ordered.

Again, the starfighter shot forward. Indicators on the console redlined. Just short of the roiling fray, when he couldsense the droid ships drawing a bead on him, he shoved the yoke into a corner for a pushover and streaked out of the maneuver with all weapons blazing. Nearby, he could see Luke and his wingmate doing a similar maneuver and all around them droids flared and flamed on all sides of him.

One of the droid starfighters caught the side of Luke's ship and Anakin watched, a bit amazed, as Luke's ship dipped at a downward angle before flying upward at a ninety degree angle, appearing right behind the droid starfighters, his wingmate struggling to keep up with his movements.

Another series of blasterfire caught Luke and his wingmate but they destroyed the starfighters and flew straight through the fire that flared around them. Anakin instantly opened up a channel with his son. "Luke, are you all right?" he called, dodging around another starfighter.

"A bit toasted but I'll be all right," Luke called back.

"Be careful, Luke," Anakin called before disconnecting the transmission and locked down the trigger of the laser cannons before he made a second pass through the enemy wave, destroying a dozen or more fighters in a heartbeat. But the tri-fighters were onto him now, eager for payback. Before they could catch up with him, a volley of blasterfire slammed into the tri-fighters and they exploded. Flying through the sparks were Luke and Shadow, their weapons blazing against the fighters against them.

"Nice shot, Luke," Anakin called before narrowing his eyes as a fighter appeared to starboard and a second volley sizzled down from overhead, slamming into the ship. Artoo loosed a series of urgent whistles and tweets as the starfighter was rocked to its' shields.

Blue lightning coruscated across the console, and droid fighters appeared to port and starboard. More bolts found their mark, throwing Anakin hard against the safety harness.

"Just what I needed," he said, in appreciation before swerving hard to starboard, he caught the first ship with a sideslip shot. The second fighter sheared off as quickly as it could from the expanding fragmentation cloud. But Luke and Shadow were there and their turbolasers caught the droid ship, causing it to explode in a ball of fire as it crashed into another tri-fighter, causing the second to explode.

Anakin scowled. "That was my ship," he protested angrily through the comlink to Luke.

"Well, next time be quicker," Luke called back. "By that way, that makes it ten to nine."

"We were keeping score?"

"Yes we were."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh at that and he could hear a sigh of relief come through Luke's comlink. He disconnected the transmission before contacting his wingmate to make sure he was still there after he checked the display to make certain Obi-Wan was behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"A bit toasted but okay," Obi-Wan replied.

"Stay with me," Anakin said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always, Master."

Deeper into the melee now, ARC-170s, V-wings, and droid fighters were joined in a great cloverleaf of combat, chasing one another, colliding into one another, twirling out of the fight with engines smoking or wings blown away. Weapons themselves, the droids were accurate with their bolts, but slower to recover, and easily confused by random maneuvers, as with the maneuvers Anakin could see Luke doing.

"That boy of yours is reckless," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Like father like son," Anakin replied smiling as he flew after the enemy leader of the cloverleaf clash and began to harass it with laser bolts. Adapting to his tactics, Obi-Wan fell back' then leapt his starfighter into kill position and opened up.

"Nice shot," Anakin said when the wing leader vanished.

"Nice setup," Obi-Wan replied.

"You two are still falling behind," Luke called over the comlink. "I've been keeping count, it's now seventeen to twelve."

"When we destroy Grievous's ship, we're going to be ahead," Anakin called back.

Luke just laughed before he and Shadow flew away deeper into the battle and Anakin, signaling to Obi-Wan to follow, climbed out of the main battle, veering tangent to it, and rocketed toward the nearest of the Separatists' nearest needle-noses picket ships. Loosing two missiles to draw the picket's attention, he yawed to port, pushed over, then came back at the vessel with lasers.

"Run the hull! Target the shield generator!" he called.

"Any closer and we'll be inside the thing," Obi-Wan called back.

"That's the idea."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin as the two of them unleashed all cannons as they headed deeper into the thick of the heaviest fighting now, where ranged fire from the Republic capitol ships was breaking against the particle and ray shields of their targets.

"Luke, are you still all right?" Anakin called.

"Better than ever, Anakin," Luke called back. "Need any help?"

Anakin smiled. "No, Obi-Wan and I have it," he replied.

"All right, if you need help, just give a shout out."

"Will do."

Blinding light pulsed behind the canopy blast tinting. The picket Anakin had piqued with missiles was under heavy bombardment. He grasped that a high-yield torpedo would be too much for it, and rushed to deliver it. The torpedo tore form between the starfighters cockpit-linked fuselages and burned its' way toward the picket.

The picket's shields failed for an instant, and in that instant the huge incoming turbolaser bolts did their worst. Struck broadside, the picket burst lie an overripe fruit, venting long plumes of incandescence and spilling light and guts into space.

Anakin jinked away, whopping into the comlink. "We've got a clear shot at Grievous," he shouted to Obi-Wan.

With its' tapered bow and large outrigger fins, the general's cruiser resembled a classic-era Coruscant skyscraper laid on its' side.

"This hardly seems to the time to bait him, Anakin. Have you had a look at those point-defense arrays?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When are you going to learn to trust me?" Anakin asked.

"I do trust you! I just can't keep up with you!"

"Fine. Then I'll be right back."

"Wait, Anakin, I'll go with you," Luke's voice sounded and Anakin glanced up as Luke's Delta-7 dodged around a droid fighter and flew to his side.

"You sure you can keep up with me?" Anakin asked.

Luke laughed. "You try and keep up with me," he retorted and father and son flew off together toward the ship, pushing their starfighters to its limits, paying out laser bolts and missiles that exploded harmlessly against the great ship's deflector shields. Anakin and Luke peeled away from the fiery wash, only to fall back at the ship in predatory banks, breaking ultimately for its 200-meter-tall conning tower.

The cruiser's in-close batteries came alive, chundering, gushing enormous gouts of spun plasma at the pest that was attempting to besiege it. Snap-rolling and signaling to Luke to do that same, Anakin slid the starfighter hard to port, belly up, and continued to fire with Luke at his side.

As he and Luke continued to fire on the ship and tried to harry the invulnerable bridge with bursts of their lasers, the batteries of the colossal vessel tried but failed to get him in target lock. Anakin couldn't help but picture Grievous standing stalwart behind the transparisteel viewports.

"A taste of what's coming when we meet in the flesh," he growled.

"Anakin!" Luke called warningly.

"What?" Anakin snapped back angrily.

"Calm down, remember what I told you about the consequences of using your anger," Luke replied.

Anakin glowered but he knew that Luke was right. If Luke was from the future then perhaps he knew of what will happen to Anakin if he continued to use his anger like this. Shaking his head to clear it and using the Force to calm himself down, he and Luke flew upward toward the bridge again.

"I'm calm now, Luke," he said through the comlink.

"Good, I don't want to lose you as I do in the future," Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked but Luke didn't reply as he disconnected the transmission and returned to the battle at hand. Anakin, confused, flew to Luke's side as the two of them continued their bombardment of Grievous's ship.

* * *

General Grievous was very surprised as he examined the battle that raged. His reptilian eyes tracked the audacious maneuvers of the two yellow and gray starfighters that were attempting to strafe the bridge. Firing with precision, anticipating the response of the forward batteries, taking chances even a clone wouldn't take…these two pilots had to be Jedi.

One was unafraid to call on his rage.

While the other seemed to be calming the first pilot's rage.

Grievous knew instantly of who the first one was as he continued to fire on the _Invisible Hand_'s shimmering shields and the viewport's transparisteel. Grievous knew who the first man was but he didn't know who the second was, the one that seemed to be calming the rage of the first Jedi pilot.

The first pilot was none other than Anakin Skywalker.

But the second one was a mystery even though his maneuvers were so identical to Anakin's that it made it seem as though he were somehow related to Skywalker.

_But where is Anakin's usual wingmate, Obi-Wan Kenobi?_ Grievous wondered silently until he saw the starfighter flying behind Skywalker and Skywalker's wingmate, the starfighter was followed by an AC-170 fighter that belonged to a clone trooper.

_Ah there he is,_ Grievous thought, noticing the two Jedi that were thorns in the Separatists' side.

Grievous was still thinking about who this new fighter was and he had a feeling Lord Tyranus might find news of this newcomer most interesting. As the battle raged on, Grievous turned his gaze to the droids on the bridge of the ship. He knew that his could turn the tides of this battle if he wanted to but his Sith Masters had ordered him to safeguard the lives of the Council members--though, in fact, the Confederacy needed none other than Lords Sidious and Tyranus.

He turned to watch the simulation playing above the tactical console as he thought about whether or not to talk with Tyranus. He then swung back to the viewports, recalling the ARC-170 pilots who had hounded Gunray's shuttle only days earlier. He waved for one of the droids.

"Alert our vessel commanders to stand by to receive revised battle orders."

"Yes, General," the droid acknowledged.

"Raise the ship. Prepare to fire all guns on my command."

"Yes sir."

As the droids prepared for the attack, Grievous made a decision. He was going to tell Lord Tyranus about this newcomer and how similar he was to that of Anakin Skywalker.

Making his way into the communication chambers, Grievous contacted Tyranus before kneeling down when Tyranus appeared before him in an holographic image.

"Why are you contacting me when you are supposed to be in battle, General?" Tyranus demanded.

"I have found some news that you may find interesting, my Lord," Grievous said. "It would seem that Anakin Skywalker attempted to attack the _Invisible_ _Hand_ but what was more surprising was Skywalker's wingmate, it was not Obi-Wan Kenobi. In fact, Skywalker's wingmate's maneuvers were almost identical to Skywalker's as though they were related somehow. I cannot say if I am sure on this but I know that you may be able to find some use of this information."

Tyranus narrowed his eyes. "This is most interesting," he said. "I will speak with my master about this, return to the battle at hand, General."

"Yes my Lord," Grievous replied and the holographic image of Tyranus disappeared. Almost as soon as it disappeared, Grievous gave the order to the droids to fire all guns on the Republic ships in the battle.

* * *

Count Dooku frowned. He knew that Grievous wasn't lying and he also felt the disturbance, both he and his master, Darth Sidious, had felt it. But he wasn't sure if Grievous was right about Skywalker's new wingmate being related to him. _I must speak with Lord Sidious about this,_ Dooku thought before he quickly contacted his Sith Master.

The holographic image of Darth Sidious appeared before him. "What is it, Lord Tyranus? I told you not to contact me unless it was important," Sidious said.

"General Grievous gave me some interesting information that I think may be associated with the disturbance we felt days ago," Dooku replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Skywalker has a new wingmate in the battle that is currently going on above Beldarone and Grievous seems to think this new wingmate is related to Skywalker because of how identical their maneuvers were."

"This is most interesting," Sidious said coolly. "If there is someone related to Skywalker out there, it will jeopardize our plan. We must continue with our plan as it is but when I contact you again, I will tell you of what to do against this new threat."

"Yes my master," Dooku said lowering his head and the holographic image of Sidious disappeared and Dooku was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Anakin, what is happening?" Luke called turning his Delta-7 Aethersprite starfighter to the Separatists' ship.

"I don't know," Anakin admitted.

At that moment, the cruiser rose until it was well above the plane of the ecliptic, with its bow angled slightly Coreward. Then it fired but not at the Republic battle groups, nor at Bedlerone itself, but at the convoy of evacuees and its escort starfighters.

Luke felt the disturbance as ship after ship was destroyed by the ship. He didn't know much about the Force but he did know of disturbances, such as the one that hit Ben Kenobi when Alderaan was destroyed. But Luke never thought he would feel such disturbances while stuck in the past.

He suddenly understood what Ben Kenobi felt like when Alderaan was destroyed. Thousands of voices cried out, and the battle and command nets group shrill with shouts of dismay and outrage.

"It doesn't look like there's a follow-up volley," Luke called.

"It doesn't look like it," Anakin agreed and Luke winced when he heard raw anger in his father's voice.

"Anakin, father, please control your anger," Luke said almost pleadingly.

Anakin took a deep breath that sounded like a hiss over the comlink. "All right, Son, I'm okay now, I'm okay," he said.

Luke nodded once before looking as fighters began to slink back to the Separatists ships and the entire Separatist fleet was turning tail. "His barbaric act caught us by surprise just so he could escape?" Luke asked confused.

"Grievous has always been a coward," Anakin said.

"Anakin, Luke, the evacuees need our help," Obi-Wna called over the comlink.

"We're coming, Master," Anakin called before he broke off his futile pursuit of the cruiser and Luke quickly followed his father's lead. As he, his father and Obi-Wan sped off to help the evacuees of the planet Belderone, the Separatist fleet disappeared into lightspeed.

* * *

As they entered hyperspace after helping the people of Belderone, Anakin found himself spending more and more time with Luke. Ever since the Battle, Anakin has been thinking more and more about what Luke had told him, about the consequences of using his anger. While Obi-Wan put the ship on autopilot, Anakin turned to look at Luke who was sitting behind him.

They had sent TC-16 to Coruscant for further debriefing by Republic Intelligence while R2-D2 was on Belodrone, where technicians were seeing to damages he had sustained during the battle. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke had the old white Republic cruiser to themselves and had exchanged their Jedi robes, and black clothing in Luke's case, for outfits more suitable to itinerant spacers.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked curiously, leaning over to look at the display console in front of him.

"The asteroid mining operation that the Xi Charrian had told us about," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan nodded once. "Hopefully we can figure out who sent this mechno-chair to the Xi Charrians," he said.

"And hopefully find this Sidious?"

"Precisely."

"If we do find this Sidious, what will that do?" Luke asked.

"Hasten the end of this war," Anakin replied. "Sidious is the one that is behind everything from the Battle of Geonosis to now and if he can be found and stopped then the war will move quicker to its' end."

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. "You wanted to talk about something else, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to know about the future and why you seemed so haunted when you talked about your mechanical hand," Anakin said.

Luke shook his head. "I cannot say anything," he said. "When I came to the past, I was told that I was sent back to make sure the future I live in does not come to pass."

"Will you at least tell me of what you your life is like in the future?"

Luke pursed his lips together as though he was thinking about how to reply. "I lived on Tatooine, as I told you," he said. "I lived with my aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars."

"Owen Lars is my stepbrother," Anakin said. "I did not know Beru and Owen got married, I am happy for them."

Luke smiled a bit sadly and Anakin frowned, wondering where the sudden sadness had come from. "Yes, they treated me as though I was their own son until they were killed."

"Who took care of you when your aunt and uncle were killed? And where was I?" Anakin asked.

Luke hesitated. "You were dead," he said finally.

Anakin narrowed his eyes, sensing that Luke wasn't telling him the entire truth. "I wasn't really dead, was I?" he asked.

"In a matter of speaking you were," Luke replied. "At least, that's what some people told me."

"I know you are keeping something from me, Son, what is it?" Anakin asked.

Luke shook his head. "I cannot tell you, not know," he said before he looked at the display console. "We're here."

Anakin turned his attention back to the controls, still wondering about what Luke had told him, and gripped them as Obi-Wan switched the ship off of autopilot as they came out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the mining facility in front of him. Named for the asteroid belt in which it was prominent, the Escarte Commerce Guild facility that orbited between two massive, multi-mooned gas giants in an otherwise uninhabited star system two hyperspace jumps from Belderon, on the Rimward side of the Perlemian Trade Rout. Oblate when mining operations had commenced twenty years earlier, Escarte was now a concave hemisphere, heavily cratered by the forces of nature and the gargantuan labor droids of the Commerce Guild.

"When the Xi Charrian said it was an asteroid mining operation, I wasn't picturing an actual asteroid," Obi-Wan commented.

"It was TeeCee Sixteen who told us that," Anakin said. "Maybe something was lost in the translation."

The space around the belt was defended by Commerce Guild corvettes and fleet patrol craft modeled on the Geonosian starfighter. Regardless, Republic Intelligence had managed to insert one of its agents on Escarte. Unfortunately, they learned that the Bith artisan who allegedly had designed the hyperwave transceiver and holoprojector for Gunray's mechno-chair known as Thal K'sar had been arrested, on charges yet to be learned.

An alert chime sounded from the cruiser's instrument console as they neared the asteroid.

"Escarte," Anakin said. "Demanding that we identify ourselves and state our intent."

"We're freelance merchants in search of work," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Right," Anakin said before he relied the information into the microphone.

"Corellian cruiser," a husky voice retuned, "negative on your request to dock. Escarte has no job openings. Suggest you try Ansion or Ord Mantell."

Luke narrowed his eyes before gesturing to a corvette that was coming about at starboard. "What's that?" he asked.

"Intercept vector," Anakin replied. "Any last-minute instructions, Master?" He added glancing at Obi-Wan.

"Yes: stick to the plan. Our best hope for getting close to K'sar is to get ourselves arrested."

Luke and Anakin grinned at each other. "Shouldn't be a problem," Anakin said. "Both of you, hang on."

Luke watched as Anakin firewalled the thrusters and threw the cruiser into a hard turn not away from the corvette, but aimed directly at it.

The console chimed another alert.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "They're warning us away, father," he said.

"Yes, I know, Son," Anakin replied keeping the cruiser on course. "Quick flyby. Our way of saying we're not happy about being turned away."

"No lasers," Obi-Wan said.

"Promise. We're just going to buzz them."

Anakin watched as the corvette grew larger in the viewport and heard the console continue to chime, in escalating alerts. An instant later, two turbolaser beams streaked across the cruiser's bow.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "They don't look too happy, father," he said.

"They are definitely not amused," Obi-Wan agreed.

"We'll just have to try harder," Anakin replied, dropping the cruiser's nose and increasing in speed. He maneuvered part of the way under the corvette and, at the last moment, he pulled back on the control yoke, taking the cruiser through a spiraling high-boost climb. A fusillade from the corvette's forward batteries narrowly missed clipping the ships' tail.

"Enough plausibility," Obi-Wan said. "Level out and signal that we're complying."

"Master, you're not taking our assignment seriously enough. If we make it too easy for them, they'll suspect we're up to something."

Anakin saw two patrol craft rushing in to join pursuit. With flashes of scarlet light racing alongside, Anakin whipped the cruiser through a teeth-rattling bank and shot for the thick of the asteroid belt.

"The only thing worse than being your wingmate is being your passenger!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Ah come on, it's not that bad," Luke said.

"See? At least someone agrees with me when I say it's not that bad," Anakin said.

"Like father like son," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin had the ship tipped to one side, intent on weaving through a cluster of rocks when a laser bolt struck the closest asteroid. Rubble from the explosion peppered the cruiser's shields, but he console displays confirmed Obi-Wan's hunch that no damage had been done.

He took a firm grip on the control yoke and yanked the cruiser into a turn. The patrol craft clung doggedly, angling to outflank the larger ship, but Anakin kept cheating the turn tighter and tighter, forcing the fighters to break off. The cruiser had no sooner realigned itself then it gave a sudden lurch, snapping Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke back into their seats, then forward again. Anakin reached over his head to make adjustments, and the cruiser raced forward once more, only to freeze, then tremble.

Luke leaned forward slightly. "We've been caught in a tractor beam," he said.

Anakin glanced at him. "That's right," he said, a long-suffering look in his eyes.

"From Escarte? Impossible. We're much too far away," Obi-Wan protested.

"That's what I thought."

Anakin's hands started to fly across the instruments, shutting down some systems and activating others.

"Don't fight it, Anakin, I don't think the ship will hold together."

Anakin's jaw clenched but he nodded once and his hands fell to his sides.

"Calm down, father," Luke said putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder and he took a shuddering breath to calm himself down.

"Look at it this way," Obi-Wan said as the cruiser drew closer to the distant facility. "At least you made them work for it."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I told you it would be eleven pages**

**Darth: oh bleh**

**Tigerstar: wow, this is your longest chapter yet**

**Blaze: yup**

**Tigerstar: how many chapters is this story going to be?**

**Blaze: well, let's see, I still have chapters 24 to 55 of **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** to do as well as almost all of the events in **_**Revenge of the Sith **_**so I would say about twenty five more chapters, maybe more, maybe less**

**Tigerstar: dang!**

**Blaze: yup, please review and I'll post chapter 9 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: (drinking Pepsi) it's about time**

**Blaze: what happened to your cappuccino addiction?**

**Darth: oh its' still there but I can't find a Starbucks anywhere**

**Blaze: ah**

**Palpypie: (drinking cappuccino) ah, that's some good stuff**

**Darth: kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him (chases after Palpypie in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: ah come on!**

**Palpypie: ahhh! (Runs off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 9 and I'm aiming for twelve pages for this chapter though I'll be happy if I make it to ten**

**Chapter 9**

Luke narrowed his eyes as the tractor beam gently guided the cruiser into a guild-made crater that was now a docking bay. Ordered out of the ship, Luke followed Anakin and Obi-Wan as they led the way out of the ship, down the boarding ramp with their hands on top of their heads. Uniformed creatures that looked like Gunray and many other people that Luke didn't recognize surrounded the cruiser and a security team comprising of humans, aliens, and droids were marching toward them.

"Not exactly the warm welcome we received on Charros Four," Obi-Wan said.

"Almost makes me nostalgic for the Xi Charrians," Anakin admitted and Luke smiled slightly.

"Keep your hands where we can see them!" the human chief of the security detail shouted as he stepped onto the landing platform. "Make no sudden moves!"

"Such drama," Anakin said.

"I agree," Luke said smiling.

"No mind tricks, both of you," Obi-Wan cautioned them.

"Spoilsport," Father and Son muttered at the exact same time before they smiled at each other and chuckling quietly but fell silent when Obi-Wan glared at them again.

A light-complected, blonde security officer was as tall as Anakin and wider in the shoulders. A badge that Luke didn't recognize was affixed to the collar of his gray uniform and he figured the man was the captain of the Guard. He brought the security detail to a halt when everyone was still three meters from the boarding ramp. At his signal, the aliens spread out to both sides, brandishing wide-muzzled blasters that Luke didn't recognize.

The captain looked Luke, Obi-Wan and Anakin up and down, then circled them once, hands clasped behind his back. Eyeing the ship, he said, "I haven't seen one of these in a while. But judging by the retrofitted cannons, I'd have to guess you're not ambassadors of goodwill."

"Let's just say we've been forced to adapt to the times," Obi-Wan said, causing the captain to scowl.

"What's your business in this sector?" He demanded.

"We were hoping to find freelance work," Anakin said.

"You were informed otherwise. Why create problems for yourselves by harassing one of our corvettes?"

"We felt that you'd been impolite--when all we wanted was to introduce ourselves," Luke was the one that replied this time, keeping his voice calm and he caught a look of pride coming from Anakin.

The captain almost laughed. "And then this has all been a misunderstanding?"

"Exactly," Obi-Wan said.

The captain shook his head, this time not concealing his amusement. "In that case we'd be glad to show you around--_starting with the detention level._" HE swung to two other humans in the detail. "Stun-cuff these comedians and search them for concealed weapons."

"Great, I came to the past to resolve the future and I end up getting arrested," Luke grumbled under his breath.

"Look at it this way," Anakin said grinning, "We're that much closer to finding the man we want to talk to."

Luke just smiled and chuckled in reply.

"Can't we simply pay a fine and be on our way?" Obi-Wan asked, not listening to father and son, as the magnetic cuffs snapped into place around his wrists.

"Tell that to the judiciary," the captain snapped.

When the frisks were complete, the two humans stepped away. "They're clean."

"That's one thing in their favor. Search the ship and impound anything of value. And alert detention that I have two for containment," the captain said nodding slightly to the two humans. Drawing a blaster from his hip holster, he motioned Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke toward the turbolifts.

The crater docking bay was accessed by several corridors, some un changed since the days they had served as mining tunnels, from what Luke could tell, others were reinforced by plasteel girders and dressed up with ferrocrete panels. It was apparent also that some of the turbolifts were housed in former mine shafts.

The captain indicated an unoccupied lift and followed Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke inside. When two aliens hurried for the same lift, he waved them away. As soon as the door closed, he lowered his weapon and spoke with a sudden urgency. "We have to make this quick."

"Um, am I missing something here?" Luke asked.

Anakin glanced at him. "You'll see," he replied.

"You're Travale," Obi-Wan said and Luke suddenly remembered the code name that the three of them had been furnished.

"Things have gotten more complicated with the Bith. He's slated for execution," Travale said.

Anakin's eyebrows met in a V. "What did he do, murder someone?" he asked.

"Some sort of accounting error."

"Seems like a rather harsh penalty to me," Luke said.

"Escarte Judiciary claims it wants to make an example of him. But it's clear the charges were trumped up." Travale paused. "Could have something to do with your being here to see him."

Travale hadn't been given a reason, from what Luke recalled, but Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement. "If he's expecting to die, he may not feel inclined to talk to us," he said.

"My thought, too," Travale said. "But maybe if you could break him out…"

"You could arrange that?" Anakin asked.

"I can try.

The turbolift came to a rest at that moment and the door slid open.

"Welcome to the detention level," Travale said, Luke noticed he had switched back into character as he shoved the three of them out into the anteroom beyond. Behind a semicircle of consoles stood five surly nonhumans, wearing uniforms similar to Travale's and sporting heavy sidearms.

"Show our three guests to cell four-eight-one-six," Travale told the person in front of them.

"Already occupied by the Bith--K'sar," the person responded.

"Misery loves company," Travale said.

Executing a crisp about-face, he returned to the turbolift. Emerged from the enclosure of display screens, a four-eyed alien led Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan into a narrow corridor lined with detention cells that reminded Luke of the detention center onboard the Death Star. Thirty meters along he stopped to enter a code into a wall-mounted touch pad and the bloodstained door to 4861 slid opened.

Luke wrinkled his nose at the smell and he noticed the cell didn't contain a cot nor a refresher.

"Word of warning," the alien said in Basic, "the quality of the cuisine is surpassed only by the cleanliness of the accommodations."

Luke grimaced at that though he felt a warning nudge from his father and he quickly cleared his face.

"When we'll hope to be released before lunch," Obi-Wan said.

The creature that was slumped in the corner Luke figured was K'sar. His long-fingered cuffed hands were in front of him. He was slender, well dressed and seemingly unharmed.

K'sar glanced up but didn't say anything as the cell sealed behind them.

"Some fix," Anakin said loudly. "Good job back there."

Luke noticed that Obi-Wan was playing along to whatever it was his father had started. "You didn't help matters any by flooring that security guard," he said.

"Ah, she had it coming."

Anakin walked over to where K'sar was huddled and said something that Luke couldn't understand and he figured was in K'sar's own language.

A moment later, K'sar said in Basic, "It's none of your concern. Please leave me alone."

Anakin shrugged before walking over to join Obi-Wan and Luke on the far side of the room.

"Patience," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Patience? Him?" Luke asked.

"I've been getting better," Anakin protested. "And how did you I wasn't patient?"

Luke grinned. "I didn't, until now," he replied and Anakin scowled at him though amusement was glimmering in his eyes.

Less than a standard hour had passed when they heard voices in the corridor. The door grated open, revealing Travale and two alien security officers. Without a word, the aliens standing to either side of Travale grabbed him by the arms and hurled him headlong into the cell.

Obi-Wan and Luke both caught him before he hit the floor.

"Another unexpected development?" Luke asked curiously.

Travale was cuffed and rattled. "My cover's blown," he said quietly. "Don't know how, or by whom."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. "No coincidence," he said.

"Someone is onto us," Obi-Wan muttered before leaving it at that.

Luke frowned. "Now what?" he asked as he shifted, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable in the stun cuffs he was wearing.

"Were you able to arrange anything?" Obi-Wan asked Travale.

He nodded. "Power failure. Brief, but more than enough time for you to get out of here."

"_Us,_" Anakin amended. "You're coming along."

"I appreciate that." He frowned, looking uncertain. "Hope I was wrong in figuring that you two will be able to open the door…manually, I mean."

"We can open the door," Obi-Wan assured him.

"How long before the power fails?" Anakin asked.

"An hour from now." Travale glanced at K'sar. "What about him?"

Anakin stood up before crossing the room and Luke watched as he murmured something to the alien. The alien's lidless black eyes grew considerably larger and he said something that Luke was too far away to hear.

"Just be ready."

Luke, realizing that Travale was talking, turned his attention back to him before tuning back into the conversation as Travale said, "take the tunnel to the left of the guard station. Keep taking lefts until you reach a stairway, then follow that to the docking level."

"You're going a different way?" Anakin asked suddenly and Luke leapt up before glaring at him.

"Don't do that," he complained.

Anakin laughed. "You need to be more tuned with the Force if you weren't able to sense me," he said smiling before he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Someone has to deactivate the tractor beam, or your ship's not leaving. Two levels below this one there's a power coupling station,. I know just enough to disable it temporarily."

"You're not going alone," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned. "I believe it's your turn…" he said.

Luke noticed that Obi-Wan didn't argue. "That means K'sar goes with you and Luke. Don't allow him out of your sight, Anakin, you too, Luke."

"We'll still have the guards to deal with."

"Don't worry about them," Anakin said before he spread his hands and snapped the cuffs from his wrist, Obi-Wan did the same before snapping Travale's open while Anakin did the same with Luke's.

Travale smiled broadly. "I love a good plan," he said.

* * *

About an hour later, when the power began to die, Luke stood beside Anakin and Obi-Wan, by the door as the cell's grim encrusted illuminator faltered and died. Obi-Wan shoved his hands sideways through the air and the door retracted.

Travale shook his head in wonderment. "It never ceases to amaze me," he said.

"Me too," Luke agreed.

Anakin swung to K'sar. "Now! Hurry!" he said and the five of them moved into the unlit hall.

"Emergency power should come on shortly," Travale said.

Ahead of them they could hear the five guards toggling switches on the console and speaking in excited voices. Anakin and Luke weren't halfway to the anteroom with K'sar when one of the guards appeared at the end of the narrow corridor. The alien's huge eyes seemed to be looking straight at them and Luke figured he could se in the dark though not as well as a Jedi, even a fledgling Jedi like Luke.

Before the guard could realize what was happening, his raised blaster went soaring down the corridor into Luke's hand and Anakin glared at him. "That was mine," he protested.

"We got it away from him, that's all that matters, it doesn't really matter as to who did it," Luke pointed out and Anakin scowled at him though Luke knew that his father knew he was right.

A Force push from Obi-Wan sent the alien flailing back into the anteroom and slamming into the turbolift wall.

The rest of the guards hurried out from behind the darkened console to counterattack. By then Obi-Wan and Anakin were on them, dropping them with punches, side kicks, Force pushes and Luke couldn't help but stare in amazement at his father's rapid movements. Bodies sailed across the anteroom, tumbled over one another, and smashed into display screens. One of the aliens managed to get off a shot, but the blaster bolt missed anyone during its mad carom around the room.

The fracas was over almost before it began.

In the red glow of the emergency lights, K'sar cast a dumbfounded look around. "You're Jedi!" he exclaimed.

"Two of them at least," Travale said.

"Hey!" Luke protested.

Anakin laughed as he walked to his son's side. "You still have much to learn, Luke, so, technically, you would still be a Padawan," he said.

"What are you doing here--on Escarte?" K'sar asked.

Anakin pressed his forefinger to his lips with elaborate seriousness. "Republic business." And then he, after taking the blaster from Luke, placed the guard's blaster in K'sar's hand.

K'sar stared at the weapon. "But--" he began.

"We won't need it," Anakin replied smiling slightly.

Travale watched them. "Here's where we part company," he said to Anakin. "Remember: stay left until you reach the stairway."

"Where are you sending them?" K'sar asked.

"Docking Bay Thirty-Six."

"I know the way," the alien said.

Travale chuckled. "This just keeps getting better and better." He looked back at Anakin and Luke who were standing side by side. "K'sar will also know the way to Docking Bay Forty. That's where we'll be waiting for you. Escarte Control won't be able to bring the tractor beam back online immediately, and judging by the way you fly, you shouldn't have much trouble dodging the patrol craft. But good luck anyway."

"Thanks but there's no such thing," Anakin said.

"You'd be surprised," Luke added.

As Travale and Obi-Wan were running off, Luke noticed that one of the turbolift cars was descending.

"Security detail coming to check on the guards," K'sar said.

Anakin nodded toward the dark corridor they were supposed to take. "Go!"

K'sar's long legs propelled him as a fast clip but instead of going left as Travale had advised, he turned right at the first intersection. Luke frowned. "Didn't Travale say to keep going left?" he asked.

Anakin nodded before grabbing K'sar's shoulder and spun him around. "This isn't the way we were told to go," he said.

"The captain's a newcomer to Escarte," the alien replied, short of breath. "I've been here for fifteen years. I know every route through this rock."

Both Anakin and Luke regarded him in silence.

"Trust me, Jedi, I have nothing to gain by lying to you and remaining here."

"He's got a point," Luke said.

Anakin sighed before tapping him into motion. Several minutes of running brought them to a rickety stairway, which K'sar didn't hesitate to climb.

"I'd still like to know what you did to end up in detention," Anakin admitted from behind K'sar with Luke bringing up the rear.

"So would I," Luke called up already tired from the run here.

"And I wish I could tell you both," K'sar said. "My superior--a Gossam--said I had made an accounting error that would cost the Commerce Guild a small fortune."

'You were always an exec?"

"I started out as a technician--design, installation, the whole gamut. Gradually, I worked my way up."

"Up, may. But you're on the wrong side of this war. Your entire species."

K'sar stopped to catch his breath and Anakin and Luke did the same. "Clak'dor Seven had little choice," he said. "The Separatists were offering unrestricted access to hyperspace routes, better deals on trade goods, no interference…As for me, I was already working for the gild. one day it was business as usual, the next--on the heels of what happened on Geonosis, at any rate--the guild was suddenly at war with the Republic." He raised his gaze. "We go left at the top of the stairs."

Luke frowned, hearing the note of indecision in his voice. "You don't sound as sure as you did," he said.

"You don't," Anakin agreed.

"I haven't been in this area for a long while, but I'm certain we can reach the docking level."

"I'm not so certain," Luke muttered under his breath though he was sure that his father had heard him. If Anakin did hear him, he didn't say anything in reply as he, K'sar and Luke raised into the corridor. It was covered with rock walls that bore what looked like scars of giant drills. Light and oxygen were scant, and the uneven floor was slipper. Anakin clamped his right arm around the alien's narrow waist before doing the same with Luke to help them along.

"Wait, wait!" K'sar said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Luke gasped.

"I made a mistake!" K'sar's eyes were filled with dread. "We shouldn't have come this way!"

Anakin prevented him from moving while Luke gazed around, searching for the source of what caused the dread to arise in K'sar's eyes. "Too late to turn back," Anakin said in reply to the alien's statement.

"We have to! You don't understand--) K'sar broke off and Luke turned in the direction of the sound of servomotors and hydraulics. Around a bend in the gloomy tunnel raced a dwarf spider like droid, its' long-barreled blaster cannon already sweeping side to side, in search of targets.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he examined the droid as it fixed its' huge circular photoreceptors on the three of them and it rushed forward to make the kill. Anakin instantly threw K'sar to one side before doing the same with Luke as the dwarf spider fired. Two glaring bolts gouged a trench in the hewn floor of the tunnel, and the report cannon resounded deafeningly from the walls.

The head pivoted, looking for Anakin before discharging again. Anakin flipped himself away. Calling on the Force. He swirled his hands in front of him to prevent the intense heat from engulfing him. Rolling once more, he tired to get underneath the droid's striding legs, but the spider anticipated him, skittered backward and loosed another charge.

As Anakin leapt, he noticed Luke was scanning the area, as if trying to come up with the best way to help him. _Stay where you are, Luke, you'll be safer there,_ Anakin said silently.

_But…_ Luke began.

_No 'buts' Son. You may not be born yet but I am still your father,_ Anakin retorted. He suddenly found himself propelled by the Force, as well as the force of the explosion, and he struck the arched ceiling before falling hard to the ground.

Blacking out for a moment, he awoke to find the droid charging toward him and Luke kneeling at his side. "Anakin?" he said and Anakin noticed he had called him by his first name and not father and he figured it was because the Bith was still within earshot.

Anakin Force pushed Luke out of the way before catapulting to his feet. He flew forward, intent on ripping the power cells from beneath the droid's dome. Luke, seeming to have noticed what Anakin had in mind, started forward but Anakin glared at him and he stopped.

The droid, not less determined, retreated and reared up and Anakin fell short of the mark. Anakin curled his body, counting on the momentum to carry him forward.

The spider continue to retreat, then dropped back on all fours, traversing its' cannon.

Feigning a sidestep, Anakin hurled himself completely under the droid, but still couldn't find cover. He heard the sound of the muzzle of the long cannon hitting the scabrous wall. Realizing that it had entered a section of the tunnel too narrow to allow for a half turn, the droid stamped its legs in frustration, then began to back itself into the wider stretch.

Without a clear plan in mind, Anakin chased it, heard the dome began to pivot before the sound of a blaster set on full automatic sounded. Anakin glanced briefly over his shoulder and noticed, ten meters down the corridor, K'sar was on his feet and standing next to Luke, Luke was the one that had the heavy weapon in front of him in a two-handed grip, firing directly into the spider's red photoreceptors and power cells.

Confused, the droid tried desperately to spin around, but there wasn't room. Loose rock calved from the walls as the barrel of the cannon struck again and again. The Bith and Luke continued to advance, the latter emptying the blaster's power cell. An electronic shriek tore from somewhere inside the spider, and sparks began to geyser from its perforated dome. The four legs danced in anger for a moment longer then stopped, and the tunnel began to fill with smoke. Finally the droid collapsed, the tip of its cannon slamming into the floor at Luke and K'sar's feet.

Anakin eased around the smoking machine and removed the blaster from Luke grip. The droid's dome pinged as it cooled; a steady susurration escaped the blaster's gas chamber at that moment. Anakin ignored it as he glanced at Luke. "That was a bit reckless, even for you," he said.

"I know how to use a blaster," Luke protested.

"Perhaps but it was still reckless."

Luke rolled his eyes skyward. "At least I know where I get my recklessness from," he muttered.

Anakin smiled before looking at the Bith. "How much farther?" he asked.

"We're close," K'sar said. "Half a kilometer or so past the bend."

"Can you make it?"

K'sar nodded and the three of them hurried through the final stretch, emerging from a tunnel opening at the rear of the docking bay. A hundred meters away the cruiser was sitting just where the tractor beam had left it. Few guards were about and most of them were battle droids.

Anakin took a moment to study the disposition of the of the droids, then turned to K'sar and Luke. "No matter what I do, I want you two to head straight for the boarding ramp. Don't stop running until you're inside the ship, understand?"

K'sar nodded.

Luke looked dubious.

Anakin sighed before placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You're going to have to trust me," he said softly.

Luke sighed. "Fine but be careful, may the Force be with you," he said.

Anakin smiled. "You too," he said before he leapt out of the corridor, deliberately calling attention to himself to distract the droids from firing at K'sar and his son. The two of them ran toward the cruiser while Anakin evaded the blaster bolts with perfectly timed jumps and rolls and he got close enough to the droids to wave some of them into others, toppling them as if they had been picked up by a strong wind. From one, he called a blaster rifle to his hands, and mowed down those that were still on their feet.

Following K'sar and his son up the boarding ramp, he rushed into the cockpit and began to power up the cruiser's defensive systems, after he coaxed Luke out of the pilot's seat. Bolts from the droids' blasters ricocheted form the fuselage and transparisteel panels. Traversing the cruiser's fore and aft cannons, Anakin fired, burying the droids under huge chunks of ferrocrete blown from the walls and ceiling.

"Good shot," Luke said.

Anakin grinned as he leaned back briefly and put the flight systems on online before he left the cockpit with Luke just behind him. They found K'sar sitting in the floor of the main hold, panting.

"Why aren't you raising the ship?" the Bith asked. "Guild corvettes are probably already on the way."

Anakin stepped closer to him, his expression darkening visibly and Luke gazed at Anakin before stretching out a hand and placing it on his father's shoulder. Anakin glared at him but Luke held his gaze for a long moment and Anakin sighed before taking a deep breath to calm the anger that was rising inside of him.

"You and I need to talk firs. And either you answer my questions, or I jettison you here, and let the Gossams do what they will with you."

The Bith's eyes expanded. "Talk? About what?" he a asked

"A hyperwave transceiver you designed fourteen years ago."

"Fourteen years ago? I can barely remember last _week_."

"Think harder," Anakin said, the anger apparent on his face as he glared at him from beneath an angrily furrowed brow. Luke's calming presence at his side did calm his anger down a bit but Anakin still felt it there.

"Why are you doing this to me? I just saved your life!"

"He's right, Anakin," Luke said.

"Remind me to thank him later. Right now you're going to tell me about the transceiver. It would have been a special order. More than usual secrecy. You would have been well paid. You installed it in a mechno-chair," Anakin said.

K'sar started. His wrinkled mouth puckered and he stared at Anakin in terror. :Now it all comes together--my arrest and imprisonment, the death sentence! The transceiver…that's what brought you here."

"Who placed the order?"

"I suspect you already know the answer."

"How did he contact you?"

"Through my personal comlink. He needed someone of great skill. Someone willing to follow his every instruction without question. The designs he went were like nothing I had ever seen. The end result was almost…artistic."

"Why did he allow you to live--afterward?"

"I was never sure. I knew I'd been useful. I thought he might require additional devices, but I never heard from him again."

"If you're right about your arrest, that means he has been keeping an eye on you. Tell me the rest and we might be able to keep you from his long reach."

"Who are you talking about?" Luke asked.

Anakin glanced at his son. "It's of no importance to you now Luke," he said before he looked back at K'sar.

"That's everything!" K'sar exclaimed.

"You're holding something back," Anakin said in a flat menacing tone that he struggled to calm though Luke's presence at his side he side helped a bit.

K'sar gulped and clutched at his neck. "I built two of them!"

"Who received the second one? One of the Separatists leaders?"

Swallowing with difficulty, K'sar said: "it went to Sienar!"

Anakin blinked in surprise. "Raith Sienar?" he asked.

"To Sienar Advanced Projects. It was designed for some sort of experimental spacecraft they were building."

"Who was the craft meant for?"

"I don't know--I swear, Jedi, I don't." K'sar paused, then added, "I knew the pilot Sienar hired to deliver the ship."

"Knew?"

"I don't know if she's still alive. But I know where you could begin to look."

"And where would that be?"

K'sar swallowed. "Naos III," he said softly.

A while later, after Anakin got all the information he needed, he walked to the pilot's seat and Luke sat down beside him. "Anakin?" he said softly.

Anakin glanced at him. "What is it, Son?" he asked.

Luke gazed at him for a long moment as if contemplating whether or not to say what was on his mind but he then shook his head. "Never mind," he said.

Anakin frowned before he placed his mechanical hand upon Luke's shoulder. "What is it, Son? You know you can speak with me," he murmured. K'sar was asleep so Anakin knew, so long as the Bith was asleep, he could talk freely about Luke being his son, until Obi-Wan and Travale came back.

"It has to do with the future. You're still using your anger, even though you're trying not to and I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop the future I live in from coming true," Luke murmured.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I promise you, Luke, that I will help you change the future," he said before he paused and then added, "It's hard for me to control my emotions. I couldn't control them when my mother and it's harder for me to control them now."

"Please Father, you have to try," Luke whispered. "I don't want you to…you to die in the future."

Anakin noticed immediately that his son amended the last part of the statement and he couldn't help, once again, what his son was keeping from him. He gazed at his son for a long moment and Luke gazed up at him. "I'll tell you, someday, father, I will, but not until this is all over," he said and then he fell silent.

Anakin gazed at him for a long moment before he nodded and turned his gaze back to the navicomputer console as Obi-Wan and Travale walked into the main hold of the ship.

"Good to be alive!" Travale shouted with joy.

Obi-Wan glanced a t K'sar before walking over to the cockpit and strapping himself in the co-pilot's seat, Luke was sitting beside his father with a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder that was erasing the last remnants of frustration he had been feeling.

"Any problems reaching the ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Other than being attacked by a droid spider, nothing more," Luke said.

Anakin smiled before adding, "It was just the usual calls. Obviously you were successful at disabling the tractor beam."

"Not a skill I expect to draw on again, but, yes, thanks to Travale."

Anakin glanced at the console, waiting for the cofferdam telltale to go off, then called on the thrusters to move the cruiser away from Escarte.

"And here I was certain we weren't out of this yet," Obi-Wan said gesturing toward the two Guild corvettes that were dead in space.

Anakin shrugged. "Anticlimactic," he said.

"K'sar seemed rather…subdued. Were you able to question him?" Obi-Wan asked regarding Anakin for a moment.

Anakin busied himself with the controls and Luke glanced at him as he said, "Briefly."

"And?"

"We have a new lead." Before Obi-Wan could say anything in reply, Anakin said: "Hyperspace coordinates coming in."

Banking widely, the cruiser left Escarte and sluggish lights behind.

* * *

Dooku loved the Works section of Coruscant because it was like a home away from home for the human who had earned the title _Darth Tyranus_. Dooku was still surprised that he, the leader of the Separatists movement, was so close to the heart of the Republic and yet everyone was oblivious to it. Dooku figured it was because no one knew about the Works or figured no one went there.

One structure in the Works--columnar in shape, round-topped, propped by angular ramparts--rising from the defiled core of the Works like a stake driven into its heart. Strong in the dark side--made so by Darth Sidious--the building had been the place of Dooku's apprenticeship, just as it had served as a training ground for Darth Maul before Dooku, and who knew how many other Sith disciples before Maul.

The Jedi were turning into fools because they cold not see their own downfall, the coming of their endtime.

The sound of footsteps made Dooku turn just as a figure dressed in a hooded cloak of burgundy material, closed at the neck by a distinctive clasp and covering everything except the lower portion of the figure's face and his hands. Rarely was the hood lowered, allowing the wearer to walk unnoticed through the byways and plazas of Coruscant's blurred underground.

This was none other than Dooku's master, Darth Sidious.

"Welcome, Darth Tyranus," Sidious said as he drew nearer.

"Lord Sidious," Dooku said, bowing slightly at the waist. "I spared no haste in leaving Kaon."

"And took a great risk you did, my apprentice." Whether by nature or design, Sidious's words came out slowly, sibilantly.

"A calculated risk, my lord."

"Do you fear that the Republic has become so adept at eavesdropping that they can now listen in on our private transmissions?"

"No, my lord. As I told you, the Republic has probably deciphered the code we have been using to communicate with our…partners, shall we say. But I am confident that the Intelligence division knew nothing of our plans for dealing with the Bith at Escarte."

"Then my instructions were carried out?"

"They were."

"And still you have come here."

Dooku hesitated for a split second. "I wanted to speak about the appearance of Skywalker's new wingmate," he said finally.

"Indeed? I thought you wished to speak about the Jedi's rescue of K'sar."

Dooku shook his head. "I feel that the appearance of this new wingmate may be dangerous toward your plan," he said.

"How so?"

"General Grievous reported that this young man was calming the rage and the hatred that was rising inside of Skywalker to where Skywalker wasn't trying any reckless endeavors and never once used his anger as you predicted he would. Not to mention, their piloting is so nearly identical that I seem to think they are kin. This man is altering Skywalker, I do not know how, and I have a feeling it has to do with the disturbance we felt in the Force prior to the battle of Beldarone."

Sidious was silent for a long moment and Dooku could feel the anger coming off through the Force. He had been able to count on one hand how many times Sidious has been angry but suddenly he needed two hands.

"The appearance of this young man, whoever he may be, is differently altering my plans," Sidious said. "Do you know of this young man is with Skywalker and Kenobi?"

"Yes, I believe he is. When I heard about K'sar being released, it said that three Jedi helped, not two so I believe that this young man is with Skywalker and Kenobi."

"Good, we can take them both out then."

Dooku blinked, not expecting that. "Forgive me, my lord, but what do you mean?" he asked.

"They are heading out toward Naos III, I know that, and we will set a trap for them there," Sidious said.

"If this young man is posing such a threat, what shall we do with him?"

Sidious smiled. "This young man is an irritant just as Obi-Wan Kenobi is an irritant," he said. "I want you to make sure that Obi-Wan Kenobi and this new man ceases to be irritants."

"They represent so forceful a threat to our plans?"

"No, but Skywalker does," Sidious replied. "Kenobi has been like a father to Skywalker and this new man is somehow related to him, has to be related to him if he's able to fly identically like Skywalker. Orphan Skywalker by taking out his kin and his father figure once and for all and he will shift."

"Shift?"

"To the dark side."

"An apprentice."

Sidious gazed at him. "In good time, Lord Tyranus. All in good time."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow! Without the author's note, it's exactly twelve pages**

**Darth: SIDIOUS IS GOING TO KILL OBI-WAN AND LUKE**

**Blaze: I think Nemesis is going to be mad**

**Nemesis: if Obi-Wan dies, I swear to god… (Doesn't finish sentence but pulls out flaming pitchfork and lightsaber before glaring at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: what did I do?**

**Nemesis: if Obi-Wan dies, you die**

**Blaze: if Luke dies, you die (pulls out nuclear tipped rocket launcher, lightsaber and the Death Star's laser)**

**Darth: ah what the heck, if Anakin gets' ambushed on Naos III by the people Dooku are sending after him, you die**

**Palpypie: crap!**

**Blaze: no cussing! (Ties Palpypie to a chair with duct tape)**

**Nemesis and Blaze: (take up positions with their weapons pointed at Palpypie)**

**Darth: please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can, hopefully Thursday but probably next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Palpypie: get me out of here!**

**Blaze: (aims the Death Star laser and lightsaber at Palpypie)**

**Nemesis: (aims nuclear tipped rocket launcher and flaming pitchfork at Palpypie)**

**Darth: (aims Lucifer the Shark with laser drills in his teeth and all 118 turbolasers on the **_**Executor**_** at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: (duct taped to a chair) ah crap!**

**Blaze: here's chapter 10 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I will update again when I get at least 100 reviews but I'll gladly accept more but please try to help me get to at least 100 reviews**

**Shinen no Hikari:** The only reason that I don't give Luke enough credit in the combat situations are for two reasons; one, we haven't even gotten to the part where there is a lightsaber duel and two, I don't know enough about flying and space battles in order to show that Luke is "more capable than you show him to be by far as well as you portray him to be too submissive anf incompeten," to quote your review. I'm trying the best I can and sorry if I make Luke seem too submissive _and (not anf) incompetent (not incompeten)_. I'll try to correct that but I just wanted you to know the reason why I portray him that way. I know how Luke acts but I don't know enough about space battles to show that, as I said before.

**Jocasta Silver:** Ferus Olin isn't going to be in this story so I most likely won't kill him off.

**Chapter 10**

Han narrowed his eyes as he paced in Senator Amidala's apartment and he glanced at Leia who was pacing at his side. Padmé was watching them pace with narrowed eyes. "Pacing isn't going to help your friend. I am sure that he is fine, Master Yoda promised to contact us when he receives word about your friend and the others," she said.

"I know," Han sighed.

Padmé smiled as he watched them though Han noticed that Padmé wasn't looking to well. The golden protocol droid that Han remembered all too much, See-Threepio, walked to Padmé's side. "Are you all right, Mistress Padmé?" he asked.

"I just feel a bit nauseous," Padmé murmured holding her stomach and Han hurried to her side before helping her to her feet before guiding her toward the refresher, a concern Threepio waddled after them.

Padmé began retching and Han winced at the sound before he glanced at Leia who joined them. "She looks really sick," he murmured.

Leia frowned. "Perhaps she has a bug or something," she suggested as Padmé wiped her mouth and slowly sitting on her heels.

"She doesn't have a bug," Threepio said. "It seems to me as though this is natural. I would not know because I am only trained in over six…"

"…million forms of communication, yeah, I know, I know," Han grumbled. Even in the past, Threepio was still an annoying pest.

Padmé glanced at the three of them. "Threepio's right, it's just natural," she whispered but she didn't elaborate as she walked past them and head back into the living room. Han frowned in concern before he glanced at Leia.

"Do you know what's the matter with her, Princess?" he asked.

Leia shook her head. "No," she admitted. "I don't."

Han sighed when he heard the worry in Leia's voice. "You're worrying about the Kid, aren't you?" he asked.

"Aren't you even a bit worried about him?"

"Of course I am, Princess, but the kid can take care of himself. Besides," Han lowered his voice before adding, "he has his father with him."

"That is actually what I am afraid of."

"Calm down, Princess, that old man said that Luke, myself and you were sent into the past to change it. Perhaps what happens in the future won't happen if the kid can change the outcome of what happens to cause the future we live in," Han said.

"When did you get so wise?"

Han grinned. "I have always been wise, didn't ya know that?"

Leia just rolled her eyes skyward and sighed.

* * *

Luke winced as his right leg sank almost to the knee in the much that passed for Naos III's main street. An equally onomatopoeic sound accompanied Luke's remaining leg and he could tell Anakin and Obi-Wan were having the same trouble trying to hop to solid ground. As Luke attempted to shake the filth off of his shoes, and he noticed a pink strand was on Anakin's shoe, refusing to let go.

"What's that?" Luke asked pointing to the pink strand.

"I don't know but it's disgusting," Anakin grumbled struggling to shake it off.

Obi-Wan leaned over to reluctantly peer at the slick boot, not wanting to get too close. "It could be something alive, or something that was once alive, or something that came from something alive," he said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to catch a ride on someone else," Anakin grumbled before looking at Luke.

"Don't look at me," Luke protested backing up a step.

Anakin just laughed.

Obi-Wan straightened up and shoved his hands deeper into the sleeves of his robe. "I warned you there are worse places than Tatooine."

As they made their way down the streets, Luke watched as, when they reached the solid ice, Anakin was able to get the unidentifiable pink thing off of him and it fell into a snowdrift. "Worse place than Tatooine," he mumbled. "And, what, you feel we need to visit every last one of them? When are we going to be allowed to return to Coruscant?"

"Blame Thal K'sar. He was the one who suggested we should start here."

Luke gazed around. "I can't help but wonder if the next place is going to be worse," he admitted.

Anakin glanced at him. "If we were anywhere near Coruscant, I would have dropped you off but we just keep traveling back and forth in the Outer Rim," he said.

For a long moment, silence existed between the three companions and then the three of them said at the same time: "Almost makes me nostalgic for Escarte."

Anakin glanced at Luke who was grinning and he smiled back before looking at Obi-Wan. "You know it's time to end the partnership when that happens. In fact, I could see you and Yoda teaming up. You share the same fondness for caution and lectures."

"Yes, we're two of a kind, old Yoda and me. I can see you and your son teaming up," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Luke grinned at each other. "That would be a team I would want to see someday," Luke said.

Obi-Wan winced. "I had to say something," he muttered as they continued their slog toward what seemed to be the heart of the place.

Judging by the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, Luke had the feeling that Obi-Wan doubted that Fa'ale Leh would be found here. Luke felt that if this Twi'lek didn't want to be found then she would have changed her name and maybe even her skin color.

Luke knew that the three of them might have gone directly to the source--to Raith Sienar-- had Supreme Chancellor Palpatine not vetoed the idea. And now they were stuck in this slimy road trying to find a Twi'lek that might not even be on the moon anymore.

With snow falling harder on Naos III, the three of them came to a stop. Obi-Wan gestured to a nearby cantina. "This has to be the fifteenth we've passed," he said.

"More like sixteenth," Luke said.

"On this street," Anakin added. "If we stopped for a drink in each one, we'll be drunk before we reach the bridge."

"With any luck. Still, they're likely to be our best source of information."

"As opposed to just looking up her name in the local comm directory."

"And a lot more fun."

Anakin grinned. "Fine with me. Though I think Luke should stay outside," he said.

"I'm twenty-five years old," Luke protested.

Anakin glanced at him before stretching out a hand and ruffling Luke's hair, causing him to scowl. "Yeah, so, you're still my son and I'm not letting you get drunk."

Luke scowled. "Fine, I'll make sure you two don't go fall into one of those pits of muck," he muttered.

"That's a good boy."

Luke couldn't help but laugh at that. "You sounded like you were talking to an animal," he said.

Anakin smiled. "I did, didn't I?" he said before laughing as well and turning to look at Obi-Wan. "Where do you want to start?" he asked him.

Completing a circle, Obi-Wan pointed to a cantina diagonally across from them. The Desperate Pilot.

Four hours later, half drunk and nearly frozen, Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the final cantina while Luke waited outside. He shivered before drawing the cloak around him to ward off the chill of the snow that fell on top of him. _I had to agree to staying out here,_ he grumbled silently.

Sighing as he gazed around the area, he narrowed his eyes when a disturbance in the Force struck him, several minutes following Anakin and Obi-Wan entering the cantina and he gazed around. _Father?_ He called silently through the Force.

_I'm a bit busy right now, Son,_ Anakin's voice replied silently.

Luke turned his attention to the top of the building as droids began firing on the window and he felt his father's presence in the room. _Father_? He called silently.

_I'm all right, Son, head out toward the river and we'll meet you there,_ Anakin's voice ordered and Luke hesitated for a split second before drawing the hood of his cloak over his head and running toward the river that Luke was talking about. He heard the purr of a vehicle and rushed over to the river in time to see Anakin and a red-skinned Twi'lek blast out of a cave next to the river.

"Ride with Obi-Wan," Anakin called as he flew past and a moment later Obi-Wan, on a sled identical to Anakin's appeared. Luke took a flying leap before landing on the speeder behind Obi-Wan and he glanced at him.

"Nice of you to join us," he said.

"You looked like you needed the help," Luke replied before he leaned over and pointed to where his father was heading. "That way and hurry. I think someone's following us."

"Of course someone's following us," Obi-Wan muttered but he instantly took off after Anakin and the Twi'lek that was riding behind Anakin. Luke had to hold on tightly to prevent himself from being thrown off as the sled hurried after his father.

The star that warmed Naos III was a white blur, low on the horizon. Ominous clouds obscured the mountains to Luke's right and the snow was falling down harder. "Great, at this rate, we might end up flying straight into a blizzard," he muttered.

"Lovely," Obi-Wan muttered and Luke felt him use the Force to keep the crystalline flakes from being like pellets against his skin. Luke couldn't see anything around him and he noticed that the river wasn't smooth. Pebbly where surface water had thawed and refrozen countless times; mounded up over debris traped during freeze' pocked by fishing holes' heaped high with ice that had filled the holes…

Matters weren't helped any by the fact that they were both being shot at.

Bolts from the repeating blaster on the bridge had Obi-Wan weaving all over the river, Luke could barely hold on as Obi-Wan slalomed around ice dams and leapt over small mounds. The repulsorlift would have allowed them to fly over the obstacles--as Anakin was doing, father down the river.

"That does it, Obi-Wan, switch places with me," Luke muttered and Obi-Wan nodded before they switched places and Luke instantly began flying over the obstacles and continue to weave away from the blaster fire.

The vacillating roar in Luke's right ear told him that one of the pursuit sleds had caught up with them. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw the sled's human pilot bend low over the control bars to provide his Rodian rider with the clearance he needed.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan shouted and Luke, noticing what the Rodian was about to do, braked, allowing the sled to come alongside more quickly than the Rodian had planned. The Rider's first shot raced past Luke's eyes while the second Obi-Wan deflected slightly downward, straight into the enemy's sled's engines.

The machine exploded instantly, flinging pilot and rider head over heels in opposite directions.

Quickly, however, a second sled was catching up.

"Come on, Luke," Obi-Wan called.

"I'm going, I'm going," Luke called back before he used the repulsorlifts to continue to fly over the obstacles even as the sled with the more skillful pilot continued to catch up with them. This pilot twisted his throttle and slammed his sled into the one Luke was flying, seeming intent on sending the sled spinning out of control or straight into a massive tree that was protruding acutely from the thick ice.

Luke used the repulsorlifts to fly directly over the trunk before turning the sled into a sideways skid. He didn't attempt to spin, instead, he steered into the pursuits sled, that was ramming into him, hanging on during the jarring collision and Obi-Wan directed a Force push at the rebounding pilot.

The sled shot forward as if supercharged, with the pilot all but dangling from the control bars. Speeding up the face of the hummock, the craft went airborn, then ballistic, plummeting into a thinly iced-over fishing hole at an angle that took machine and rider both deep under solid ice.

Water geysered into the air, drenching both Luke and Obi-Wan as they raced past. The third sled was still clinging on to their tail and blaster bolts were whizzing past their ears. Up head, Luke could see his father and the red skinned Twi'lek Luke assumed was Fa'ale lean their sled through a sweeping turn to the south, between two of Naos's III's many hills. Lethal hypens of light streaked down form the bridge that linked the hills but not one found Luke's father or Fa'ale.

Luke replicated Anakin's deft turns but he miscalculated and fell back several kilometers. He swore under his breath in Huttese before swerving to avoid the blaster bolts from the assassins on the bridge, then he maneuvered the sled through a long turn away from the span. But no sooner did he emerge from his half circle than he found himself on a collision course with the last of the pursuit sleds.

A blaster bolt shot just past Luke before slamming into the pilot of the onrushing machine, hurling him into the air and Luke instantly twisted the throttle and swerved around the pilotless sled before racing upriver, out of the range of the blasters.

To his right, Luke noticed a clamor built over the hill, and the shadow of something large and swift fell over him and Obi-Wan. A repeating blaster clacked repeatedly, fracturing the ice directly in his path and opening a wide, surging breach of agitated water.

"Luke, stop, you won't be able to leap that…" Obi-Wan didn't have time to finish his statement as Luke revved up the engines of the sled and shot forward, straight off of the bank before he flew straight over to the other side of the river. But, as Luke attempted to race after his father, a metal claw shot out and Luke glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Jump," he shouted before leaping off of the sled and Obi-Wan did the same. Both of them tucked and rolled as the metal claw slammed into the sled and sent it flying backwards.

"Is it just me or is that claw extending further than usual?" Obi-Wan wondered as he struggled to dodge around the metal claw that was reaching for them.

The claw was long and it reached easily over the river, suspended on a swaying cable that enabled it to move at least three meters on the other side of the river. Obi-Wan tried to pull out his lightsaber but the claw grabbed him and his lightsaber went flying to the ground.

Luke ignited his lightsaber before leaping at the claw that held Obi-Wan until he was on top of it. But another claw appeared, much to Luke's surprise, and grabbed him. Luke instantly turned around in its' grip but the claw tightened its' grip just enough to send Luke's lightsaber flying to the ground.

"Stars' end," Luke heard Obi-Wan mutter as the two claws began to ascend toward the open belly of a graceless snow skiff.

Luke struggled to free a hand as the claws continued to ascend toward the skiff. "How the Force are there two claws here?" he muttered.

"I don't even know what these two things are," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Honestly, I don't want to know," Luke admitted.

* * *

Anakin struggled to control himself as he saw Obi-Wan and Luke both thrown into the snow skiff and he powered the sled through a fast 180 and shot back upriver, under the bridge they had just left behind, dodging the unrelenting fire of hand blasters.

"Sharptooth collector," Fa'ale explained when she saw the snow skiff. "Gathers catch, so the fishers won't have to ferry their loads into the city. That's what I do here--my job, such as it is though I had no idea there were two Sharptooth collectors here. They must have just put them in.

The claws that had Obi-Wan and Luke in their grips were halfway to their skfif.

"I don't see any way of reaching them in time," Fa'ale said.

Anakin gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to let anything happen to his son or his father figure. He was going to make sure nothing happened to them, one way or another. "Get ready to take the control bars!" he said in reply.

Fa'ale's hands clutched his robe. "Where are you planning to go?"

"Up."

Pouring on all speed, Anakin steered the sled up the side of the hill that supported one half of the bridge. At the zenith of the climb, he engaged the repulsorlift. Then, leaping from the now rocketing sled, he called on the Force to propel himself toward the swaying cage.

The pilots of the skiff saw him coming and banked hard to starboard but not soon enough to prevent Anakin from latching on to the top of the two claws that he noticed were connected to each other. A Rodian in the copilot's chair cracked open the door and began firing down at his moving target.

"I had a feeling you'd show up," Obi-Wan said from within his claw.

"I knew it the instant he turned around," Luke added from inside his claw.

"Hang on, Master! Son! This isn't going to be pretty."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_ and he could tell immediately that his master knew what he was going to do.

"Anakin, wait--"

But Anakin didn't stop and, as the two claws came within reach of the cargo hold, Anakin swung his lightsaber and sliced open the floor of the skiff's cockpit. Sparks and smoke poured from the rend, and almost immediately the craft slued to starboard. Passing within a better of one of the bridge towers, it began to twirl toward the hill side.

An instant before the crash, Anakin severed the claw cable that connected both claws and both cages plummeted, striking the slippering ground and raced toward the frozen river, out onto the ice, and spinning crazily, with Obi-Wan and Luke bouncing around inside them and Anakin Force fastened to the outside through all the unpredictable pitches and tumbles of both claws. The skiff crashed into the hillside. By the time the claw came to a rest on the far side of the river, the three Jedi were so covered in snow that they looked like wampas.

Anakin's lightsaber made short work of the fingers of the two claws. Obi-Wan and Luke instantly scrambled out, spitting out snow and shaking like a hound.

Anakin ran over to Luke's side before kneeling down beside him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Luke gazed up at his father. "I'm fine, father," he said softly.

"Where's Fa'ale?" Obi-Wan asked as he finished shaking the snow and Luke also stood up though Anakin kept an arm around his son's shoulders.

Anakin scanned the hillsides. The assassins on the bridge had packed up and fled. Ultimately, he pointed toward the opposite bank of the river, where a sled was wedged between two mounds of ice.

When the three Jedi reached her, Anakin still not letting Luke walk alone, Fa'ale was lying facedown a few meters from the machine, which had been holed by blasterfire. Gently turning her over, Anakin saw that one bolt had amputated the Twi'lek's right lekku. Her eyes blinked open, focusing on him as he cradled her in his arms.

"Don't tell me," she said weakly. "I'm going to live, right?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"A week in bacta and you'll be good as new," Obi-Wan said.

Fa'ale sighed. "I won't hold it against you. You did you best to get me killed." She glanced around. "Shouldn't we be looking for cover?"

Anakin shook his head as the Twi'lek sat up and he walked back to join Luke. "They're gone," he said.

Fa'ale shook her head. "After all these years, they finally--" he began.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Someone more important than Raith Sienar doesn't want us to learn too much about the star courier."

"Could it be Sidious?" Luke whispered.

Anakin glanced at him. "Maybe," he murmured in reply before tightening his grip on Luke's shoulders.

"Then I had better tell you the rest--about Coruscant, I mean," the Twi'lek said and Anakin turned to look at her before he stretched out an arm to raise her up though he still kept one arm around his son's shoulders.

"Where did you deliver the ship?" he asked.

"To an old building in the industrial quarter, west of the Senate. An area called The Works," Fa'ale replied.

* * *

Count Dooku narrowed his eyes as he finished reading the report from the assassins he had sent to Naos III to take care of Kenobi and the brat that was related to Skywalker. The report was interesting and Dooku knew instantly that his master will want to hear about it right away.

He walked over to the communications console onboard his ship as he flew back toward Kaon. He wasn't in hyperspace so he knew this would be the best time to contact his master. He wasn't going tell his master, yet, about the failure on Naos III but he knew that Sidious would find the information the assassin who had escaped the skiff that had blown up against the hillside.

He punched in his mater's frequency before he waited for his master to reply. The holographic image of Sidious appeared before him. "What is it, Lord Tyranus?" he demanded.

"One of the pilots of the skiff on Naos III, the one that you hired to be a spy for this mission, escaped the skiff's explosion and he just reported to me. I found out some interesting news about the boy that is related to Skywalker," Dooku said.

"Indeed? And what is that news?"

"This boy is Skywalker's son."

Sidious was silent for a long moment but, even though they were light years away from each other, Dooku could feel Sidious's shock as though he were standing right next to him. "A son? Skywalker has a son?" Sidious exclaimed.

"Indeed he does," Dooku replied. He decided to keep the boy's age to himself because he knew that it wouldn't be long before Sidious decides to replace him. And if he does, Dooku can simply point out the flaw in his plan, the flaw that caused the disturbance. Dooku wasn't a fool, he knew what had caused the disturbance, the Force had shown him, for some odd reason. But he also knew that Sidious didn't know what had caused the disturbance and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Then I have a new task for you, Lord Tyranus. In order to shift Skywalker to the dark side, we need to orphan him, we need to take out the only family he has left. Sooner or later, Tyranus, Skywalker and Kenobi will come after you, no doubt with the young Skywalker trailing behind them. Your task is simple, kill the young Skywalker and Kenobi and Skywalker shall shift."

Dooku hesitated briefly. "I have tried to kill both of them already," he said. "But the young Skywalker seems adept in the ways of the Force and he knows many of the tricks that Skywalker knows. It will be difficult to take them both out."

"One way or another, it must be done, do you understand me, Lord Tyranus?"

"Young Skywalker and Kenobi shall die," Dooku said evenly lowering his head.

"Very well, you know your orders," Sidious said before his holographic image disappeared and Dooku turned his gaze to the stars that flashed outside of his viewport windows.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: (puts away Death Star's laser and lightsaber) uh oh, Palpypie knows Luke's Anakin's son**

**Nemesis: (puts away nuclear tipped rocket launcher and flaming pitchfork) poor Luke**

**Darth: (aims Lucifer the Shark with laser drills in his teeth and all 118 turbolasers on the **_**Executor**_** at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: what the hell? Obi-Wan didn't die and Luke didn't die either so why are you still aiming those at me?**

**Blaze: **_**I **_**said **_**I **_**would kill you if **_**Luke**_** died**

**Nemesis: **_**I **_**said**_** I**_** would kill you if **_**Obi-Wan**_** died**

**Darth: and I said, to quote the last chapter, "ah what the heck, if Anakin gets' ambushed on Naos III by the people Dooku are sending after him, you die"**

**Palpypie: Anakin got ambushed on Naos III, crap!**

**Darth: (blasts Lucifer the Shark with laser drills in his teeth and all 118 turbolasers on the **_**Executor**_** at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that wasn't nice**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 11 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week but I'll start working on it right away. And now that I reevaluated everything, it might be only fifteen more chapters because many events in RotS aren't going as they do in the movie. But that's beside the point, considering we aren't even close to the end of _Labyrinth of Evil_ yet. So yeah, I'll post chapter 11, hopefully, by next Thursday or maybe next Tuesday. Tuesday if I can get 100 reviews by then, Thursday, if I don't.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blaze: yay! New chapter and sorry I didn't post it earlier**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup (pulls out lightsaber and Death Star's laser and aims it at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: what did I do this time?**

**Blaze: I don't know, I just don't like you**

**Palpypie: (growls angrily)**

**Blaze: ha here's chapter 11 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and woohoo! I actually got over 110 reviews!**

**Chapter 11**

Anakin and Luke walked side by side as they walked over to join Obi-Wan. "Fa'ale is doing fine," Anakin said. "Two more days of bacta and she'll be on her feet. She says she's through with Naos Three, though. She might even remain here on Belderone."

Obi-Wan looked at them askance. "Your relationship with females is an interesting one. The more jeopardy they're in, the more you worry about them. And the more you worry about them, the more they worry about you," he said.

"I don't see that," Luke admitted.

Anakin glanced at him before smiling slightly and turning his gaze to Obi-Wan. "You're basing this on, what, exactly?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "HoloNet gossip," he said before looking away and Anakin frowned, knowing instantly that something was wrong. Anakin could tell that Luke noticed it immediately and stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We won't be returning to Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan dumbfounded and Luke, most likely sensing the chaotic whirlwind of emotions in Anakin put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. _Calm down, Father,_ he said silently through the Force.

"Here me out before you go critical. Mace and Shaak Ti were able to locate the building in The Works. Not surprisingly, it turns out to have been the same one were Quinlan Vos met with Dooku last year. Once inside, Mace's team discovered more than we could have even hoped for-evidence of a more recent visit by Dooku, and of the person he apparently went to Coruscant to see."

"Sidious?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Possibly. Even it wasn't, it's likely that Dooku has other confederates on Coruscant, and tracking them down could eventually lead us to Sidious. Other evidence has come to light, as well. Intelligence discovered that the building belonged to a corporation called LiMerge Power, which has believed to have been involved in the manufacture and distribution of prohibited weapons during Finis Valorum's term as Supreme Chancellor. It was rumored at the time that LiMerge was responsible for funding acts of piracy directed against Trade Federation vessels in the Outer Rim. And it was those acts of piracy that led ultimately to the Trade Federation being granted the right to defend their vessels with battle droids."

"Are you telling me that LiMerge might have been in league with the Sith?" Anakin asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I don't get it," he admitted.

Anakin glanced at his son. "It means that this Sidious's power may have stretched further than we first thought," he said in reply.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. At Naboo, the Trade Federation was in league with Sidious. The entire Confederacy is in league with him now," he said.

Anakin shrugged impatiently. "I still don't understand how this keeps us from returning to Coruscant," he said a bit angrily.

"Calm down Father. If we can find this Sidious person, you can end this war," Luke said before adding in a lower voice, "and, perhaps, if you find this Sidious person, you can prevent the future that I live in from coming true."

Anakin glanced at his son for a long while as if thinking about what he said and then he sighed and nodded once. _I guess I won't be seeing you soon, Padmé,_ he thought.

"I've been informed that the Separatists have attacked a Republic garrison base on Tythe, and occupied the planet," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I'm sorry for any troopers we lost, but Tythe is a wasteland," he said.

"Exactly but it was also the headquarters for LiMerge Power," Obi-Wan said.

"Wouldn't that mean this Sidious is trying to erase the trail we've been following?" Luke asked.

"It looks like it," Anakin said narrowing his eyes.

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his mouth. "The Council was able to convince Palpatine of the need to retake Tythe, and he has authorized a full battle group to divert there. It seems he is finally willing to follow Master Yoda's advice about concentrating on dismantling the Confederacy leadership there," he said.

"Grievous is there?"

"Better: Dooku is there," Obi-Wan replied.

"Not good enough," Anakin said.

"What do you mean this is not good enough?" Luke protested. "Isn't this Dooku like the leader of the Separatists?"

"Yes he is but the search for Sidious began with us and I think it should end with us," Anakin replied.

"Father, if we can stop Dooku then that means that we may be able to get him to tell us about Sidious," Luke pointed out. "Father, I'm not letting you make a mistake."

"If we can capture Sidious then how is that a mistake?" Anakin asked.

Luke gazed at Anakin for a long moment before he sighed. "You don't want to go back to Coruscant to find Sidious do you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. We deserve the honor of capturing Sidious."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Honor? Since when did this war become a contest for first place? If you're thinking that the capture of Sidious will earn you a place on the Council-" he began.

"I don't care about the Council! I'm telling you we need to return to Coruscant. People are counting on us."

"What people?"

Anakin floundered for an answer. "The…people of Coruscant."

"Why don't I believe you?" Obi-Wan asked inhaling slowly.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, Master? Suppose you tell me?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Don't turn this into a game. There's something else at work here. Have you had a vision I should know about?" he asked.

Luke frowned. "You have visions?" he asked.

Anakin glanced at him before sighing. "I do," he replied.

"So do I," Luke said. "I must have inherited that from you. I remember having a vision while I was on this…planet and I wanted so much to prevent it but it ended up coming true exactly as I saw it happen."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, simply, that I saw Han and Leia in pain but I realized it was a vision. I also realized that if I ran off and attempted to stop them, then the vision would come true. But if I had been patient for a while then the vision might not have come true."

Anakin narrowed his eyes but he knew his son made sense. "It wasn't a vision," he said softly. "The truth is…I want to be home. We've been out longer than anyone-trooper or Jedi."

"That's what you get for being so good at what you do," Obi-Wan said hoping to lighten the mood.

Luke got the joke and he chuckled. "Don't feel bad, Father, I moved around all the time in the time where I come from. There are times when I only have a chance to step foot on the ground before I'm shipped off on another mission," he said. "Besides, it's not like you're going to end up causing us to be buried beneath a bunch of stone."

Anakin chuckled, his mood instantly lifting. "I guess you're right. But I'm still tired of it and I want to go home," he said.

"If we can catch this Dooku then we can end this war and then we can go home," Obi-Wan pointed out before he narrowed his eyes. "And you miss the Temple so much? The food? The lights of Coruscant?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"All of it."

"Then your protests have nothing to do with capturing Sidious."

"No they do."

"Well, which is it-home or Sidious?"

"Why can't it be both?"

Luke frowned. "I know the only reason I want to go back to Coruscant is to see my friends Leia and Han again," he admitted.

Obi-Wan glanced at him before he looked at Anakin. "Is it Padmé?" he asked finally.

Anakin was silent for a long moment and he saw Luke frowned.

"Who's Padmé?" he asked.

Anakin was silent for a long moment as if contemplating what to say. _Should I tell Luke that Padmé is most likely his mother?_ He wondered silently. "Obi-Wan, can you excuse Luke and I for a few minutes?" he asked.

Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing even more, nodded once in reply. "I'll go check on Fa'ale," he said before walking off.

Luke watched him go before turning his gaze to his father. "What is it, Father?" he asked.

"I think it's time you knew who your mother is," Anakin said.

Luke's eyes shot wide with shock. "My mother?" he asked.

"Yes, her name is Padmé Amidala, she's my wife and that means she is most likely your mother," Anakin said.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "That's why you want to return to Coruscant because my mother's there, isn't it?" he said.

Anakin nodded. "It's been about four months since I last saw her," he said softy.

"I bet mother misses you too but you need to think about the rest of the galaxy. The galaxy doesn't revolve around you and my mother, it's much more than that. If you make a mistake, you could very well allow the future I live in to come to past," Luke said.

Anakin smiled slightly. "For one as young as me, you sure do have much wisdom," he said.

Luke grinned. "Perhaps I can teach it to you sometime," he said.

Anakin laughed.

* * *

Han let out a long sigh as he sat down next to Leia in Padmé's apartment building. Padmé was once again retching in the refresher and Han couldn't help but worry about her. He didn't know who the woman was but she had an unkindly resemblance to Leia and Han knew that that couldn't be just a coincidence.

"Is Padmé all right, Threepio?" Leia asked looking at the golden protocol droid that was standing outside of the refresher as if waiting to escort Padmé out of it.

"I sure hope so," Threepio replied. "Master Ani would be most angry with me if I let anything bad happen to Mistress Padmé."

"Master Ani?" Han echoed, sounding a bit shocked.

If a droid could look confused, they would probably look like Threepio. The golden protocol droid tipped his head slightly to one side. "Yes, Master Anakin is my maker," he replied.

_Anakin?_ Han thought._ As in Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father?_

"Luke's father was the one that created Threepio?" Leia whispered as if reading Han's thoughts.

"It would appear so but why would Luke's father be concerned about Padmé unless…" Han broke off as understanding suddenly dawned on him and his eyes widened with shock.

Leia seemed to have noticed the shocked look as well and Han could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood what Han was thinking. "Padmé is Luke's mother," she whispered.

"It has to be. That would certainly explain Padmé's sickness, she must be pregnant," Han said quietly.

"Pregnant with Luke? That must also mean that we're getting close to the time the Republic fell. From what I've heard Luke and I were born the very day the Empire rose," Leia said.

Han nodded before he glanced up as Padmé walked out of the refresher, looking pale and holding her stomach as Threepio guided her toward a chair next to the couch. Padmé sat down before wiping her mouth. "Sorry," she said softly.

"Perhaps you should go see a medic," Leia suggested. Even though Han knew she was still shocked at what they just figured out, she was hiding it surprisingly well.

Padmé swallowed before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine," she murmured.

"Are ya sure? You don't look so good," Han said.

"Be nice, Han," Leia chided him quietly.

Padmé smiled slightly as she looked at Threepio. "Will you get me some water, Threepio?" she asked.

"Right away, Mistress Padmé," Threepio said before he turned around and walked away, heading toward the kitchen area of the apartment room.

Padmé watched him go before turning her chocolate brown gaze back to Han and Leia. "I know I don't look so good," she admitted. "But I don't need to go to the medic because I already know what's wrong with me."

Han and Leia exchanged glances before they both glanced back at Padmé. "You do?" Leia asked.

Padmé smiled. "I know that I'm pregnant," she replied. "I'm about four months along right about now, maybe a bit more."

"You sure don't look like you're four months pregnant," Han admitted.

Padmé smiled slightly, resting her hand on her abdomen. "I know, I'm not really showing," she replied.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" asked Leia.

Padmé smiled slightly. "The medic isn't entirely sure but she says that I'm expecting twins, I'm not sure of the sexes of the twins however," she said.

_Twins?_ Han thought. He gazed at Leia and at Padmé and back at Leia and another understanding dawned on him. Leia looked nearly identical to Padmé and yet there was a part of her that looked a little like Luke now that Han knew what he was looking for. _Luke and Leia are twins? And that means that Anakin Skywalker, known in the future as Darth Vader, was Leia's father,_ Han thought with some surprise.

The very man who had him frozen in carbonite, who cut off Luke's hand, who tortured and imprisoned Leia, who forced Leia to watch the destruction of Alderaan, was Leia's father. _But he's not Vader now, he's Anakin Skywalker and that means that, perhaps, Luke is right and there's a chance that we can make the future we live in from ever coming true,_ Han thought.

Padmé got to her feet, suddenly, before hurrying back to the refresher and starting to retch again. Han glanced at Padmé before looking at Leia as another bad understanding came to him. "Leia, you do realize that if we change the future, you and I may never meet," he said softly.

Leia glanced at him, her eyes going wide. "You're right," she murmured and he could almost immediately tell that Leia wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking about what Padmé had said.

Han was silent for a long moment. "You figured it out, didn't ya?" he asked finally.

Leia glanced at him. "That Padmé is my mother and I'm Luke's twin sister and that Vader, known as Anakin in this time, is my father, yes, I figured that out," she replied.

"The old man said that we were sent in the past to change it and that means that we might be able to stop Anakin from ever turning into Vader," Han said.

Leia sighed. "That's true," she admitted. "But it's surprising that the man who tortured me and forced me to watch my planet's destruction is also my father."

Han sighed. "If Anakin doesn't become Vader then your planet may never be destroyed," he pointed out.

Leia looked a bit surprised and Han realized she hadn't even thought of that. "That's true, isn't it?" she said. "If Anakin doesn't become Vader then everything that has happened, Alderaan, the Battle of Yavin, Bespin, Coruscant, and all those other places would never have occurred."

"So that means we'll have to do what we can to make sure Anakin doesn't become Vader," Han said.

"But how did he become Vader? I don't understand anything about the Force and Luke said that Anakin turned to the dark side and became Vader but how would he turn?" Leia wondered out loud.

Han narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't the Jedi know?" he asked finally.

Leia's eyes brightened a bit. "They would," she said. "Maybe we can find a Jedi and ask them of how someone would turn to the dark side and then we can somehow prevent that from happening to Anakin."

"But where are we gonna find a Jedi?" Han wondered.

Leia's eyes narrowed slightly. "The Jedi Temple," she said finally.

Han glanced at her, confused. "What?" he asked.

"The Jedi Temple," Leia explained. "While I was on Alderaan, I heard about the Temple. In the future, there isn't really that much information on the Temple because it was destroyed when the Empire rose but from what I learned, that's where the Jedi live and learn. If we need to find a Jedi, the Temple would be the best place to start looking."

Han smiled. "Then let's go find this Temple," he said.

* * *

Tythe, just as Anakin had said, was a wasteland and it had been damaged for many generations by LiMerge Power. The planet had been spared everything but LiMerge itself, whose attempts to exploit Tythe's abundant deposits of natural plasma had invoked a cataclysm of global proportions.

The three drifting hulks that had been Republic cruisers might have been caught up in the cataclysm but were, in fact, casualties of the Separatist attack, which had come swiftly and without quarter. Nimbused by what vacuum had drawn from their interiors, the scorched and lanced trio lazed midway between opposing battle groups of Separatists and Republic vessels.

"Just once I wish we could repay Dooku and Grievous in kind," Anakin said over the tactical net, as Red Squadron dropped form the bell of the _Integrity _and rocketed toward Tythe.

"The fact that we don't is what keeps us centered in the Force," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin grunted. "There'll come a time when they'll have to answer to us personally, and it will be the Force that guides our blades," he said.

Luke, who was flying next to his father and listening to the conversation over the tactical net, narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps, Father, but revenge is not the way of the Jedi," he said softly.

"I know that, Luke, but Grievous and Dooku do have a lot to answer for," Anakin pointed out.

Luke nodded and, because he knew his father couldn't see that, said, "I know father but you have to be careful, anything that you do can very well alter the future back to the future that I come from."

"I promise you that won't happen, Son," Anakin said.

He and Luke were flying side by side with each other while Obi-Wan and the ARC Clone Trooper known as Shadow was flying side by side with each other just behind them. Tythe's rubicund star was at their backs, and the ships that made up the Separatist flotilla were strung menacingly above the planet's northern hemisphere.

With Tythe's brood of moons clustered in a two-hundred-degree arc, the Separatists had worked quickly to strew mines at several hyperspace jump points, leaving the Republic ships with only an arrow window in which to revert to realspace. Trade Federation, Techno Union, and Commerce Guild capital ships occupied the apex of that window, deployed from north pole to equator above Tythe's bright side, with wings of droid fighters boiling into space to the fore of the arrayed vessels.

To minimize their profiles, the Republic ships-widely dispositioned, like a group of predatory fish-had their triangular bows pointed toward the planet. Red and other squadrons were streaking forward, but well short of engaging the vanguard Vultures and tri-fighters.

"Prepare to break hard to starboard," Anakin said over the net to the entire squadron. "Watch your countdown displays. On my mark, ten seconds to break…"

Luke, the instant the countdown reached the zero mark, peeled away from the squadron, heading toward clear space.

Behind the squadrons of V-wings and Jedi and ARC-170 starfighters, the Republic battle group broke to port, drenching the distant Separatist ships with furious broadsides. Blinding payloads of spun plasma hurtled through space, detonating against he shields of the enemy vessels, atomizing any droid fighters unlucky enough to have been caught in the way.

The Separatist ships absorbed the first hits without flinching. Vessels that sustained damage began to drift to the rear. Then the battle group responded with an equally ferocious barrage. Turbolasers silenced, the Republic ships had already broken formation. Small suns flared in their midst and blue energy capered over their shielded hulls. No sooner did the barrage end than the starfighter squadrons regrouped, accelerating in an effort to reach the big enemy ships before their cannons or shields could repower.

The droid fighters swooped in to meet them halfway, and the tight formations observed by both sides dissolved into dozens of separate skirmishes. Those Republic starfighters that managed to steal through the chaos drew into tight clusters and continued their fiery advance. The rest became embroiled in swift attacks and evasive maneuvers. Local space became a scrawl of scarlet lines and white spirals, punctuated by expanding explosions. Craft of both camps came apart, tumbling and spinning from the arena, wingless or in flames.

"They're being shot to pieces," Luke heard Red Seven say over the net.

"They know their job," Anakin's voice responded.

That job was to buy Red Squadron enough time to skirt the main action and race down Tythe's gravity wall. Luke could already tell that wasn't going to be all that easy with so many Separatist ships around.

A burst-transmission from survivors of the assault on the Republic's small base had confirmed Dooku's presence on the surface. But on the possibility that Tythe was a calculated diversion, Palpatine's naval command staff had agreed to committing only a single battle group from the Outer Rim fleet. In the view of those same naval commanders, invasion was senseless; a Base Delta Zero attack, justified. In the end it was decided that saturation bombardment, augmented by limited starfighter engagement, would send Dooku fleeing, in keeping with the Republic's strategy to force the Separatists deeper into the galaxy's spiral arms.

The Jedi had insisted, nevertheless, that an attempt be made to take Dooku alive.

Luke knew that both Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't need to be reminded of what had happened only weeks earlier on Cato Neimoidia when they had gone after Viceroy Gunray, but he also knew that his father and Obi-Wan were not about to forgo a chance to capture the Sith Lord.

Red Squadron's intended insertion point was twenty degrees south of Tythe's north pole, where the Separatists line was most dispersed. With droid fighters still pouring from the curving arms of Trade Federation Lucrehulks, and the recoiling barrels of Commerce Guild cannons filling local space with storms of unleashed energy, Luke followed Anakin as he led the starfighters on a weaving course through the heart of the enemy fleet.

"No signature for Grievous's cruiser," Anakin's voice sounded. Luke knew he was speaking to Obi-Wan but his father had insisted on keeping the communication line between himself and his son opened at all times.

"All the more reason to believe that Dooku was ordered here by Sidious," Obi-Wan's voice replied.

"But where's everyone else?" Luke asked curiously. "Shouldn't there be more people here?"

Obi-Wan seemed about to say something but before he could, the starfighters' proximity scanners stammered a warning and Luke glanced swiftly at the scanner just as Obi-Wan said, "Techno Union starship is veering to intercept us."

Luke narrowed his eyes as he guided his starfighter after his father's as Red Four's voice sounded over the comlink, "Droid fighters are away and locking on."

Luke narrowed his eyes as Obi-Wan called out, "Angle shields. We can outfly them."

"We'll end up too far off course," Anakin said.

"We're almost at the insertion point," Obi-Wan said.

"That starship isn't just going to move aside. Form up on me. We'll show them how well we improvise," Anakin replied.

Luke couldn't help but grin, his father was good in battle. He quickly followed his father and, after rolling to port, he came up behind his father and fired his thrusters. He was vaguely aware of Obi-Wan and Shadow doing the same thing behind them. Trailing behind them, the rest of Red Squadron accelerated and banked for the narrow-waisted vessel.

"Ready proton torpedoes," Anakin called. "Sow them just above the fuel cells."

Luke watched as point-defense turbolasers sought the starfighters as they fell on the ship, needling space with outpourings of gaudy energy. Corkscrewing missiles claimed Red Ten and Red Twelve, causing the brief disturbance that Luke still wasn't used to, and both disappeared in angry blossoms of fire. Sensing its sudden vulnerability, the huge vessel launched additional droid fighters. In the instant it lowered its' shields to rout power to the sublight drives, Red Squadron attacked.

Luke had to admit it was a good as he and the nine remaining starfighters yawed for the waist of the ship, just forward of its cluster of cylindrical fuel cells. Dropping his craft to within one hundred meters of the pinched hull, Luke followed Anakin as his father began to hug the surface, surging onto a course that would whip Red Squadron through a tight circle around the forward ends of the fuels cells.

"Torpedoes away," he called at the halfway mark.

Luke immediately triggered the launchers and watched two torpedoes burn toward the target. Behind him, Obi-Wan, and the rest of Red Squadron did the same. Hits began to score, fire and gas fountaining from the breaches in the ship's dark hull. Luke couldn't help but be vividly reminded of the Battle at Yavin when he destroyed the Death Star.

The disabling run completed, Luke followed his father as Anakin boosted for Tythe.

"She's finished!" Anakin called.

In single file, Red Squadron followed.

Almost instantly the punctured vessel exploded, stunning the fleeing starfighters in a wave of Force. Luke winced at the disturbance as Red Nine disappeared at the edge of the roiling detonation zone and Red Seven wheeled off into the void with both wings sheared away. Luke rolled away from the force of the explosion before flying after his father with Obi-Wan just behind him, he wasn't entirely sure as to what happened with Shadow and he was a bit scared to figure that out.

Obi-Wan attached himself to Anakin's six and Luke quickly followed suit as Anakin's voice sounded over the net. "Insertion point in fifteen seconds," he updated them. "Dial inertial compensators to maximum. All power to the ablative shields. Deceleration burn on my mark…"

Luke tightened his grip on the violently shaking yoke as Red Squadron ripped into Tythe's plundered atmosphere. Luke gritted his teeth as he felt them rattle as he flew after his father deeper past the atmosphere. Lights flashed behind them, streaking past the cockpit.

Luke grimaced when he noticed that half a dozen droid fighters were chasing them down as well.

Not having to concern themselves with endangering living systems, the Vultures should have been able to descend even more rapidly and more acutely than the starfighters. But as the heat of entry built in the ships, survival protocols began to kick in, tasking the fighters to adjust the angle of their descents. For some of the droids it was already too late. Single contrails became particle showers as gravity summoned the broken fighters to their doom.

Luke narrowed his eyes as he struggled to keep his ship straight as it punched through the blankets of clouds at suicidal velocity. Obi-Wan was spinning at his side and Luke quickly attempted to contact Obi-Wan but Anakin beat him to it.

"Nose up! Nose up!" Anakin's voice called loudly over the comlink.

Luke watched as Obi-Wan leveled out of his plummet and Luke turned his gaze back to the viewports of his borrowed cockpit as he guided his starfighter toward the ruined world.

"Head count," Obi-Wan's voice called into the helmet microphone.

Five voices responded. Luke knew that they had lost Reds Eight and Eleven, he had felt the still unfamiliar disturbance.

"Locking in target coordinates," Anakin said.

What was left of Red Squadron flew just above the contours of land that had once been very lush. Luke saw that the planet was now like a desert, not like Tatooine because of the areas where exotic species of vegetation thrived in lakes of red-brown water, their jagged shorelines crusted yellow and black.

"Target facility is ten kilometers west," Anakin said. "We should be hearing from artillery soon enough.

Soaring from the edge of a high plateau, the six starfighters dropped into a broad valley. Luke followed his father, his eyes narrowed as he struggled to let the Force guide his hands through the valley as hailfire droids wheeled out to greet them with volleys of surface-to-air missiles. Turbolaser cannons affixed to Trade Federation landing ships cut the gray-yellow sky to ribs.

Unequipped to defend itself against the onslaught, tattered Red Squadron banked broadly to the north, evading plasma beams and flak from exploding heat seekers. Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan paid out the last of their proton torpedoes in futile attempts to save Reds Three, Four, and Five. Bursts from their laser cannons crippled two enemy speeders and countless droid fighters, sending them crashing into the contaminated terrain.

Luke winced suddenly as a brief disturbance hit as Red Six vanished. _I'm never going to get used to that,_he thought silently.

"Luke? Are you still with us?" Anakin's voice sounded over the comm.

"I'm still here," Luke called back guiding his starfighter to join Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Point three-h," Anakin said after Luke felt him stretch out with the Force to check if Luke was all right." On the landing platform."

Luke gazed out the right side of the cockpit at what looked like an enormous plasma-generating facility. Obi-Wan seemed to be doing the same because he said, gravely, "Dooku's sloop."

Those words had scarcely left Obi-Wan's mouth when battle droids began to gush from the facility and onto the landing platform. Bolts from the droids' blasters clawed at the pair of prowling starfighters.

"I guess we're not going in through the front door," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to go knocking and asking to be let in," Luke commented.

Anakin chuckled in reply to that. "There's another way," he said as they were emerging from their flyby. "We go in through the north dome."

Luke looked toward the north dome which was a partially collapsed hemisphere. The lid that had once topped the plasma containment structure was long gone, and the resultant circular opening was large enough for a starfighter to tread.

Luke wasn't too certain on the other hand. "I'm not so sure, Father," he said.

"I agree with Luke, what about the residual radiation inside the dome?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Radiation?" Anakin laughed. "The maneuver alone will probably kills us."

"That's a cheery thought," Luke muttered, which only caused Anakin to laugh harder.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: cool, an 11-page chapter**

**Darth: that was not bad**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: who's POV is the next chapter in?**

**Blaze: (purses lips in thought) Dooku, Anakin, Leia, Han and Luke**

**Darth: all of them**

**Blaze: probably, maybe, I don't know**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 12 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably sometime in late August at the latest.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blaze: A HUGE thank you to everyone who helped me to get 122 reviews on this story, here is the long awaited twelfth chapter of **_**Echoes of the Past**_** and it will be from Luke's, Han's and Leia's POV, not in that order. I cannot say as to how many pages it will be however but I hope that I will at least get to five pages.**

**Darth: wow, that's a long author's note**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes skyward) weirdo, here's chapter 12 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I would greatly appreciate it if you can help me get 131 reviews before I post the next chapter and I will accept more. Oh and in the last chapter, I completely forgot that Anakin already told Luke about Padmé so I'm sorry for repeating myself.**

**Chapter 12**

Leia narrowed her eyes as she watched Han guide the speeder toward the massive building that was the Jedi Temple lying near the heart of the Senate District on Coruscant. The Temple was a huge pyramidal shaped place with five towers soaring into the skies above, four that lay at the edges of the temple while the fifth was rising in the center, taller than the other four. As Han guided the speeder to a landing outside of the main gates of the Temple, Leia noticed there were four giant statues of people wielding what looked like stone versions of lightsabers.

"This is the place," she said gesturing toward the four large statues.

"It sure looks like it," Han agreed. He narrowed his light brown eyes as two Jedi walked over to join them, their brown cloaks were hanging loosely over their shoulders and their eyes were narrowed.

Leia hesitated for a split second, wondering if she was doing the right thing by coming here. _If Darth Vader never comes to be then Alderaan will never be destroyed and the Republic will never fall,_ Leia told herself firmly and silently. She knew that was the only reason that she was trying her hardest to make sure Vader never came to be, to prevent the Republic from falling.

She climbed out of the speeder and Han got out beside her, eyes narrowed in thought though he, wisely, didn't say anything. "Hello," Leia greeted the two Jedi.

"Who might you be?" one of the Jedi, a Togruta by the looks of him, asked causally.

"My name's Leia Organa, I wanted to ask…" Leia faltered for a moment, looking for a plausible excuse to see a Jedi Master as well as a Jedi Master to actually talk to. "…Master Yoda about a matter that has come to my attention."

The Togruta and his human companion exchanged glances with each other, each looking a bit confused. "We're really not supposed to be letting strangers into the Temple," the human admitted. "The Jedi don't like strangers within their walls." He paused for a moment before adding, "I suppose 'don't like' isn't the correct way to describe it. Let's just say we're a bit uncomfortable having non-Jedi within the Temple."

"I just have to ask Master Yoda a few questions," Leia said.

The Togruta hesitated before nodding finally, most likely sensing the seriousness that Leia was portraying. "Very well, your companion will have to wait out here though," he said.

"But…" Han began.

"He's right, Han," Leia said glancing back at the former smuggler before adding in a lower voice, "Besides I'm sure Yoda will feel more comfortable talking with me, if I really am Luke's twin sister."

"Because of the Force thingamajig?" Han asked, keeping his voice low as well.

"Yes. Besides, they're Jedi, they won't harm anyone."

Han nodded. "All right," he said in a louder voice. "I'll wait out here."

Leia nodded before she turned around and followed the Togruta into the Jedi Temple. She couldn't help but gape in surprise at the beautiful interior of the Temple, the portraits that hung on the decorated walls, the floors that seemed to shimmer in the fluorescent lights that shone high above. Leia didn't have much time to marvel at the beauty of the Temple as the Togruta led her toward a part of the Temple that seemed nearly empty, though there were some Jedi running back and forth.

The Togruta knocked on the door. "Master Yoda, there's a Leia Organa who says she has to ask you something about something that has come to her attention," he called.

As Leia waited for Yoda to reply, she couldn't help but wonder how to phrase her question without giving away anything that happened in the future. She knew that there was a chance if she let what happened in the future slip then that may very well be how the future plays out.

"Very well, send her in you will," Yoda's voice called through the metal door and the door slide upon almost as if on an unspoken command. Leia looked into the room and spotted the little green dwarf sitting cross legged on a meditation dais with his back to the door and his closed eyes fixed on the window shutters of his quarters.

Leia hesitated for a moment but Yoda stirred before turning in his seat to gaze at the former Alderaanian princess with narrowed beady eyes. "Please, come in you will," he said.

Leia nodded before glancing at the Togruta. "Thanks," she said before she turned back around and made her way into the quarters. She took a seat in front of Yoda on a meditation dais though she didn't copy Yoda's movements as the little dwarf followed her movements with his eyes.

"Here why are you?" Yoda asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something, um, Master Yoda," Leia replied.

"Hmmm? Questions ask them you will," Yoda said gesturing a clawed hand toward the chocolate-eyed young woman. "About the dark side, yes?"

Leia started. "How did…?" she began before sighing and adding, "Jedi, never mind. But no, I wanted to ask you about something that has to do with the dark side."

"The dark side you say?" Yoda echoed. "Why ask you?"

Leia faltered, unable to think of a way to get the question without revealing that Anakin falls to the dark side in the near future. She didn't know much about the Force, let alone the dark side, but she knew in order to figure out how to stop the future she lives in from coming true, she needed to stop her father from falling to the dark side.

Even now, Leia was still shocked that not only was Anakin her father but that Luke was her twin brother, both of them being born on the day the Republic fell, which Leia figured was only, at the most, five months away because of how far along Padmé was. And that meant that Leia, Luke and Han were running out of time, they needed to stop Anakin from falling before five months went by or they may be too late.

Leia took a deep breath. "How would someone turn to the dark side?" she asked finally after she gathered her thoughts together.

Yoda closed his eyes briefly. "Unworthy these questions are from you but answer them I will. If let their passion, their anger, their fear, control them they do, then fall to the dark side they will," he said.

"Anger? Fear? Such as fear in losing someone close to you?" Leia asked, wondering what would happen if she ever lost Han or even Luke.

"Yes," Yoda replied. "Let these emotions run free you cannot or claim you the dark side will."

"Can someone come back from the dark side?"

Yoda sighed before shaking his head. "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," he replied.

"Is there anyway you can prevent someone from falling?"

"Difficult this is," Yoda said, Leia was startled by the sound of sadness in the little green dwarf's voice as he added, "Tried to do so with my former Padawan I did but to no avail."

"Your former Padawan?"

"Count Dooku."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "But Dooku was already on the dark side," she protested. "What if An….What if someone hasn't yet fallen? Is there anyway I can stop that from happening in the first place?" She had noticed immediately that she almost let Anakin's name loose and she had to fervently hope that Yoda didn't catch the slip of the tongue.

If Yoda did catch it, he didn't show it as his eyes took on a thoughtful look. "Perhaps prevent the Jedi from using the anger you can," he said. "Hard to say this is. Difficult to stop passionate feelings it is. Helping young Skywalker your friend Luke was but sure if actually helped Skywalker did it, know that I do not."

Leia started for a moment, afraid that Yoda had found out she was taking about Anakin but Yoda's next words eased her fears. "A passionate Jedi, young Skywalker has always been, not afraid to call upon his anger he is," Yoda said softly. "Perhaps it is because spent nine years of his life with his mother he did. Know if this is true I do not but know that his passion get him into major trouble someday it will."

Leia hesitated for a split second. "What if I know someone who's like Anakin? Is there anyway I can prevent this person from…from becoming like this Dooku?" she asked.

"Show him compassion you can, understand him you will and convince him that anger not the answer it is," Yoda said. "Such as what your friend doing he is with young Skywalker."

"What about Sidious? I heard his name from the mechno-chair back on Cato Neimodia. Who is he?" Leia asked.

"A dark lord of the Sith, he is, believed to be the mentor of Count Dooku and Darth Maul before him he is," Yoda replied.

Leia opened her mouth to ask another question but before she could, the door slide open and Yoda stood up calmly as a dark skinned Jedi hurried into the room, looking flushed as if he had been running this entire time. As if on cue, a flaming Republic ship streaked past the Temple's crowning spires before crashing violently into the heart of the Works. The Jedi glanced briefly at Leia before turning to look at Yoda. "Tiin, Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi and some of the otehrs are on their way up the well," the dark skinned Jedi said. "I sent Stass Allie to assist Shaak Ti in guarding Chancellor Palpatine."

Leia started at the name, her eyes widening briefly with surprise though, when the dark skinned Jedi glance at her, she instantly concealed the shock. _Chancellor Palpatine? Could it be possible that this is the same man as Emperor Palpatine?_ She wondered silently. Her life as a Senator of Alderaan allowed her much time to spend on Coruscant just before the Senate was disbanded and she remembered learning about the Emperor during her first meeting with the Senate. She couldn't help but wonder if this Palpatine really was the Emperor that was in the future.

_But that wouldn't make any sense,_ Leia thought silently._ That wouldn't make sense unless…_ Leia couldn't complete her train of thought as the dark skinned Jedi glanced at her. "Forgive me for asking but who are you?" he asked.

"Leia Organa she is," Yoda said. "A friend of the young man Luke she is. Leia, Master Mace Windu this is."

"Nice to meet you," Leia greeted the dark skinned Jedi.

"And I you," Mace replied before he glanced back at Yoda as the little green dwarf began to speak again, his eyes were thoughtful.

"Well trained the Supreme Chancellor's Red Guards are. But display due concern for his safety, the Jedi must," Yoda said.

"Reports from naval command are garbled," Mace continued. "It's clear that the attack caught the home fleet by surprise. Groups of Separatist ships managed to penetrate the envelope before the fleet had time to engage. Now, by all accounts, our vessels are holding the line."

Yoda's expression filled with a mixture of anger and bafflement. "Monitoring hyperspace reversion points, our commanders weren't?"

"The Separatists fleeted jumped from the Deep Core," Mace said, his eyes narrowed.

"_Secret_, those routes were. Known to us and few others," Yoda said but before he could continue, Leia, a sudden thought coming to her mind, glanced up.

"Is it possible that the people who know about these secret routes may have been spying for the Separatists?" he asked.

Yoda glanced at Leia. "No, trust these people we do and betray us they would not. However, unrestricted access to the archives, Dooku had. Access enough to erase all mentions of Kamino. Access enough to learn of explorations in the Deep Core," he said.

"Dooku isn't leading the attack. Obi-Wan confirmed that he is on Tythe."

"Could Tythe have been a decoy place to attack, a distraction?" Leia asked curiously.

Mace glanced at Leia, his eyes filling briefly with surprise before he looked at Leia. "Leia's right, it's possible that Tythe is only a distraction to draw some more of our Jedi away so that Coruscant wouldn't be well enough protected and the Separatists will be able to easily make it through." He paused for a moment before adding, "Grievous is leading the assault but he can't be planning to occupy Coruscant. There aren't enough battle droids in the entire galaxy for that."

"Desperate he is," Yoda murmured.

"It's not in his programming."

"Master Windu, I think he means Sidious," Leia said. "I think that maybe this Sidious knows you're getting to close to the truth and wants to distract you enough to pull your attention away from the source that will lead you to the truth."

"Once again, correct Leia is, closer to find Sidious we are. Still, believe he believes we will call off the search I do not," Yoda said.

"Unless he's planning on doing something that will _force_ you to call off the search," Leia suggested.

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances with each other. "But what?" Mace wondered out loud.

Leia narrowed her eyes and suddenly she realized instantly what this Grievous was planning on doing. She didn't know how she knew but she figured it was because all the clues were pointing to it, the sudden attack on Coruscant, the fact that the Jedi have been sent to protect the Supreme Chancellor.

"Grievous is after the Supreme Chancellor," she said.

Yoda narrowed his eyes in thought before he nodded gravelly in agreement. "If capture Chancellor Palpatine Grievous does then forced to call off the search to save him we will be," he said. "Recall every available Jedi, we must."

"The HoloNet is down," Mace said. "Surface communications are distorted by the defensive shields."

"Use the beacon, we will," Yoda said firmly.

* * *

The sudden appearance of the many infantry droids after Dooku's final words and Anakin mentioning something about sand and Obi-Wan suggesting that he sweep up took Luke by complete surprise. He barely managed to ignite his lightsaber and block a series of blaster bolts as the droids pointed their blaster rifles at the Jedi and opened fire.

Dooku's wavering holoimage couldn't be seen over the blaster fire that Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan were fighting their way through. The business of destroying the infantry droids-for that's precisely what the confrontation came down to-was beginning to take a toll on Luke. The decapitations and amputations were no longer as surgical as they had been when Dooku had first unleashed the droids. The slices that halved his spindly opponents and the thrusts that pierced chest plastrons had lost some of their initial accuracy.

Luke found himself relying more and more on his lightsaber training than on the use of the Force because of his limited understanding of the Force. He swung his lightsaber several times, blocking the blaster bolts and sending some flying back at the droids. The droids kept coming, however, their blaster fire making it nearly impossible to see anything in the archive room of LiMerge Power's plasma facility.

Anakin cut and Force-pushed his way to Luke's side and Luke instantly grew worried when he saw the depths of nearly unbearable rage that was glittering his father's eyes. For every five droids they destroyed, five more would appear, creating an impenetrable barrier between them and the doorway through which Dooku had certainly disappeared moments before they had arrived.

"Dooku!" Anakin snarled through clenched teeth as he sliced through another droid. "I will kill you!"

"Control your rage, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, managing to get it out between breaths as he sliced through another droid. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

Anakin opened his mouth to toss back what Luke was sure was going to be a sarcastic reply but before he could, Luke lashed out with the Force and Anakin was sent flying out of the way as a droid sent a series of blaster fire right where Anakin was standing. One of the droids, however, fired what looked like a grenade that exploded upon impact with the ground. The sudden explosion that hit so close to Luke sent the young Jedi flying backwards, slamming hard into the wall of the archive.

The droids immediately turned their blasters at Luke as the dazed young Jedi struggled to push himself to his feet. Luke immediately held his lightsaber out in front of him but he knew the odds were against him, especially since he was seeing two of everything in front of him because of his impact against the wall.

"Luke!" Anakin screamed.

The droids didn't turn their attention from Luke and the young Jedi had a feeling they were ordered to fire on him solely. He glanced toward the hallway that he was sure Dooku had disappeared down and couldn't help but wonder what Dooku would gain if Luke was killed.

Luke dodged quickly out of the way to avoid the blaster fire that was aimed at him, tucking and rolling past the droids, slicing through some of them with his lightsaber as he went past before he flipped himself to his feet at his father's side.

One of the droids, however, had a clear shot and took advantage of it, firing straight at Luke's back. Luke, sensing the danger, whirled around and blocked the blaster bolt, sending it flying backwards. His Force sense wasn't strong enough to sense a danger when there was so much danger surrounding him and he didn't see the second blaster bolt that came flying at him. It sank into his shoulder and sent him flying straight into his father's arms, a cry of pain escaping his lips.

"Luke!" Anakin cried as he caught his son in his arms, his lightsaber still held in front of him and his eyes blazing with such rage that it sent a chill go down Luke's spine. The wrath and rage that glowed in Anakin's eyes reminded Luke so much of Darth Vader that Luke couldn't help but wonder if this was the start of it all.

Anakin lifted his head, his eyes flaring with rage as he howled angrily, "Dooku!" with such force and wrath that the ceiling of the vast hall began to collapse.

* * *

Han walked to Leia's side as she paced in the Temple's computer room. The sudden attack on Coruscant convinced the Jedi that the former smuggler could join his friend within the Temple's walls. Han glanced at Leia. "What did you find out?" he asked curiously.

"Not much," Leia whispered back, too low for Yoda, who was pacing nearby, to hear. "All I know is that in order to stop Anakin from falling, we need to make sure he doesn't use his anger or fear. Master Yoda said that Anakin's passion may get him into more trouble than he can handle, he hinted that if Anakin continued to let his passionate emotions get in the way then he may very well fall."

"How are we supposed to stop someone from feeling passionate emotions?" Han asked, confused.

"I don't know," Leia admitted. "Yoda also said that Luke was helping Anakin to do this but I'm not it'll be enough. We need to figure out what it is exactly that caused Anakin to fall, that's the only thing that I can think of."

Han pursed his lips together in thought. "Could it have something to do with…you know?" he asked, deciding at the last minute that the Jedi didn't need to know about Padmé and Anakin. He didn't know why he felt that way but then again, he didn't know why he felt certain thing as it is.

"Perhaps," Leia said. "I'll talk with Luke about it when he returns to Coru…" Leia started before gasping in pain and clutching her shoulder, her eyes instantly taking on a glazed look.

"Leia, are you all right?" Han asked, his voice sounded shrilly concerned to his own ears and Yoda glanced up at him as well as the second Jedi, a brown haired human female named Lari Oll.

Leia nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Luke," she whispered. "It's like…It's like Bespin all over again, those feelings of pain that I felt coming off of Luke, I feel it now except this time, I…I feel rage and fear coming off of…off of Anakin as well."

"Rage? Fear?" Han narrowed his eyes. "Passionate emotions?"

"I think so."

"Well, that's not good."

"Sense your friend you do?" Yoda asked sounding surprised.

Leia nodded, her eyes were narrowed in thought. "Not just Luke but Skywalker as well," she said. "They're in trouble and Luke's in pain, I can somehow feel that, I think that may be the Force."

"The Force it is," Yoda said. "Allowing you to feeling your friend's emotions as well as Skywalker's emotions it is but know why I do not."

"She's Force sensitive, isn't she?" Han asked suddenly.

"Yes, sensed it almost immediately I did," Yoda said.

"And Luke's Force sensitive and so is Anakin, so wouldn't it make sense that they would feel each other's emotions?"

Yoda shook his head. "No training in the Force Leia has," he said. "Only those with training in the Force, sense another's emotions they can."

"But what if they were fa…?" Han began but broke off as Leia elbowed him sharply in the gut. "Ow!" He complained.

Leia glared at him as if trying to remind him with her eyes that they weren't supposed to talk about Luke's parentage, for in case it should change the future. Han swallowed but nodded to show he understood and didn't finish his question.

Yoda, however, narrowed his eyes and Han got the distinct feeling that the little green dwarf knew exactly what Han had been about to say. He turned to look at Oll. "Call Master Windu," he said.

Moments later, Windu's voice issued indistinctly from the console's annuciators.

"…Fisto and I…Senate building. Shaak…Allie…to the Chancellor's quarters in Five Hundred Republica. We…with them-"

"Raised, the defense shields are. Among one another, districts are unable to communicate." Yoda grimaced then nodded once more. "Master Ti, try."

Han noticed immediately that the Jedi wouldn't be able to contact anyone and he couldn't help but wonder if Yoda would be able to sense them with the Force mumbo jumbo. As if sensing what he was thinking, Yoda closed his eyes before they snapped open, his eyes wide with surprise.

Even Leia glanced up sharply, her eyes wide with surprise. "I just felt a frigid current," she said softly. "I didn't even know I could do that but I did, it was so cold and it felt as though it was…" Leia broke off and Han had the feeling that Leia had been about to say "like Vader," before she broke herself off.

Yoda glanced at Leia with some surprise in his eyes before he nodded once. "On Coruscant Sidious is," he said softly.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter twelve**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, the next chapter will be from Dooku's, Anakin's, and Leia's POV and it will most likely cover chapters 45, 47, and 48 of **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_**. I'm getting closer to the end before the chapters becoming much shorter as I get into the events of **_**Revenge of the Sith**_**.**

**Darth: Are you going to base those chapters on the book by Matthew Stover or on memory**

**Blaze: I'll probably just check out the book to refresh my memory of the order of events and paraphrase the events I need to use, while skipping the entire end of the book, since that will probably not occur in my story.**

**Darth: oh? (Raises eyebrow) And how far into the events are going to go before this story turns into a complete AU?**

**Blaze: I'm undecided, it may be when Anakin joins the Jedi Council but is denied the rank of master, it may be when Palpatine tells Anakin about the tragedy of Darth Plagieus or it may be when Anakin discovers Palpatine is Sidious, it may also be when Anakin has his first vision of Padmé, I don't know yet.**

**Darth: ah well at least we'll know to expect something dramatic to change the course of events in one of those four main events and turn this story into an AU**

**Blaze: Yup so please review and I'll post chapter thirteen as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week sometime or maybe in a few months, I'm not so sure.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blaze: finally, a new chapter**

**Darth: It's about time**

**Blaze: (dryly) thanks**

**Darth: you're weird**

**Blaze: yup, you are too**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: (sighs) here is the awaited chapter 13 and I hope that you like it and a huge thank you to everyone who helped me get 140 reviews for this story.**

**Chapter 13**

Count Dooku stared in stunned shock at the ruined control room as he dragged himself out from under plasteel girders and chunks of ferrocrete. He came shakily to his feet and couldn't help but if Skywalker's voiced rage had actually called the ceiling down.

Dooku knew that if he had not leapt forcefully at the last moment, he might have been buried, as the three Jedi were, somewhere below, in the expanse of rubble that covered the archive room. He was certain that they had survived but if nothing else they were trapped, which had been the intent from the start.

But Skywalker…Assuming that he had grown powerful enough to have collapsed the dome, the end result was simply further evidence that he would someday undo himself.

That is if the younger Skywalker did not change that.

Of course, Dooku understood that he could just be thinking that because admitting to any alternative explanation meant accepting that Skywalker was potentially a greater threat to the Sith than anyone realized.

Instantly, it cheered him to observe that Skywalker and Kenobi had finally learned to fight together and even the coming of Skywalker's son hadn't changed that simultaneous fighting skills that occurred between the two of them. Dooku knew that the three of them had become a very powerful trio, even in the short time that the young Skywalker has been there. Kenobi making full use of his inherent discretion to balance young Skywalker's inattentive rowdiness and even the younger Skywalker's recklessness that Dooku figured he got from his father.

_What if the entire roof should come crashing down?_ He wondered silently as he dusted himself off and raced to exit the ruined facility. As he ran, he found several questions coming to his mind. _What if Grievous was outwitted and destroyed at Coruscant? Sidious, apprehended and defeated? What if the Jedi should triumph, after all?_

What would become of his dream of a galaxy brought under eminent stewardship?

Sighing and thinking about his meeting with Yoda on Vjun where the little green dwarf had told him that he would be welcomed back at the Jedi Temple. He made his way outside where Tythe's yellow-gray sky covered the surface above his head. His sloop was waiting and standing alongside it was the ship's pilot droid.

"A recorded message," the droid announced. "From General Grievous."

"Play it!" Dooku said as he hurried up the sloop's aft boarding ramp and into the instrument-filled main hold. A paused holoimage of the cyborg floated in blue light.

"_Lord Tyranus_," Grievous said, in motion suddenly and genuflecting. "_Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will soon be ours._"

Dooku exhaled in satisfaction. "And just in time," he muttered. As if recalled to life, he positioned himself on the transmission grid and sent a simple return message: "General, I will join you shortly."

* * *

In the darkness, buried alive, Anakin gently stroked his son's hair as he held Luke's body in his arms. The rubble that covered them made it almost impossible to make out anything above them. Luke was still conscious, which was a relief to Anakin and he smiled at his son though he couldn't help but feel fear surge through him.

Luke gazed up at him with a slight look of fear in his eyes. Anakin frowned, unsure as to why there was fear in his eyes. "What is it, Son?" he whispered.

"You used your anger," Luke whispered, the pain was evident in his voice.

Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry, Son," he said softly. "But I could not control it. I just could not bear to see you injured."

Luke smiled faintly.

Obi-Wan stirred and coughed behind him. "You're getting awfully good at destroying things," he said. "On Vjun, you needed a grenade to do this much damage."

Anakin glanced over toward Obi-Wan. "I told you I was becoming more powerful."

"Then do us all a favor by getting out from under all this," Obi-Wan said.

"Good idea," Luke murmured.

"How's Luke?" Obi-Wan called as he and Anakin worked together using the Force, their hands and backs to extricate themselves. Both of them stood up and stared at each other, dusted white head to toe from the debris.

"He's conscious," Anakin replied kneeling down and gently lifting Luke into his arms. Anakin couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a mortified look in his son's eyes.

"Go ahead," Anakin said looking at Obi-Wan. "If you don't say it, I will."

"If you insist," Obi-Wan snorted dust from his nose. "Almost makes me nostalgic for Naos Three."

"Once more, with feeling."

"Some other time. Dooku, first."

Scampering over the remains of the dome, droid parts, buried pieces of furniture, overturned shelves of holodocuments, having to travel slow to avoid making the wound in his son's shoulder worsen, they raced for the landing platform, arriving in time to see Dooku's sloop, one among dozens of Separatist vessels, streaking for space.

"Coward," Luke muttered gazing after Dooku's fleeing sloop.

"He flees," Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin gazed after the sloop before shaking his head as he looked back at Obi-Wan and Luke. "That's not the reason, Master. We've been tricked. Tythe was never the target. _We_ were."

"But why?" Luke protested.

Anakin found that he did not have an answer for that.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Grievous made his way toward Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His three surviving elites were faring well against five Red Guards. With time counting down, he waded into the thick of the action. Sensing him, one guard feinted a rotation to the left, then pivoted to the right with his force pike raised at face level. A move Grievious could appreciate, although he was no longer in the space through which the weapon sliced. Using two blades, he nipped the guard's cowled head from his torso. The next he speared from behind in both kidneys. Opening the backs of another's thighs, he moved on, disemboweling the fourth.

The last guard was already dead by the time he reached him.

With a gesture, Grievous instructed his elite to secure the bunker's hexagonal door. Then, deactivating his lightsabers, he turned to Palpatine.

"Now, Chancellor," he announced, "you're coming with us."

Palpatine neither cowered nor protested. He merely said: You will be a true loss to the forces you represent."

Grievous started in surprise. _Was this praise_? He wondered silently.

"Four Jedi Knights, all these soldiers and guards," Palpatine sent on, gesturing broadly. "Why not wait until Shaak TI and Stass Allie arrive." He cocked his head to one side. "I think I hear them coming. They are _Masters,_ after all."

Grievous didn't respond immediately. _Was Palpatine trying to trick him_? "I might at any other time," he said finally after a moment of silence. "But a ship awaits us that will take you from Coruscant-and from your cherished Republic as well."

Palpatine mocked him with a sneer. "Do you actually believe that this plan will succeed."

Grievous returned the look. "You're more defiant than I was led to believe, Chancellor. But, yes, the plan will succeed-and to your deficit. I would gladly kill you now but for my orders."

"So you take your orders," Palpatine said, moving with deliberate lethargy. "Which of us, then, is the lesser?" Before Grievous could reply, he added: "My death won't end this war, General."

Grievous had wondered about that. Understandably. Lord Sidious had his plan but did he actually believe that Palpatine's death would prompt the Jedi to lay down their lightsabers? Thrown into turmoil by the Chancellor's death, could the Senate order the Jedi to stand down? After years of warfare, would the Republic suddenly capitulate?

The sound of rapid footfalls roused him and he gestured to the bunker's rear door. "Move," he told Palpatine.

The MagnaGuards stepped forward to make certain that Palpatine obeyed.

Grievous hurried to the bunker's communication console. The stud switch and control pad for the emergency beacon were precisely where Tyranus said they would be. After entering the code Tyranus had provided, Grievous pressed his alloy hand to the switch.

Palpatine watched him from the doorway. "That will call many Jedi down on you, General-some of whom you may regret having summoned."

Grievous glared at him., "Only if they fail to challenge me."

* * *

Luke noticed immediately that Dooku hadn't fled alone. The only indication of Tythe's invasion were the hulking remains of Seperatist and Republic warships, tumbling indolently in starlight.

"We were all beginning to wonder if you were going to return," a human crew chief said by way of welcoming Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke back to the assault cruiser's ventral landing bay.

Luke, with some help from Anakin, descended the ladder affixed to his starfighter's cockpit, wincing as he moved his shoulder. Anakin gazed at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"I am fine, Father," Luke murmured in reply.

"When did the Separatists jump?" asked Obi-Wan as he descended his own ladder.

"Less than an hour, local. Guess they had enough of the pounding we were giving them."

Anakin snorted. "Believe whatever you want."

The crew chief furrowed his brow in uncertainty while Luke gently placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Do we know where they're headed?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

The crew chief turned to him. "Most of the capital ships jumped Rimward. A few appear to be headed for the Nelvaan system-thirteen parsecs from here."

"What are our orders?"

"We're still waiting to find out. The fact is, we haven't received any communications from Coruscant since the start of the battle."

Luke and Anakin exchanged a look of sudden interest at the crew chief's remakrs.

"Could it be local interference?"

The crew chief looked dubious. "Several other battle groups reported that they have been unable to communicate with Corsucant," he said.

Anakin shot Obi-Wan an embittered look and began to storm away. Luke immediately hurried after him, wincing and letting out small cries of pains whenever he moved his shoulder. Anakin immediately stopped and put an arm around Luke's shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Don't move, Luke. You'll aggravate your shoulder wound," he murmured, his voice hardly containing the anger that Luke knew his father was feeling.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, following in his footsteps.

Anakin glared at him. "We were wrong to come here, Master. _I_ was wrong to come here. It was all a feint and we fell for it. We're being kept away from Coruscant. I can feel it."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest. "You wouldn't be saying that if we'd captured Dooku."

"Dooku must have been expecting to escape," Luke murmured. "That is the only thing that makes sense. I don't think he was only trying to keep you two from Coruscant, I think he was trying to do something much more but I can't seem to figure out what it was."

"Neither can I," Anakin growled. "And we didn't catch Dooku, Master," he added to Obi-Wan. "That's what counts. And now no communication with Coruscant? You don't even see it, do you?"

Obi-Wan regarded him carefully. "See what, Anakin?"

Anakin started to speak, then cut himself off and began again. "You should keep me fighting. You shouldn't give me time to think."

"Calm yourself," Obi-Wan said resting his hands on Anakin's shoulders. Luke gently placed his hand on his father's arm but Anakin shrugged both of them off, a new fire in his eyes.

"You're my best friend, Obi-Wan. Tell me what I should do. Forget for a moment that you're wearing the robes of a Jedi and tell me what I should do!"

Luke gazed at his father, startled by the gravity in Anakin's voice. "Father…" he began.

Anakin gazed at him and he slowly calmed down as he waited for Obi-Wan to reply.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "The Force is are ally, Anakin. When we're mindful of the Force, our actions are in accord with the will of the Force. Tythe wasn't a wrong choice. It's simply that we're ignorant of its import in the greater scheme."

Anakin lowered his head in sadness and Luke put his arm around his father's waist in an attempt to soothe him. "You're right, Master. My mind isn't as fast as my lightsaber." He stared at his artificial limb. "My heart isn't as impervious to pain as my right hand."

Luke glanced toward Anakin's starfighter suddenly as the crew chief walked quickly over to join them. "General Skywalker, something has your astromech very flustered.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, who guided Luke, swung to Anakin's starfighter.

"Artoo?" Anakin said in a concerned tone.

The astromech tooted, shrilled and chittered.

"Does he understand droid?" The crew chief asked Obi-Wan as Anakin and Luke hurried past him.

"_That_ droid," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin began to scale the cockpit ladder and Luke stayed at the bottom of the ladder.

"What is it, Artoo? What's wrong?"

The droid whistled and zhithered.

Throwing himself into the open cockpit and allowing Luke to climb up to sit on the edge of the cockpit beside his father. Palpatine's voice suddenly issued through the cockpit annunciators.

"_Anakin, if you are receiving this message, then I have urgent need of your help..._"

Luke heard the crew chief's comlink tone.

Obi-Wan glanced from the crew chief to Anakin and Luke and back again. "What is it?" He asked in a rush.

"Tight-beam comm from Coruscant," the crew said. He listened for another moment before adding, in obvious disbelief. "Sir, the Separatists have invaded."

Obi-Wan and Luke gaped at him in shock.

Anakin, on the other hand, lifted his face to the high ceiling and let out a sustained snarl. Glaring down at Obi-Wan, he said, "Why does fate target the people who are most important to me?"

"I…" Obi-Wan began.

"Father…" Luke began.

"Crew chief!" Anakin cut them both off. "Refuel and rearm our starfighters at once!"

* * *

Leia gazed at the HoloNet feed with a feeling of dread surging through her. "I think we should have been there to help," she murmured glancing at Han.

"Leia, I'm sure Palpatine's capture would have happened if we had intervened as it is," Han pointed out.

"But we were sent to the past in order to change it. If this is what happened to led to our future then is there any way we can stop it?" Leia asked her eyes wide.

Han wrapped his arms around Leia before he gently stroked her hair. "Leia, we've already decided that if we stop…" he lowered his voice to a whisper to that Yoda, who was watching the HoloNet feed nearby, wouldn't overhear and added, "…Vader from coming into existence then everything that happened in the future won't happen. Alderaan, Yavin, Bespin. We can't very well focus on more than one goal, Leia, or else we would be so swamped with work. And what if we are unable to change the point in the past that causes Vader to come into existence?"

Leia sighed. "You do have a point, which is really odd for me to say, especially about," she murmured. Before Han could reply to that, she turned to look at Yoda, another feeling of dread surging through her. "Master Yoda, is Palpatine a good friend of Anakin?"

Yoda looked at Leia. "Yes," he replied.

Leia felt another surge of dread go through her as she turned to look at Han before she gestured to him. The two of them moved out of earshot of the little green dwarf. Leia gazed at him. "Palpatine is a good friend of Anakin. And Yoda said that fear is one of the passionate emotions that leads to the dark side. If Anakin fears that Palpatine will die then it will make him more likely to turn to the dark side," Leia said.

Han grimaced. "I hope something can be done to help Anakin not get angry," he said softly.

"I know but Luke is with him and I'm sure he'll be able to help him," Leia said.

"I hope so too," Han murmured in reply.

Mace's voice rumbled form the speaker at that moment. "_If we can ever break through this fighter screen, we'll storm the cruiser_."

"Kill the Supreme Chancellor, Grievous will," Yoda pointed out.

"_I don't think so. He's had plenty of chances already._"

"Wait, then, to hear the Separatists demands, we should."

"_The Senate will give away Coruscant to effect Palpatine's release._"

"Worse the situation will be if the Supreme Chancellor dies. Fall, the Republic will."

Leia frowned at that mention. _Does that mean Palpatine dies? Is that why the Republic fell?_ She wondered silently. She had a feeling she should remember the name Palpatine but she didn't understand why she felt that way.

"_What should we do_?" Mace asked.

"To the Force, look for guidance. Accept what fate has placed before us. For now, prevent Grievous's fleet from escaping to hyperspace, you must. Recalled, many Jedi and others have been. _Turn_, the battle will, when they arrive."

"_Master Yoda, we were close to capturing Sidious. I could feel it._"

"Knew this, Sidious did. Hiding, he is."

_Perhaps hiding in plain sight,_ Leia thought. "Could Sidious be, somehow, hiding in plain sight?" she asked.

Yoda and Mace's holographic image glanced at her in surprise. "Mean what do you?" Yoda asked.

"If Sidious is on Coruscant and Master Windu feels that you were close to capturing Sidious, wouldn't it be safer for Sidious to hide out in plain sight?" Leia asked.

"I can see where Leia's going with this," Han said musingly. "No one would think that this Sidious person would hide right under our nose. They'd likely think he's hiding in a hole somewhere when he could be right outside our door."

"Hiding in plain sight, he may be," Yoda said.

"_For some reason, it certainly sounds like something Sidious would do,_" Mace agreed silently. "_But if he is hiding in plain sight then who is he?_"

"Know that I do not but no longer on Coruscant he is."

Leia narrowed her eyes, suspicions starting to crawl through her but she kept her thoughts to herself, unsure if she was correct or not and not wanting to put her thoughts out into the open.

"_We'll pin Grievous here,_" Mace said, turning the matter back to the subject at hand, "_like the vermin he is._"

Mace severed the transmission and Yoda tottered to the windows. Leia and Han, after a moment's thought, followed him. Western Coruscant was engulfed by darkness; the sky above, splintered by rabid light. Leia watched as Mace fought nearby, calling his lightsaber to his hand, he ignited the blade and waved it through the air.

"Perilous the future will be. Cause for grave concern," Yoda murmured.

Leia knew that the battle in local space wasn't the end. She didn't understand why but she knew that the final act had begun.

* * *

The three starfighters sat side by side in the launching bay, only a few meters separating them, engines warming, droids in their sockets, cockpit canopies raised.

None of the pilots wore a helmet so Anakin could hear Obi-Wan and Luke plainly, especially when Obi-Wan called, "For all the jinks and jukes you've taken me through, there's no one else I'd rather fly with."

Anakin canted his head and smiled. "It's about time you admitted it. Can I take that to mean you'll follow my lead without question?"

Luke laughed. "Follow _your_ lead? Don't you mean follow our lead, _father_?" he asked.

Anakin laughed as well. "That is true. There is nothing better than following _two_ Skywalkers," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed rolling his eyes skyward. "I will follow both of you to the best of my ability," he said. "I may not always be able to remain at your wing, Anakin, but I won't be far off, and I'll always have your back and yours as well, Luke."

Anakin could see a smile plastered across Luke's face. "Thanks, Obi-Wan," Luke said.

Anakin chuckled. "When I call for help, you'll come speeding to the rescue," he said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled. "The day you call for help, I'll know that we're both in over our heads."

"I will have to agree with you on that, Obi-Wan," Luke called.

Anakin adopted a serious look. "Obi-Wan, you don't know how many times you've already rescued me." He looked at his son before adding, "You two as well, Luke."

"Then whatever lies ahead for us shouldn't be a problem," Obi-Wan said.

"That is true," Luke said.

Anakin laughed lightly. "Who'll restore peace to the galaxy if we don't?"

Obi-Wan returned a tight-lipped nod while Luke also nodded in agreement. "At least you said we," the two of them said at the same time and Anakin laughed.

They lowered the starfighters' canopies and engaged the repulsors, lifting off, rotating 180 degrees, and easing through the launching bay's transparent containment field.

Flying abreast, all but sharing a wing, they enabled their thrusters and banked away from the massive ship. Accelerating on columns of brilliant blue energy, sluing slightly to port, slightly sinister, they coupled with their hyperdrive rings and disappeared into the long night.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part II**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and here come the very short chapters as part one is officially over**

**Darth: how long is part two going to be?**

**Blaze: probably five chapters, maybe six**

**Darth: why so short?**

**Blaze: because I am basing each chapter on my memories, not on the book, not to mention, the events after a certain part are going to be completely AU.**

**Darth: oh okay, which part will that be?**

**Blaze: I'm going to have a poll.**

**Anakin: In Part II, Blaze is planning on making this story completely AU following a certain event, which event will this be?**

**1. Anakin being placed on the Jedi Council**

**2. Palpatine telling Anakin about Darth Plagueis**

**3. Anakin's first vision of his wife's death**

**4. Anakin discovering that Palpatine is a Sith Lord**

**5. Mace and Palpatine's duel**

**Darth: that's cool, which one is it going to be?**

**Blaze: (whispers answer in Darth's ear)**

**Darth: really? That soon?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: wow, that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah but I won't update until I get at least 150 reviews though I'll gladly accept more so please review and I will post whenever I possibly can or when I get 150 or more reviews. Don't forget, the next chapters are going to take more time to type since I have to try and remember how _Revenge of the Sith_ began. **

**Blaze: (Silent for a moment) Ah heck, I'll just use the book so expect the next chapter by Tuesday of next week at the latest.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blaze: this is part two and yes it is in the same story since this part is going to be much shorter than the last part**

**Darth: that's cool, are…?**

**Blaze: probably not**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: yeah so here is chapter 14 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Echoes of the Past**

**Part II**

**Chapter 14**

Han guided the speeder to a stop outside of Padmé Amidala's apartment. After the ground battle of Coruscant had ended and Senator Amidala had returned to her apartment with the other senators, the Masters at the Jedi Temple insisted that it would be safer for Han and Leia to return to Padmé's apartment. The former smuggler couldn't help but wonder if there really was a way to change the future. _Could everything that's happening be what caused the Republic to fall in the first place?_ He wondered silently.

He sighed and Leia glanced at him. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Han shook his head. "Just thinking," he murmured.

Leia narrowed her chocolate brown eyes slightly. "I've been having this strange feeling, Han," she said softly. "I don't know why but I feel as though we're getting close to the point where Anakin Skywalker ceased to exist and Darth Vader arose in his place."

"Well that means we're running out of time, doesn't it?" Han asked.

Leia nodded. "It does," she said. "We need to figure out what will cause Anakin to fall and stop it."

"Or at least change it," Han agreed. He landed the speeder before climbing out of it and Leia followed her. See-Threepio made his way out of the apartment once the viewports surrounding the apartment opened.

"Welcome back, Han, Leia," Threepio greeted them though Han could tell that the annoying protocol droid was a bit of a nervous wreak. "Mistress Padmé just returned a few moment's ago."

"Is she all right?" Leia asked, worrying lacing her voice. Han knew that she was worried not about the children that Padmé was carrying but about her mother herself. She knew that the children must have survived or else she and Luke wouldn't have been born. And Han also knew that Padmé was one of those keys that had to be protected in order to stop Anakin from falling because Anakin is the father of Padmé's children. Han figured that Anakin loved Padmé very much and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Just very tired," Threepio replied. "Her pregnancy is reaching it's high point and she should be due in about two months time."

Han nodded before following Leia as she led the way into the apartment. Padmé was resting on the couch, her hand resting on her swollen belly and a small smile was plastered on her face. "I felt the baby kick," she said softly.

Leia smiled before going over to sit down beside her mother and Han smiled slightly. Leia gently rested her hand on Padmé's swollen belly before a small smile crossed her facial features. Han shuddered slightly. _That must be freaky, feeling yourself or your brother kick,_ he thought.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Leia asked.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I'm all right," she replied. "The babies are just kicking a lot nowadays but I would expect nothing less." She sighed and gazed out into the sky above as the battle continued to rage in the space above Coruscant.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Padmé, can I tell you something?" She asked.

Padmé glanced at Leia. "You can always talk to me, Leia, what is it?" Padmé asked.

Leia hesitated with a brief glance at Han. Han knew that she was about ready to tell Padmé that she was her daughter and he shrugged. "I suppose if Anakin knows then Padmé should to," he said.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "Know about what?" She asked.

Leia sighed. "Padmé, Han and I are from the future," she said. She paused for a moment before adding, "And I'm your daughter."

Padmé's eyes went wide with shock and she almost self-consciously rested her hand on her swollen belly. "You're…my daughter?" She stammered out. "So…I'm having a girl?"

"Yes," Leia replied. Han noticed she decided to keep Luke a secret for the time being and the former smuggler figured the Princess wanted Luke's birth to be a surprise.

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "A daughter," she whispered before she gently stretched out a hand and stroked Leia's cheek. "You're all grown up now and you're very beautiful."

Leia smiled and Han chuckled. "She must get her looks from you," he said and Padmé blushed before chuckling slightly while Leia tossed him a quick look that suggested he shut up.

"Do you know if I'm going to have another girl or a boy?" Padmé asked.

Leia smiled mysteriously. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, Padmé," she replied.

* * *

Luke flew his starfighter at his father and Obi-Wan's side as the three of them flew through the battle that was currently raging above Coruscant. His cockpit hummed and rang with near hits from the turbolaser fire of the capital ships crowding space around him. Sometimes hi whirling spinning dive through the cloud of battle skimmed bursts so close that the energy-scatter would slam his starfighter hard enough to bounce his head off the supports of the pilot's chair.

"Dang, the clones are lucky they have helmets," Luke muttered in the private frequency he shared with his father and Obi-Wan.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Luke," Obi-Wan said.

Luke chuckled as he guided his starfighter throughout the battle at his father and Obi-Wan's side.

"There isn't a droid made that can outfly you, Master," Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, said over the private comm frequency and Luke glanced through the viewport windows of his starfighter at his father who was flying at Obi-Wan's other side.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan called kicking into a dive that slipped a turbolaser burst by no more than a meter. "Was that out loud?"

"Wouldn't matter if it wasn't. I know what you're thinking?"

"Do you? Some new gift of the Force?" Obi-Wan had a smile on his face as he looked through the viewports at his former Padawan who was flying inverted, mirroring Obi-Wan so closely that but for the transparisteel between them, they might have shaking hands.

Luke chuckled at the banter that always existed between Anakin and Obi-Wan, it was rather entertaining to watch and it reminded Luke a little of the banter that always seemed to exist between Han and Leia. He sighed. _I wonder how Han and Leia are right now,_ he wondered silently.

"Luke, are you all right?" Anakin called and Luke could see the concern on his face from through the transperisteel viewports that separated them.

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Han and Leia," he said.

"You'll get to see them soon. Don't worry," Anakin assured him. He glanced at Obi-Wan. "By the way, Master, in response to your question, that wasn't the Force. It was experience. That's what you're _always_ thinking."

Luke chuckled. "What's he always thinking?" He asked having not been able to hear Obi-Wan's thought.

"That flying is for droids," Anakin replied.

Luke laughed. "He isn't a Skywalker, father," he pointed out.

"That's true," Anakin agreed. Luke smiled at his father and a small smile crossed his father's facial features, one that was as genuine as the gleam of exhilaration and love that existed in Anakin's eyes. Through the Force, Luke could feel a spark of relief surge through Obi-Wan and he was about to ask what that was about but Obi-Wan was speaking again.

"And what does experience tell you we should do about those incoming tri-fighters?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That we should break-right!" Anakin and Luke both called sharply over the comm at the exact same time and a laugh escaped both their lips, sounding like hisses over the comlink.

"Skywalkers," Obi-Wan muttered rolling his eyes skyward. Because the three of them were inverted to each other, breaking right shot Obi-Wan one way, Luke another way and Anakin yet another way. The tri-fighters' cannons ripped space between them, tracking faster than their starfighters could slip.

Luke glanced at his display as a threat display chimed a warning: two of the droids had remote sensor locks on the three of them.

"Anakin! Luke! Slip-jaws!" Obi-Wan called.

"My thought exactly," Anakin called back. The three of them blew past the tri-fighters, looping in evasive spirals. Th3e droid ships wrenched themselves into pursuit maneuvers that would have killed any living pilot.

Luke let the Force nudge his hands on the control yoke just as his father had taught him and the Jedi starfighters twisted and flashed past each other belly-to-belly, Anakin passing Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan passing Luke and Luke passing Anakin, close enough to scorch each other's paint. Tri-fighters were the Trade Federation's latest space-superiority droid. But even the electronic reflexes of the tri-fighters' droid brains were too slow for this; one of his pursuers met one of Anakin's head-on and both vanished in a blossom of flame that the one following Obi-Wan just happened to fly into at the same time.

The shock wave of debris and expanding gas rocked Luke' he fought the control yoke and managed to straighten out. At that moment, Luke and Anakin's surviving pursuers changed their targets and started after Obi-Wan.

"Marvelous," Obi-Wan's voice muttered over the comm. "Why is it always me?"

"Perfect," Anakin said. "All three of them are on your tail."

"I really don't think perfect is the word I would use," Luke said.

"I'll have to agree with Luke on that," Obi-Wan agreed. "We have to split them up!"

"Break left." Anakin sounded as calm as stone. "The turbolaser tower off your port bow: thread its guns. I'll take things from here."

"Don't you mean _we'll_ take things from here, Father?" Luke called.

Anakin chuckled.

"Easy for you two to say," Obi-Wan said whipping sideways along the cruiser's superstructure. Fire from the pursuing tri-fighters blasted burning chunks from the cruiser's armor. "Why am I always the bait?"

"Better you than me. I'm too young to be the bait," Luke called.

"Damn right you are," Anakin called. "Now help me take out these tri-fighters. Don't worry master, we're right behind you. Artoo, lock on."

"Arthree, lock on, on the other target," Luke called and Arthree whistled an agreement before he locked on to the tri-fighter.

Obi-Wan spun his starfighter between the recoiling turbocannons close enough that energy-scatter made his cockpit clang like a gong, but still the cannon fire flashed past him from the tri-fighters behind. "Anakin, they're all over me!"

"Dead ahead. Move right to clear our shots. Now!" Anakin called.

Obi-Wan moved his starfighter to the right and one of the tri-fighters decided it couldn't' follow and went for a ventral slip that took it directly into the blasts from Anakin's cannons. The second tri-fighter made the same mistake and soon vanished in a boil of superheated gas from Luke's cannons.

"Good shooting, Artoo," Anakin's dry chuckle sounded over Luke's speaker. Luke offered his own thanks to Arthree before glancing at Anakin as Obi-Wan called, "I'm running out of _tricks_ here-"

Luke grimaced as turbolasers flashed energy blasts that were as big around as his entire ship; the merest graze would blow him to atoms. "How are we supposed to get past those?" Luke exclaimed.

"They're big enough to avoid, Luke," Anakin called and Luke nodded before guiding his starfighter to avoid the large energy blasts.

"No wonder we're losing the war," Luke heard Obi-Wan mutter. "They're getting _smarter_."

"What was that, Master? I didn't copy," Anakin called.

Luke watched as Obi-wan moved his starfighter into a tight spiral toward the Federation cruiser. "I'm taking the deck," he called.

"Good idea, Luke and I need some room to maneuver," Anakin called.

"Cut right, Obi-Wan," Luke called sharply as cannonfire began to track closer to Obi-Wan's starfighter. "Hard right. Don't let him get a handle on you."

"Artoo, lock on," Anakin called.

Obi-Wan's starfighter streaked along the curve of the Separatist cruiser's dorsal hull. Antifighter flak burst on all sides as cruiser's guns tried to pick him up. Luke grimaced when he spotted one of control surfaces on Obi-Wan's left wing shatter in a burst of plasma.

"Father…" Luke called as he and Anakin hurried after Obi-Wan.

"I've got this, Luke, don't worry," Anakin called back.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan called over the comm.

"I have the lock," Anakin said. "Go! Firing-now!"

Luke and Anakin fired at the same time as Obi-Wan flew his starfigthter away from the tri-fighter as Anakin and Luke's cannons vaporized it.

"Hey, that was mine," Anakin protested glaring at Luke through the viewports though his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Sorry, Arthree thought you needed help."

Artoo whistled indignantly.

"Thanks, Anakin," Obi-Wan called. "And you two, Luke. That was-thanks. That's all."

"Don't thank us. It was Artoo and Arthree's shooting," Anakin replied. "Though Artoo isn't too happy that Arthree decided to intervene with the shooting."

"You got it, is that all that really counts?"

"He's got you there, father," Luke called cheerfully over to his father.

"Try convincing Artoo of that," Anakin called back.

"I suppose you can thank Artoo for me," Obi-Wan said. "And Anakin-?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Next time, you're the bait!"

Luke laughed. "Have you got a lock on the Chancellor's position?" he asked.

"Yes, Artoo has it but the jamming is making it difficult for him to keep a lock on it," Anakin replied.

"Obi-Wan seems a bit jittery."

Anakin snorted gently. "He's always jittery when it comes to flying," he replied.

"I heard that," Obi-Wan called over the comlink.

"It's true all the same, Master."

Luke narrowed his eyes as he felt the urgency and fear that starting to reappear in Anakin's Force presence. "Anakin, don't worry. We'll get Chancellor Palpatine out of there. I know that we will," he said.

"I know," Anakin murmured. "It's just…It's just, I've been late before when I tried to rescue someone that I cared about."

"That won't happen this time, Father. Besides, I'm here with you and so is Obi-Wan. We'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"You say that about someone you don't even know?"

Luke smiled slightly. "Father, I don't know what causes you to turn to the dark side so I have to assume that anything you fear for, anything that you care for, will lead to it and if that means I have to help rescue someone I don't know then that is what I will do," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, Luke," he said. "And don't worry. I promise you that I won't let the future you live in from coming to past."

Luke smiled.

"Does your droid have anything? Arfour's hopeless. I think that last cannon hit cooked his motivator."

"Don't worry, Master. If his beacon's working, Artoo'll find it. Have you thought about how we'll find the Chancellor if-"

"No." Obi-Wan sounded absolutely certain. "There's no need to consider it. Until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction. Be mindful of what is, not what might be."

"I should have been here," Anakin said through gritted teeth. "I _told_ you. I should have _been _here."

"Father, you can't be in two places at one time," Luke pointed out. "From what Obi-Wan's told me, if two Jedi Masters couldn't defeat Grievous then what makes you think you will?"

Anakin opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Luke went on, "You're not all poweful, Anakin. Yes, you collapsed an entire building on our heads but that doesn't mean you're all powerful. Perhaps this is one of those things that has to happen."

"If this is one of those things that has to happen and you want to change the future then why did I not go back to Coruscant when I had the chance?"

"Because you didn't want to leave Obi-Wan," Luke replied. "Your love for Obi-Wan is what allowed you to stay with him. Don't blame yourself for Palpatine being captured. Some things are meant to happen, things that cannot be changed, no matter how hard someone wants that to happen. Do you want me to tell you about what happened at Bespin in the future?"

Anakin hesitated and looked about ready to point out that they were in the middle of a battle but he decided against it. "All right," he said.

"I had this vision that Han and Leia were in pain," Luke said. "I was so sure that if I got to Bespin in time, I would be able to save them before they experienced that pain. I didn't, however, arrive in time. Later, I learned that that was something that had to occur in order for me to experience something that I had to experience in order to become a Jedi. Perhaps what happened with Chancellor Palpatine is supposed to allow you to experience something you need to experience in order to become better equipped with your mastery over the Force. You may be powerful, Father, but that does not mean you're invincible, no one is."

Luke noticed that his words had gotten through to Anakin and his father was staring at him with shock in his eyes. "I'm surprised," he said. "You're as old as I am and yet you just spoke as though you had the wisdom of some twice your age."

Luke chuckled. "I suppose I did. I haven't the slightest clue where that came from though," he admitted honestly.

"But you're right, Luke," Anakin said with a sigh. "This is merely a test, a test that I will pass."

"Pull yourself in the moment, Anakin. Focus," Obi-Wan called.

"Copy that, Master," Anakin said. "Focusing now." Luke wasn't sure if Anakin was being sarcastic or not but he didn't bother asking. His father was a much more complicated person than Luke had thought him to be when they first met.

* * *

"We've got him, Master. The cruiser dead ahead. That's Grievous's flagship-_Invisible Hand_."

"Anakin, there are dozens of cruisers dead ahead!" Obi-Wan protested.

"It's the one crawling with vulture fighters."

"Oh. That one," Obi-Wan said. And Luke chuckled as Obi-Wan said sarcastically, "Oh, _this_ should be easy… Now some of the vulture fighters stripped themselves from the cruiser, ignited their drives and came looping toward the three Jedi."

"Easy? No. But it might be fun. Lunch at Dex's says I'll blast two for each of yours. Artoo can keep score."

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan began.

"You're on, Father," Luke called laughing. "But I know I'll blast more than you."

"Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me, Son?" Anakin asked with incredulous humor in his voice.

"You up for the challenge, father."

"Anytime, anyplace."

"Right here, right now." "No games, Anakin. There's too much at stake," Obi-Wan called.

"Spoilsport," Anakin and Luke muttered at the same time.

A loud hiss of a sigh sounded over the comlink. "Have your droid tight beam a report to the Tempe. And send out a call for any Jedi in starfighters. We'll come at it from all sides."

"Way ahead of you," Anakin called.

"There's still too much ECM. I think the only reason the three of us can talk to each other is because we're practically side by side," Luke called.

"Artoo can't even raise the Temple," Anakin added.

"Any Jedi beacons?"

"No joy, Master." Luke could hear the tension in his father's voice as he added, "We may be the only two Jedi out here."

"Then we'll have to be enough. Switching to clone fighter channel."

Anakin and Luke switched to the clone fighter channel in time to hear Obi-Wan say, "Oddball, do you copy? We need help."

"Copy, Red Leader," one of the Clone Troopers, Oddball, called.

"Mark my position and form your squad behind me. We're going in."

"On our way."

* * *

After several battles around the _Invisible Hand_ with vulture fighters and clone fighters exploding left and right, Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan finally managed to bypass the starfighters. Anakin had to admit that Luke was impressive when it came to space battles. It was thanks to Luke that Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to make it to the command ship virtually unscathed though Obi-Wan did lose part of his left wing and his controls were damaged.

Which was why the next part was crucial for both of them if they were to get on the command ship.

"Luke, you got first," Anakin called. "I'll help Obi-Wan."

"All right, Father," Luke called back before he guided his starfighter toward the hangar bay. Anakin watched as Luke stretched out with the Force to turn off the shields of the hangar bay before his ship sailed quietly through it. Anakin quickly rammed his starfighter into Obi-Wan's, sending both of them flying into the hangar bay before skidding to a stop beside Luke's.

Luke was already out of his starfighter, a green lightsaber ignited and in his hands. Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt out to join them the instant they noticed that the hangar was filled with battle droids.

"This can't be good," Luke said flipping over to join them as well as cutting through any battle droid that got in his way. Anakin noticed his son was a bit clumsy with his technique as if he had barely learned how to use the lightsaber.

The three of them fought their way toward the computer link with Artoo rolling in front of him. "Artoo, locate a computer link."

The little droid whistled at him and Anakin allowed himself a tight smile as he continued to block the blasterfire that was being aimed at him from the battle droids. Luke and Obi-Wan were fighting side by side nearby, their green and blue lightsabers flashing rapidly.

"Don't worry about us. Find Palpatine. Go on, I'll over you."

While Artoo found the computer link in order to locate Palpatine, Anakin leapt back into the battle, using the Force to guide his blade and battle droids began to spark and collapse all around him.

Obi-Wan and Luke leapt over to join them, both of them neatly slicing through the brain case of the two battle droids in their way. Suddenly, the storm of blasterfire ricocheting through the hangar bay ceased. Clusters of battle droids withdrew behind ships and slipped out hatchways.

"I hate it when they do that?"

"Do what?" Luke asked clipping his lightsaber to his belt. Anakin noticed that he was back to dressing in dark clothing similar to the clothing that Anakin was currently wearing but without the black cloak around his shoulders.

"Disengage and fall back for no reason."

"There's always a reason, Master," Anakin pointed out.

"That's why I hate it," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin chuckled. "Artoo, where's the Chancellor?" he called.

Artoo beeped and the blue scanning laser built a ghostly image near Anakin's feet: Palpatine shackled into a large swivel chair. Even in the itiny translucent blur, he looked exhausted and in pain-but alive.

Anakin felt relieved. _I'm not too late,_ he thought.

"I told you," Luke murmured placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Do you have a location?" Obi-Wan asked.

Artoo produced a schematic map of the cruiser. Far up at the top of the conning spire Artoo showed a pulsar of brighter blue.

"In the General's Quarters." Obi-Wan scowled. "Any sign of Grievous himself?"

The pulsar shifted to the cruiser's bridge.

"Hmm. And guards?"

The holoimage rippled again and transformed into an image of the cruiser's General's Quarters once more. Palpatine appeared to be alone: the chair sat in the center of an arc of empty floor, facing a huge curved viewing wall."

"Of course it does."

"It's a trap," Luke murmured examining the map.

Anakin winced as he suddenly felt his arm start to burn, not his real arm but the mechanical arm that had replaced the one Dooku chopped off three years earlier on Geonosis.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said.

"It hurts," Anakin said drawing his lips back from his teeth.

"Your arm? When did you have it equipped with pain sensors?"

"I didn't. That's the point."

"The pain is in your mind, Anakin-"

"No," Anakin said his voice as cold as space and his eyes flaring briefly. "I can feel him."

"Him?"

"Dooku? He's here. On this ship."

"Yes, I know," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's a trap, most likely set for the three of us personally," Luke said.

"All right, it's a trap, next move?" Anakin asked struggling to control the cold anger he was feeling, for Luke's sake because his son was gazing at him with concern and that touch of fear in his eyes that always made Anakin feel sorry about the anger he felt. He knew that something happened to cause the future Luke lived in to come true and Anakin was sure it had something to do with his anger. _I have to stay calm. I have to do this for my son,_ Anakin told himself firmly as he took a deep breath and released his anger into the Force.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Same as always, Anakin. Spring the trap," he replied.

Anakin smiled before looking at Artoo. "Artoo, you stay here," he said. When Artoo beeped in protest, he added, "No arguments. Stay. I mean it."

As Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke made their way toward the open hatchway but Anakin suddenly stopped as an image came to his mind, an unbidden reality that hasn't happened yet. He saw Dooku on his knees with two lightsabers crossed at his throat. For the first time in three years, Anakin felt as he had before the Tusken Raider's camp; young, free and full of light.

"Anakin, I saw it too," Luke whispered. He gazed at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I saw what you saw. I think this war you're in is about to end." Instead of feeling joy, as Anakin thought he would, there was a deep sadness and desperate fear in Luke's eyes that tore at Anakin's heart.

"What is it, Luke?" he asked.

Luke gazed at Anakin. "From what I was told, I was born the same year the Clone Wars ended," he said softly. "We're getting close to the time where the future will be irrevocably altered."

Anakin gazed at his son. "Luke, you never did tell me what happened to me in the future?" he said.

"Just be careful, Father," Luke said softly. "All my life, my family has told me that you died before I was born but something worse happened to you during that time. And because of that, I was born away from you."

"So I _am _still alive in the future?"

Luke looked away, almost self-consciously flexing his mechanical hand and Anakin could immediately feel the sadness, the tension, the fear that Luke was feeling. The bond between them, though Luke was from the future, was so strong that Anakin began to feel exactly what Luke was feeling.

"I'll be careful, Son," Anakin promised placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. He glanced at Obi-Wan. "Come on, let's take care of Dooku."

Obi-Wan nodded and the two of them made their way toward where the Chancellor was being held.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 14**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: thanks for the idea, by the way**

**Darth: you're welcome**

**Blaze: and this is based on the book though many, **_**many, **__**MANY **_**passages and ideas ****in the book have been taking out**

**Darth: why?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) because I'm too lazy to type up over three hundred pages of this story just to get to the AU part of the story**

**Darth: isn't the AU going to only be about a chapter?**

**Blaze: probably, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, I'll try to get it up next week though and you're welcome for updating so early.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blaze: this is chapter 15**

**Darth: you're skipping a lot of parts, aren't you?**

**Blaze: yeah, I just want to finish this story**

**Darth: ah**

**Blaze: I'll keep the main ides that I need but nothing more than that**

**Darth: so the chapters are going to be shorter**

**Blaze: chapter 14 is going to be the longest for the rest of the story, aside from, maybe, the Epilogue**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: as I said, here is chapter 15 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and as I already said, the remaining chapters of this story will be less than eight pages.**

**Chapter 15**

Luke gazed at his father as the two of them, along with Obi-Wan, stood in the turbolift. The door wished open and Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan pressed themselves against the wall, a litter of saber-sliced droid parts around their feet. Beyond appeared be a perfectly ordinary lift lobby: pale and bare and empty.

"Anakin, Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Remember, rescue not mayhem."

"And Dooku?"

"Once the Chancellor's safe, we'll blow the ship," Obi-Wan replied with the faint ghost of a smile.

"I'd rather do it by hand," Anakin said tightening his grip on his lightsaber until Luke heard it creak.

"I know this is difficult," Obi-Wan said stepping cautiously into the lobby. "I know it's personal for you on many levels. You must take extra care to be mindful of your training here-and not only your combat training."

"I am not-" Anakin began.

"He merely means that you need to use your training for good, not for killing," Luke said. "That is the quickest path to the dark side. And I won't let that happen to you father," he added under his breath.

If Anakin heard him, he gave no sign as he made his way after Obi-Wan. "I'm looking forward to ending this, Master," Anakin said.

"Anticipation-"

"Is a distraction. I know. And I know that hope is as hollow as fear," Anakin said before he smiled. "And I know everything else you're dying to tell me right now."

"I suppose at some point I will eventually have to stop trying to train you," Obi-Wan said with a sigh and slightly rueful bow of acknowledgement which was as affectionate as a hug.

"I'm ready Master," Anakin said. He glanced at his son who stood determined at his side, his lightsaber in his hand and his bright blue eyes anticipating but also fearing what was to come next. "Are you ready, Luke?"

"Yes," Luke replied. "Let's get this over with."

"Anakin, Luke. I have to say that there is no other Jedi I would rather have at my side right now. No other men actually," Obi-Wan said. He glanced at Luke. "I hope that the future is changed so that I may have the chance to get to know you better and perhaps train you."

Anakin laughed. "I'm going to train him, Master," he said.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm his father."

"So?"

Luke chuckled. "I would much rather have my father as my mentor but we'll have to worry about that later. Let's concentrate on rescuing the chancellor and not causing mayhem," he said.

Obi-Wan snorted. "With two Skywalker's at my side, there is little chance that there will be _no_ mayhem," he said.

Anakin and Luke just grinned at each other. "Let's go get the chancellor," Luke said.

"Yes, let's," Obi-Wan agreed.

Luke noticed the instant they entered the General's Quarters that something was wrong. The danger sense came at him, a darkness that reached out fiery claws as if wishing to grab him and drag him down into the depths of a black abyss. The dark side feeling seemed to be affecting Anakin and Obi-Wan though the latter didn't seem to be showing it.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan greeted Palpatine.

"Anakin, behind you…" Palpatine said in a tight murmur.

Luke glanced over his shoulder as an elder gentlemen with white hair, a white beard and a black cloak tied around his neck appeared on the balcony. Before Anakin could say anything in reply to Palpatine's statement, Luke gently tugged at his arm.

"Anakin, that's Dooku?"

Anakin glanced at his son. "That's him," he replied tightly.

Luke gazed at his father. "Calm down, Father," he said in a quiet tone. "That sort of feeling is going to end up being used against you. I know that it did with me."

Anakin, seeing that Luke was right, took a deep breath to calm his anger and Luke noticed a flicker of angry disbelief surge through the Force though he wasn't entirely sure if it came from Dooku or Palpatine.

"General Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and young Skywalker," Dooku greeted them coolly. "Gentlemen-a term I use in its' loosest possible sense-you are my prisoners."

Luke ignited his lightsaber and held it at a ready. He could tell that Obi-Wan and Anakin were doing the same thing.

"Get help!" Palpatine said in a hoarse half whisper. "You _must _get help. None of you are any match for a Sith Lord."

Anakin snorted. "Tell that to the one Obi-Wan left in pieces on Naboo," he said.

"Besides, I've faced Sith Lords before," Luke added though he didn't elaborate but he did flex his mechanical hand again. "And besides, it's three against one."

"The odds are against him," Anakin agreed conversationally, much to Dooku's annoyance. "Do you think we should let him have a head start? I mean, he is an elderly gentlemen and doesn't move as fast as he used to."

"Even if we gave him a head start, it wouldn't do him much good, even if he is a coward," Luke said cheerfully.

"A coward? Yes, that accurately describes him. It's a wonder that he's staying here against these odds."

"He must think he has a better chance at winning."

"Does he think you aren't capable of taking care of yourself?"

"Who knows what the elderly think?"

"Do you two mind?" Obi-Wan asked icily.

"We're just having a simple conversation, Obi-Wan," Anakin said politely.

Dooku scowled angrily at them as he took off his cloak and gestured to the battle droids at his side. "Now then. Let's not make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

Luke grinned. "We wouldn't want to do that, Anakin, now would we?" He asked.

"I'm sure the Chancellor will forgive us," Anakin replied grinning as well.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"The Chancellor has seen many things."

"Will you two please focus?" Obi-Wan protested.

Luke laughed. "Sorry, Obi-Wan," he said. "Anakin and I were just discussing some things." He ignited his lightsaber before falling into a combat stance and he watched as Anakin fell into a combat stance that he didn't recognize.

"Must I order the droids to open fire? That becomes so untidy, what with blaster bolts bouncing about at random. Little danger to the four of us, of course, but I should certainly hate for any harm to come to the Chancellor."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Luke asked curiously as Dooku leapt down from the balcony.

"We're talking about elderly Sith, Luke. You can't believe anything that they say," Anakin said.

Luke smiled. He knew that the little conversation between the two of them had, somehow, managed to hide the anger and icy cold anticipation that his father was feeling. He could also tell that at least one person in the General's Quarters was feeling more than a little disappointed at this sudden change in Anakin's behavior. _Good,_ Luke thought._ Perhaps I can change the future and stop my father from falling to the dark side._

"By the way, how is Senator Amidala?" Dooku asked conversationally.

Luke felt a spark of anger come off of Anakin at the sound of his wife's name. "Anakin, calm down. He's just trying to goad you. Don't fall for it," he said quickly.

Anakin glared at Dooku but didn't say anything for a moment. "Besides, I don't think we need to worry about that," he said as he, Luke and Obi-Wan leapt at Dooku, their lightsabers flashing. "I mean, we are already tracking down your Master, Sidious. He is probably already in the Jedi's custody."

Luke once again felt that fiery claw of darkness reach out to claim him, something in his heart told him that what Anakin said wasn't true. For some reason, Luke felt as though Sidious, the name that brought a chill of horror go through his spine, was someone he should know, if only briefly. He suddenly realized that the cold darkness he was feeling wasn't coming from Dooku and horror crawled through him the instant he felt where the darkness from coming from, hidden behind layers upon layers of Force protection and yet a familiar sinister evil that Luke felt when he was in the presence on Darth Vader on Bespin. A coiling dark predator stalking in the shadows, hidden in plain sight and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The feeling was coming from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke continued battle against Dooku but Anakin immediately noticed that Luke was distracted, his eyes had a mixture of horror and surprise in it and that was odd. He also caught a brief gleam of surprise shoot across Dooku's gaze as if Luke just found out something that Dooku felt was never going to be revealed.

Dooku held Obi-Wan at bay before he swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan, pressed him away with a succession of weaving, flourishing thrusts that drove the Jedi's blade out of line while they reached for his heart. But for some reason, Anakin noticed, Dooku was distracted, somehow distracted by the same thing that was distracting Luke.

Anakin took advantage of the distraction to leap at Dooku but Dooku easily sidestepped him and leapt at Obi-Wan. At the last instant, he veered away and swung his scarlet blade toward Luke. Anakin's son leapt backwards, taken by surprise by Dooku's attack but managing to block the lightsaber blow with his own blade.

The two of them began to spar back and forth with each other but Luke's lack of lightsaber training was beginning to show. Dooku smirked. "You have hardly any training in lightsaber techniques, boy," he sneered thrusting his lightsaber toward Luke's heart before at the same time Force pushing Obi-Wan and Anakin away several feet. The distraction was enough for Luke to flip over Dooku, his lightsaber swinging toward the Sith Lord's neck but the Sith Lord managed to leap out of the way.

"Perhaps," Luke replied. "But that doesn't mean I lack that much training." With that, he sidestepped Dooku's thrust before easily paring another strike aimed for his head. Anakin had to admit that Luke was holding his own even if he did have little training.

"Why don't you just run along, boy?" Dooku suggested. "No sense in being brave if it'll get you killed anyway."

"I've survived worse," Luke snapped and he leapt at Dooku. Dooku seemed to anticipate the move and he sidestepped it before tripping Luke and the boy went sprawling to the ground. Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt there quickly, however, to block Dooku before he could deal the death blow.

"Guards! Open fire!" Dooku shouted to the battle droids.

Obi-Wan was there, however, and quickly leapt at the battle droids, slicing through them quickly while Anakin batted every blast back at the droids. When Obi-Wan reached the stairs, however, Dooku leapt onto the balcony and proceeded to kick Obi-Wan hard in the chin, sending him flying down the stairs.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke cried before he leapt at Dooku but Dooku dodged before Force pushing Obi-Wan and he fent flying into the hydrofoamed permacrete, which proceeded to buckle and collapse on him.

Anakin snarled in rage and leapt from the balcony but Luke quickly leapt in front of him, swinging his lightsaber rapidly at Dooku in a series of complex movements that he knew Dooku has never seen before. At least he hoped so considering he made up most of these moves because of his little training after Obi-Wan had been killed.

* * *

_This boy is starting to become a nuisance,_ Dooku growled silently. He knew, somehow, that the young Skywalker had somehow discovered who Sidious was but he wasn't entirely sure why. He lashed out with the Force._ I'll deal with the boy right now, especially now that Kenobi is taking care of._ The Force push was intended for the elder Skywalker and he was sent flying into the wall.

Dooku then rounded on Luke before lashing out with the Force, grabbing young Skywalker's throat and pinning him against the wall. His lightsaber flashed rapidly enough to remove young Skywalker's lightsaber from his hand. "You're becoming a nuisance, boy," he sneered tightening his grip on young Skywalker's throat.

"Luke!" The elder Skywalker screamed, the fear was evident in his voice as young Skywalker clutched his throat, his eyes narrowed.

"You won't win," he gasped. "Even if I die, you won't win. The Sith will never take over the galaxy. You and your master will not succeed in your plan."

Dooku snarled before he ignited his lightsaber and thrust it toward young Skywalker's heart.

"Son! No!" Skywalker screamed in all out rage as Dooku's lightsaber, distracted by the sudden shout, slammed into young Skywalker's shoulder rather than his heart. Young Skywalker cried out in pain and Dooku tightened his grip on his throat.

Skywalker, however, leapt forward and, without any prompting from Sidious, as Dooku was expecting, Skywalker's lightsaber found its' target. Dooku gasped in shock as Skywalker's lightsaber slammed straight into his heart. He released young Skywalker and he collapsed on the ground rubbing his throat.

Dooku stared in shock at Palpatine as Skywalker withdrew his lightsaber and, without waiting to see Dooku fall, deactivated his blade before hurrying to young Skywalker's side.

_Treachery is the way of the Sith_, Dooku thought as he faded away into darkness.

* * *

Anakin gazed at Luke with fear in his eyes but the stark fear and horror in Luke's eyes made him feel horrible at what he had done. He gazed at his son, his eyes wide with sadness as he realized he may very well have just written his destiny in stone, unable to change it back to what he wanted it to be in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I'm so, so sorry," Anakin whispered a single tear sliding down his face.

Luke gazed up at him before he stretched out a hand and gently wiped the tear away. "Don't be sorry, Father," he whispered. "There is still a chance. You will not become what you are in the future. Leia and Han will help just as I will help until the last breath has left my body. I will _not_ let the future I live in come true."

"But…?" Anakin began. He frowned before adding, "Wait a minute. What do you mean I will not become what I am in the future?"

But Luke had already drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Come along, Anakin. We don't have time to just stay here," Palpatine said.

Anakin gently lifted Luke into his arms and Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Leave him, Anakin. We won't be able to escape if you want to rescue everyone," he said.

Anakin walked over to Palpatine before he used the Force to release Palpatine's restraints. "I murdered a man," he murmured. "But he tried to kill Luke but I don't think that justifies my actions."

Luke stirred at that moment before Palpatine could reply and he blinked open his eyes. "It depends on your point of view, Anakin," Luke said softly. "If you didn't kill Dooku, he would have killed me. I suppose either way, one of us would have died or perhaps both of us. You took a life, yes, but you saved another life at the same time."

"But killing is not the Jedi way," Anakin protested.

"Preserving life is, however, Anakin. Come on, I can feel the ship breaking apart. Let's get Obi-Wan and the Chancellor and get out of here," Luke said. Anakin was startled by the stark fear in his voice when he mentioned the Chancellor's name.

Anakin nodded. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"We don't have time for this, Anakin," Palpatine protested.

"We'll make the time," Anakin snapped his eyes trained only on his son's face. Right now, he didn't care that Palpatine had been like a mentor to him and like a elderly grandfather to him. All he cared about was his son.

Luke nodded slowly. "I can walk," he replied. Anakin gently placed him on the ground and Luke and Anakin made their way over to join Obi-Wan.

"Leave him here, he'll only slow us down. There is no time," Palpatine said. "This whole spire may be about to break free…"

"His fate will be the same as ours," Anakin said firmly as he lifted Obi-Wan into his arms and slung him across his back. Luke staggered after Anakin and he noticed that his son was steering as far away from Palpatine as he could possibly get without leaving his father's side.

With the lives of his father figure, his son and his mentor hanging in the balance, Anakin found that he managed to find his inner balance. Under pressure, in crisis, with no one to call upon for help, he could focus again. He had to.

Anakin called Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand before he clipped it to his belt and jogged over to join Palpatine.

"Impressive but what now?" Palpatine asked.

Before Anakin could answer, the erratic gravity swung like a pendulum; while they both clung to the railing, the room seemed to roll around them. All the broken chairs and table fragments and hunks of rubble slide toward the opposite side and now instead of a cliff the staircase had become merely a corrugated stretch of floor.

"I say we walk down this suddenly very convenient hallway," Luke said with a small smile.

Anakin laughed, feeling cheered that Luke was able to joke around even though he was injured. "Yes, a very convenient hallway," he agreed. He glanced at Palpatine. "After you?"

Palpatine narrowed his eyes but pulled himself into the hallway. Anakin nodded to Luke and his son followed Palpatine. Anakin followed them, stumbling slightly as he carried Obi-Wan's motionless form into the hallway.

"Now where do we go?" Luke asked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Which way is safer, Luke? Use the Force, stretch out with your feelings and see if you can sense the proper direction to go," he said gently instructing his son on some of the finer points of the Force that he knew Luke never learned.

Luke nodded before closing his eyes and stretching out with the Force. His hand pointed to the right of where they were standing and Anakin nodded. "We'll have to be fast though," he said as the gravity swing made the convenient hallway even more convenient at the moment.

"That way leads to the hangar deck," he said.

Anakin nodded. "Follow me, then," he said.

Palpatine stopped him. "Anakin, wait. We need to get to the bridge.

_Through an entire shipful of combat droids? Not Likely._ "The hangar deck's right blow-well, beside us, now. It's our best chance," Luke said. He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We need to think about Chancellor Palpatine and Obi-Wan's safety for right now. We can't afford to get captured again."

"But Grievous is there," Palpatine protested.

Luke glared briefly at the Chancellor. "Anakin, it's not worth it. Do you really want something bad to happen to Obi-Wan, to your _brother,_ your_ father-figure_, the man who loves you like a brother, just because you want to take out Grievous?" He asked.

"You can save the Jedi. You can save everyone," Palpatine whispered

Now Anakin was torn.

"Anakin," Luke said firmly taking Anakin's free hand in his own and gazing deeply into his father's eyes. "For once in your life, don't listen to anyone else. Don't listen to Palpatine, don't listen to me, don't listen to any of your teachings. Listen to the Force, to your heart. What is the Force telling you to do? What is your heart telling you to do?"

Palpatine looked about to say something but Anakin shook his head, knowing in his heart that Luke was right, he had to save Palpatine and Obi-Wan. "Let's go to the hangar deck," he said.

"But…?" Palpatine began.

"We will have another time to face Grievous, I know that we will. But for now, your safety is more important than taking out Grievous. Let's go!" Anakin said before he turned around and began to make his way toward the hangar deck.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 15**

**Darth: you changed that entire scene!**

**Blaze: it's AU**

**Darth: I thought you said it wouldn't turn completely AU until after a certain event**

**Blaze: that doesn't mean key elements will not be AU. Then again, I just read the next section and Anakin will still end up having to crash land the **_**Invisible Hand**_**.**

**Darth: oh why?**

**Blaze: because in the book, Anakin did not agree to follow Palpatine's orders, just like in my story. The only difference is that Luke was the one that convinced Anakin to not follow Palpatine's orders.**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 16 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blaze: here is chapter 16**

**Darth: I like the last chapter**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Blaze: escaping from the **_**Invisible Hand**_**, Anakin discovers the truth, Obi-Wan is sent to Utapau, and Leia remembers where she's heard the name Palpatine before**

**Darth: why did you tell us that?**

**Blaze: because I wanted to, here's chapter 16 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and yes, official most of the key events will be AU but the main events are still as in canon. This story will not turn completely AU until chapter 20 or maybe chapter 18, it depends on how I organize the next several chapters.**

**Blaze: oh and a little note, Luke does have his lightsaber with him even though in the movie **_**Return of the Jedi **_**he didn't and yes the events are starting to become very AU and also this chapter is going to be long, ten to eleven pages.**

**Blaze: and in reply to a review, why Leia didn't recognize Palpatine's name will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

Anakin counted paces as he trotted along the turbolift shaft, Obi-Wan over his shoulder and Palpatine and Luke at his side. Luke was staggering slightly and Anakin rested his hand on his son's shoulder. He'd reached 102-only a third of the way along the conning spire-when he felt the gravity begin to shift.

Exactly the wrong way: changing the rest of the long, long shaft from _ahead _to_ down_.

He put out his free arm to stop the Chancellor and his son. "This is a problem. Find something to hang on to while I get us out of here," he said.

One of the turbolift doors was nearby, seeminly lying on its' side. Anakin's lightsaber found his hand and its sizzling blade burned open the door controls but before he could even move aside the sparking wires, the gravitic vector lurched toward vertical and he fell, skidding along the wall, free hand grabbing desperately at a loop of cable, catching it, hanging from it-

And the turbolift doors opened.

Inviting. Safe. And mockingly out of reach: a meter above his outstretched arm.

And his other arm was the only thing holding Obi-wan above a hundred meter drop down which his lightsaber's handgrip now clanked and clattered, fading toward infinity. For half a second Anakin was actually glad Obi-Wan was unconscious, because he wasn't in the mood for another lecture about hanging on to his lightsaber right now, and that thought blew away and vanished because something had grabbed on to his leg.

He glanced down to reveal Palpatine clinging to his leg. He gazed around rapidly, searching for his son until he found the boy clinging on to the wire next to him, his eyes flaring from the pain his shoulder gave him. "Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Not right now no," Luke said through gritted teeth.

The Chancellor hugged Anakin's ankle with improbable strength, peering fearfully into the darkness below. "Anakin, do something! You have to _do_ something."

"I'm sure he's open to suggestions," Luke grunted from where he was struggling to hold in to the wire.

"Don't panic. Just hang on," Anakin called down to the Chancellor.

"I don't think I can…" The Chancellor turned his anguished faced upward imploringly. "Anakin, I'm slipping. Give me your hand-you have to give me your hand."

_And drop Obi-Wan? Not in this millennium,_ Anakin thought.

"Don't _panic_," he repeated out loud. The Chancellor had clearly lost his head. "I can get us out of this."

He wished he were as confident as he sounded. He had been counting on the artificial gravity to continue to swing until the shaft turned back into a hallway, but instead it seemed to have stopped where it was.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan's unconscious body. _Obi-Wan, old buddy old pal,_ he thought,_ this would be a really good time to wake up._

* * *

Luke, his shoulder flaring with pain, glanced at Obi-Wan as the Jedi Master stirred and blinked open his eyes to find himself gazing down at the long, long vertical shaft. Obi-Wan lifted his head slightly. "Um, have I missed something?" He asked.

"Hang on," Anakin said. "We're in a bit of a situation."

"A bit is an understatement," Luke grunted.

"This really isn't the time, Luke," Anakin said.

"I was merely saying," Luke said.

Obi-Wan glanced down from where he was clinging on to Anakin's back and Luke noticed that he had a pretty close up view of Palpatine. "Oh, hello, Chancellor," Obi-Wan greeted the Chancellor mildly. "Are you well?"

The Chancellor cast a distressed glance over his shoulder. "I _hope_ so…"

"Ah," Obi-Wan said gazing down at the vertical shaft that lay beneath him. "And Count Dooku?"

"Dead," Luke replied wincing as the wire burned against his skin when he slid a few centimeters down. Anakin glanced at him, worry in his eyes that cleared up only when Luke tightened his grip on the wire. The pain in his shoulder wasn't helping him at all in this situation.

"Pity." Obi-Wan sighed. "Alive, he might have been a help to us."

"Obi-Wan-"

"Not in this particular situation, granted, but nonetheless-"

"Can we discuss this _later_? The ship's breaking apart," Luke said.

"Ah."

A slightly familiar electorsonic _feroo-wheep_ came thinly through someone's comlink. "Was that Artoo? What does he want?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin asked him to activate the elevator," Luke replied.

From the distant, Luke heard a _clank_, and a _shirr_, and a _clonk_. Luke narrowed his eyes as a downdraft that smelled strongly of burning oil, came to him followed closely by the bottom of a turbolift pod hurtling down the shaft like a meteorite down a well

"Oh," Obi-Wan said.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Anakin protested.

"No need to get defensive."

"Artoo!" Anakin shouted. "Shut it down."

"No time for that, Anakin," Luke called.

"Jump," Obi-Wan echoed.

"Jump?" Palpatine asked with a shaky laugh. "Don't you mean, _fall_?"

"If you want to get technical," Luke muttered. Now that he knew the truth that Palpatine had to be Sidious, he didn't trust him at all. He found himself wondering if he should tell Anakin that Palpatine is Sidious. He decided he'll wait until they get out of the situation they were in.

"Anakin-?" Obi-Wan called.

Anakin and Luke both let go and they fell and fell. The sides of the turbolift blurred and they fell some more until the gravitic vector finally eased a couple of degrees and they found themselves sliding along the side of the shaft, which was quickly turning into the bottom of the shaft, and the lift pod was still shrieking toward them faster than they could possibly run until Anakin finally got the comlink working and shouted, "Artoo, open the doors. All of them! All floors!"

One door opened just as they skidded onto it and all four of them tumbled through. They landed in a heap on a turbolift lobby's opposite wall as the pod shot past overhead.

They gradually managed to untangle themselves and Anakin went immediately to Luke's side as the injured young Jedi slowly struggled to get to his feet.

"Are...all of your rescues so..." Palpatine gasped breathlessly. "..._entertaining_?"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a thoughtful frown.

Anakin returned it with a shrug.

"Actually, now that you mention it," Obi-Wan said, "yes."

* * *

Anakin let Luke lean on him as he gazed into the tangled masses of wreckages that littered the hangar bay, trying to pick out anything that still even resembled a ship. This place looked as if it had taken a direct hit; wind howled against his back through the open hatchway where Obi-Wan stood with Chancellor Palpatine.

"None of these ships will get us anywhere," Palpatine shouted above the wind. "What are we going to do?"

"He's right about that," Luke admitted examining the ships.

Anakin nodded putting his arm around Luke's shoulder before he looked at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan?"

"How should I know?" Obi-Wan said, bracing himself in the doorway, robe whipping in the wind. "You're the hero, I'm just a Master."

Past Obi-Wan's shoulder Anakin saw a cadre of super battle droids marching around a corner into the corridor. "Master! Behind you!"

Obi-Wan whirled around, lightsaber flaring to meet a barrage of blaster bolts. "Protect the Chancellor!"

Before Anakin could protest, Luke shrugged off his father shoulder, ignited his green blade and leapt after Obi-Wan. "Luke!" Anakin protested. He was about ready to leap to help his brother and his son until he remembered that he lost his lightsaber down the turboshaft.

"Droids are not our only problem!" Palpatine pointed across the hangar bay. "Look!"

On the far side of the bay, masses of wreckage were shifting, sliding toward the wall against which Anakin and Palpatine stood. Then the debris closer to them began to slide, followed by piles closer still. An invisible wave-front was passing through the hangar bay; behind it, the gravitic vector was rotated a full ninety degrees.

Gravity shear.

Anakin's jaw clenched. This just kept getting better and better.

He unspooled a length of his utility belt's safety cable and passed the end to Palpatine. The wind made it sing. "Cinch this around your waist. Things are about to get a little wild!"

"What's happening?"

"The gravity generators have desynchronized-they'll tear the ship apart!" Anakin grabbed one of the zero-g handles beside the hatchway, then leaned out into the firestorm of blaster bolts and saber flares before gently touching Luke and Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Time to go."

"What?"

"Why?" Luke asked.

Explanation was obviated as the shear-front moved past them and the wall became a floor. Anakin grabbed the back of Obi-Wan and Luke's collars not to keep himself from falling but because the hurricane of escaping air blasting from the corridor shaft blew the Jedi Master and his son up through the hatch. Anakin dragged him out of the gale just as pieces of super battle droids began hurtling upward into the hangar bay like misfiring torpedoes.

Some of the super battle droids were still intact enough to open fire as they flew past. "Hang on to my belt!" Obi-Wan shouted and spun his lightsaber through an intricate flurry to deflect bolt after bolt. Luke was following Obi-Wan's example while Anakin could do nothing but hold Obi-Wan braced against the gale' his grip on the zero-g handle was the only thing keeping him, Obi-Wan and Luke from being blowing out into space and taking Palpatine with him.

"This is not the best plan we've ever had," He shouted.

"This was a _plan_?" Palpatine and Luke exclaimed at the same time, sounding appalled.

"We'll make our way forward!" Obi-Wan shouted. "There are only droids back here! Once we hit live-crew areas, there will be escape pods."

_Only droids back here_ echoed inside Anakin's head. "Obi-Wan, _wait!_" He cried. "Artoo's still here somewhere! We can't leave him!"

"He's probably been destroyed or blown into space," Obi-Wan said deflecting blaster bolts. Luke's lightsaber also flashed rapidly while his eyes narrowed.

"Anakin's right. We can't leave Artoo," Luke called.

Anakin glanced at his son with some surprise in his eyes until he felt a gentle touch on his mind. _Artoo is with us in the future and I don't think that is what is supposed to change in order to stop the future that I live in. We need him,_ Luke said silently.

"We'll need Artoo if we want to find a way out of here," Anakin said to Obi-Wan. He fished out his comlink. "Artoo! Artoo, come in! Artoo, do you copy? Where are you?"

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan's hand was on his arm and the Jedi Master leaned so close that his low tone could be heard over the rising gale. "We must go. Even if Artoo is there in the future, we still need to go. Being a Jedi means allowing things-even things we love-to pass out of our lives."

"Artoo!" Anakin called into the comlink, ignoring Obi-Wan. He couldn't leave Artoo, Artoo was a gift from his beloved wife and he couldn't possibly leave the droid that had become a friend to him.

At that moment, his comlink crackled to life with a familiar _fwee-wheoo_, and his heart unclenched. "Artoo, where are you? Come on, we have to get out of here!"

High above, on the wall that was supposed to be the floor, the lid of a battered durasteel storage locker shifted, pushed aside by a dome of silver and blue. The lid swung fully open and R2-D2 righted itself, deployed its' booster rockets and floated out from the locker, heading for the far exit.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a fierce grin. _Let someone I love pass out of my life? _He glanced at Luke. _Not likely_. "What are we waiting for?" He said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Luke hurried after Obi-Wan and Anakin just as a sheet of shimmering energy suddenly flared in front of them, blocking the corridor on the far side of the intersection they were trotting across, and Obi-Wan stopped so short that both Anakin and Luke slammed into his back. Anakin reached over and caught Palpatine by the arm. "Careful, sir,:" he said in a low voice. "Better not touch it till we know what it is."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and activated his lightsaber and slammed the blade of his lightsaber into the shields. "Ray shield," he said.

"How did this happen? I thought we were smarter than this?" Luke protested.

"Apparently not," Anakin replied. "The oldest trick in the book and we walked right into it." He glanced at Obi-Wan before smiling and adding, "Well, _you_ walked right into it. Luke and I were just trying to keep up."

"Oh so now this is my fault?" Obi-Wan protested.

"Hey, you're the master. I'm just the hero," Anakin said with a slightly wicked smile.

"Joke some other time," Obi-Wan muttered. "It's the dark side-the shadow on the Force. Our instincts still can't be trusted. Don't you feel it?"

The dark side was the last thing Anakin wanted to think about right now, especially since he had a feeling whatever caused the future Luke lived in to come to pass had something to do with the dark side of the Force. "Or, you know, it could be that knock on the head," he offered.

Obi-Wan didn't even smile. "No. All our choices keep going awry. How could they even locate us so precisely? Something is definitely wrong, here. Dooku's death should have lifted the shadow..."

"Not if Dooku isn't the shadow of the dark side, Obi-Wan," Luke pointed out. "We still have to consider Sidious after all, he was the mastermind behind all of this."

"If you've a taste for mysterious, Master Kenobi," Palpatine interrupted pointedly, "perhaps you can solve the mystery of how we're going to _escape_."

Obi-Wan nodded scowling darkly at the ray shield box as though seeing it for the first time; after a moment, he took out his lightsaber again, ignited it, and sank its' tip into the deck at his feet. The blade burned through the durasteel plate almost without resistance-and then flared and bucked and spat lightning as it hit a shield in palce in a gap below the plate, and almost threw Obi-Wan into the annihilating energy of the ray shield behind him.

"No doubt in the ceiling as well." He looked at the others and sighed. "Ideas?"

"Perhaps," Palpatine said thoughtfully, as though an idea had only just occurred to him, "we should simply surrender to General Grievous. With the death of Count Dooku, I'm sure that the three of you can..." he cast a significant sidelong glance at Anakin, "..._negotiate_ our release."

"He's persistent, I'll give him that," Luke whispered to Anakin.

"I say…" he put in slowly, "patience."

"Patience? You?" Luke chuckled slightly.

"That's a plan?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow.

Anakin smiled faintly. "You know what Maser Yoda says: _Patience you must have until the mud settles and the water becomes clear._ So let's wait."

Obi-Wan looked skeptical. "Wait."

"For the security patrol. A couple of droids will be along in a moment or two; they'll have to drop the ray shield to take us into custody."

"And then?"

Anakin shrugged cheerfully, causing Luke to glance at his father with a raised eyebrow. "And then we'll wipe them out."

"Brilliant as usual," Obi-Wan said dryly. "What if they turn out to be destroyer droids? Or something worse?"

"Oh, come on, Master. Worse than destroyers? Besides, security patrols are always those skinny useless little battle droids."

At that moment, four of those skinny useless battle droids came marching toward them, one along each corridor, clanking along with blaster rifles leveled. One of them triggered one of its preprogrammed security commands: "_Hand over your weapons!_" The other three chimed in with enthusiastic barks of "_Roger, roger!_" and a round of spastic head-bobbing.

"See?" Anakin said. "No problem."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, concealed doors in the corridor walls zipped aside suddenly. Through them rolled the massive bronzium wheels of destroyer droids, two into each corridor. The eight destroyers unrolled themselves behind the battle droids, haloed by sparkling energy shields, twin blaster cannons targeting the three Jedi's chests.

Luke glanced at Anakin. "No problem, right," he said as Obi-Wan sighed and added, "You were saying?"

"Okay, fine. It's the dark side. Or something," Anakin rolled his eyes. "I guess you're off the hook for the ray shield trap."

Behind the super battle droids came two droids of a type Anakin has never seen. He had an idea what they were, though, and he was not happy about it.

"You're the expert, Anakin. What are those things?" Obi-Wan said scowling at the droids as they approached.

"Remember what you were saying about _worse than destroyers_?" Anakin said grimly. "I think we're looking at them."

Those droids approached and threaded between the super battle droids and destroyers, casually shoved aside one battle droid hard enough tha it slammed into the wall and collapsed into a sparking heap of metal.

The one with the damaged photoreceptor pointed its staff at them and the ray shields around them dropped. "He _said_, hand over your _weapons_, Jedi!"

"What are those things?" Luke asked.

Anakin glanced at his son before saying softly, "I saw an Intel report on this; I think those are Grievous's personal bodyguard droids. Prototypes built to his specifications." He looked at Obi-Wan and Palpatine and back to his son again. "To fight Jedi."

"Ah," Obi-Wan said.

"I think we need a plan B," Luke said.

"The Chancellor's idea is sounding pretty good right now," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully.

When the Jedi Master turned away to offer his lightsaber to the bodyguard droid, Anakin glanced at Palpatine. Luke leaned in close to the Supreme Chancellor and murmured, "So you get your way, after all, Chancellor."

Palpatine glanced at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I frequently do," he said.

"I bet you do," Luke replied before he straightened up and handed his lightsaber to the droid.

As super battle droids came forward with electrobinders for their wrists and a restraining bolt for Artoo Deetoo, Obi-Wan cast one frowning look back over his shoulder.

"Oh Anakin," he said, with a sort of quiet, pained resignation that would be recognized instantly as any parent exhausted by a trouble-prone child. "_Where_ is your _lightsaber_?"

Anakin couldn't look at him. "It's not lost, if that's what you're thinking."

Luke chuckled. "I take it you lose your lightsaber sometimes" he said.

"Sometimes is an understatement. Frequently would be a more accurate description."

"No?" Obi-Wan said in reply to Anakin's statement.

"No."

"Where is it, then?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Without your lightsaber, you may not _have_ a 'later.'"

"I don't need a lecture, okay.? How many times have we had this talk?"

"Apparently, one time less than we needed to."

Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan could stil make him feel about nine years old. He gave a sullen nod toward one of the droid bodyguards. "He's got it."

"He does? And how did this happen?"

"Anakin dropped it down the turboshaft when you were unconscious," Luke said.

"Did you have to go and tell him that?" Anakin complained glaring at his son who just laughed.

"Sorry, Anakin, I couldn't help it," he said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Besides, he's got yours as well," he said.

"That's different-"

"This weapon is your _life_, Obi-Wan!" He did a credible enough Kenobi impresion that Palpatine had to smother a snort and Luke couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You must take _care_ of it!"

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, as the droids clicked binders onto their wrists and led them all away, "we should talk about this later."

"Without your _lightsaber_, you may not have a-" Anakin began.

"All right, all right." The Jedi Master surrendered with a rueful smile. "You win."

Anakin grinned at him. "I'm sorry? What was that?" He couldn't remember the last time he'd won an argument with Obi-Wan. "Could you speak up a little?"

"It's not very Jedi to gloat, Anakin."

"I'm not gloating, Master," Anakin said with a quick glance at Palpatine and Luke. "I'm just...savoring the moment."

* * *

"General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected," Anakin commented as he, Luke and Palpatine were lead onto the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_.

"Anakin, we have a job to do. Don't anger him," Obi-Wan said.

"He's shorter than me," Luke commented examining Grievous. "That's surprising. I didn't think anyone was shorter than me."

"Will you two please stop antagonizing him?" Obi-Wan protested but Luke and Anakin just chuckled

Grievous snorted angrily before he lifted the two lightsabers, one in each duraninum hand, to admire them by the light of the turbolaser blasts outside and said, "Rare trophies, these: the weapons of Anakin Skywalker, General Kenobi and...young Skywalker." The general turned his yellow gaze to Luke. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Skywalker."

"I can't say it's really that much of a pleasure," Luke replied.

"Still. It is a rare gift to have the lightsaber of the _son_ of Anakin Skywalker," Grievous said.

Luke felt Anakin start in surprise at his side and Luke couldn't help but feel surprised as well. _How did he know I was Anakin's son?_ He wondered silently.

"I suppose you are wondering as to how I know you are Skywalker's son," Grievous said coolly. "Count Dooku told me, he told me that you are Anakin's son..._from the future_."

Luke winced as he felt shock come off of Palpatine behind him. He really didn't want the truth to be revealed to the Sith Lord who was masquerading as the Supreme Chancellor because he knew that Palpatine would somehow use this information against him.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both winced at Grievous's words but Greivous wasn't looking at him, his gaze was on Luke. He ignited Luke's green lightsaber before placing it at Luke's throat. "I am going to enjoy killing you with your own blade," he sneered.

Luke felt a flash of anger come off of Anakin but before Anakin could do anything, Obi-Wan lashed out with the Force. And suddenly the durasteel fingers around the three lightsabers sprang open and the three blades fell free, Luke's lightsaber deactivated before it fell to the ground.

Anakin immediately called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited the blue blade before he leapt at Grievous who immediately leapt backwards to avoid Anakin's blade. As droids came onto the bridge and the three Jedi fought them while Grievous hid, Luke and Anakin found themselves fighting side by side with each other and Palpatine, after being freed from the droids that were holding him, was hidden away by the two of them. The droid guards's, that they were fighting, legs was suddenly severed by Luke's lightsaber but Anakin was astonished when the droid whirled nimbly on one end of his electrostaff and used the stumps of his legs to thump both Anakin and Luke, sending them down skidding.

Suddenly, the ship bucked, sharper than it ever had and the view wall panels whited out as radiation-scatter sleeted through the bridge. Alarm klaxons blared. The nav console flared sparks into the face of a Neimoidian pilot, setting his uniform on fire and adding his screams to the din, and another console exploded, ripping the newly promoted senior gunnery officer into a pile of shredded meat.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"General, that shot destroyed the last of the aft control cells! The ship is deorbiting! We're going to burn."

"That's not good," Luke said from where he and his father were fighting back to back with each other.

"No it's not," Anakin agreed.

A plane of gravity shear suddenly struck and eight destroyers suddenly seemed to leap into the air, followed by Anakin, Luke and Palpatine as well as chairs, pieces of the droid bodyguards and everything one else on the bridge that was not bolted to the deck, except for Obi-Wan, who managed to grab a control console and now was hanging by one hand, upside down, still effortlessly deflecting blaster bolts.

Another plane of gravity shear swept through the bridge and Anakin, Luke, Palpatine and droids all fell back to the floor. "Well, at least I landed on something soft," Luke commented.

"Yes, me," Anakin protested before he pushed his son off of him and leapt to his feet. Luke got to his feet as well before swaying slightly and Anakin glanced at him with worry in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, my shoulder is starting to hurt, that's all," Luke replied.

At that moment, a large cloud of black smoke filled the bridge and Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed around. He took Luke's hand before hurrying toward the eight droidekas that had appeared out of nowhere. Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan fought side by side to destroy the eight droidekas. The eight droids collapsed into smoking piles of scrap and the three Jedi walked out unscathed. The three of them parted to bracket the General, Luke went in at the middle, while Anakin and Obi-Wan parted to take the sides.

"I am sorry I don't have time to fight you-it would have been an interesting match-but I have an appointment with an escape pod and you..."

He pointed at the transparisteel view wall and triggered his own concealed cable-gun, not unlike the one Artoo had. "You," he said, "have appointments with death."

The Jedi leapt and Grievous hurled the overloading electrostaff not at the Jedi, but instead at the window.

One of the transparisteel panels of the view wall had cracked under a glancing hit from a starfighter cannon; when the sparking electrostaff hit it squarely and exploded like a proton grenade, the whole panel blew out into space.

Grievous sprang straight up into the instant hurricane, narrowly escaping the three Jedi but Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan's leaps had become frantic tumbles as they tried to avoid being sucked through the window along with Grievous. And because of this, General Grievous managed to escape the frantically falling _Invisible Hand_ while the Jedi clung on for dear life.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay, the next chapter will be the crashing of the **_**Invisible Hand**_**, Leia remembering who Palpatine is, and Anakin and Luke's simultaneous nightmares.**

**Darth: that's cool, does that mean you're skipping a lot of this**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, I think chapter 18 will be the chapter where everything will turn completely AU.**

**Darth: that early?**

**Blaze: yup, I just decided that I wanted to finish the story as soon as I possibly can but the chapters will be based on the ideas in the book and the movies**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, I will post chapter 17 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blaze: this is chapter 17**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: I can't believe I almost have two hundred reviews on this story**

**Darth: that is cool**

**Blaze: yup, here is chapter 17 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Chapter 17**

On the bridge of the _Invisible Hand,_ a blast shield had closed over the destroyed transparisteel window, and every last surviving combat-model droid had been cut to pieces even before the atmosphere had had a chance to stabilize. That there was a more serious problem.

The bucking of the ship had become continuous. White-hot sparks outside streamed backward past the view wall windows. Those sparks, according to the three different kinds of alarms that were all screaming through the bridge at once, were what was left of the ablative shielding on the nose of the disabled.

Luke gazed up at his father as Anakin examined the console of it and then he looked at the readout as well. "All the escape pods are gone. Not one left on the whole ship, we're trapped," he said.

"Yes we are," Anakin said grimacing.

Obi-Wan appeared more interested than actually concerned. "Well. Here's a chance to display your legendary piloting skills, my young friend. You can fly this cruiser, can't you?"

"Flying's no problem. The trick is landing, which, ah…" Anakin gave a shaky laugh. "Which, you know, this cruiser is not exactly designed to do. Even when it's in one piece."

Obi-Wan looked unimpressed. "And so?"

Luke got the gist of what Anakin was trying to say and he sat down in the second chair beside his father. "You'd better strap in," he said. Anakin settled down into the chair and his fingers slide over the unfamiliar controls.

The cruiser bounced even harder, and its' attitude began to skew as a new klaxon joined the blare of the other alarms. "That wasn't me!" Anakin jerked his hands away from the board. "I haven't even _done_ anything yet."

"It certainly wasn't." Palpatine's voice was unnaturally calm and Luke narrowed his eyes as he examined the Supreme Chancellor slash Sith Lord. "It seems someone is shooting at us."

"Wonderful," Luke muttered. "Could this day get any better?"

"I can certainly see where you get your sarcasm from," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. He moved over to the comm station and began working the screen. "Perhaps we can talk with them. Let them know we've captured the ship."

"All right, take the comm," Anakin said. He glanced at look who was busy going over the console in the copilot's station. "Artoo, help Luke. Chancellor?"

"Yes?" The Chancellor asked.

"Strap in. Now. We're going to get hot."

Luke glanced at the scraps of burning hull flashing past the view wall. "In more ways than one," he said.

As Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Palpatine and Artoo crash-landed the _Invisible Hand_, the long all night battle over Coruscnat was beginning to wink out.

* * *

When the battle ended, Leia and Han had gone back to join Padmé and the three of them were heading out toward the landing platform at the Senate Offices. She could tell Padmé was excited and she smiled slightly at her mother as the three of them walked onward, heading out to where the shuttle was touching down on the platform. The three of them waited in the hallway and Padmé seemed to be getting more excited at the moment.

Anakin appeared at that moment and the two of them immediately hurried into each other's arm while Luke ran past his father and threw his arms around Han and Leia. "It's so good to see you two again," he said smiling.

"You two, kid," Han said hugging Luke back before flushing in embarrassment. "Now, can we please stop with all the gushy stuff?"

Leia laughed before she hugged her brother and looked over her shoulder at Anakin and Padmé as the two of them walked over to join him. Padmé's eyes narrowed when she spotted Luke. "Who's this?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth, Padmé," Anakin said.

"Try me."

Anakin laughed before he placed his mechanical hand on Luke's shoulder. "This is Luke Skywalker, my son from the future," he said.

Padmé's eyes went wide with surprise before she glanced at Leia, a questioning look in her eyes and Leia merely smiled. "You said you wanted to keep it a surprise," she accused her.

"I didn't expect Anakin to come right out and say it," Leia replied with a shrug.

"What are you two talking about?" Anakin and Luke asked at the same time.

Padmé glanced at Anakin before looking at Leia. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?" she asked.

Leia smiled. "You tell him," she said.

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked.

Padmé gazed at Anakin, looking at him deep in the eyes. "Ani, I'm pregnant," she said softly. She glanced at Leia. "With twins."

"Twins?" Anakin and Luke exclaimed at the same time, their eyes shooting wide with shock.

Padmé nodded. "Leia is my daughter," she said. "And you just revealed that Luke there is your son. There only logical assumption I can come up with is that they are twins."

Luke gazed at Leia. "That would certainly explain why…after Bespin," he said but he didn't elaborate and Leia knew he was thinking about his first confrontation with Vader, the Sith Lord that Anakin would turn into if Luke, Leia and Han didn't complete their quest.

"Luke, can I speak to you in private?" Leia asked finally. She suddenly felt there was something she had to tell Luke, about Palpatine. She just now remembered where she has heard that name before, while she was in the Senate as a Senator of Alderaan.

_Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Emperor Palpatine. Those two beings are one and the same. Palpatine is the one that brings down the Republic so he is the one that needs to be stopped and the one that cannot be trusted, _Leia thought.

Luke hesitated before nodding and he glanced at Han. "I suppose we'll be leaving you to get to know more about my father," he said. Leia could tell he was still in shock at not only learning his mother's name but also of learning that Leia was his sister.

When the two of them were out of earshot, Leia looked at him. "Luke, I'll be blunt about this. Chancellor Palpatine cannot be trusted," she said.

"I know," Luke replied causing Leia to start in shock.

"What?" She gasped.

"I know. I know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord that turns my father, I felt it while we were on the _Invisible Hand._ He was hiding it but I managed to see beyond the shields he placed over his true self and I saw the truth."

Leia glanced at Padmé and Anakin who were talking with Han, while Anakin's eyes were hard as he examined the young man that Leia loved. "You'll love Padmé, Luke," she said softly. "Just from what I've gotten to know about her, she is a great woman."

"You'll love Anakin too, Leia," Luke said softly. "He is not the man you know of in the future, he is a completely different person in this time period." He paused for a moment before adding, "That is why we need to stop him from falling to the dark side, once and for all."

Leia nodded. "You seemed to have accepted the truth rather quickly," she commented.

Luke smiled. "You look like Padmé, Leia and I look like Anakin and those two are obviously married. We're the same age and Padmé's pregnant. It would be stupid of me to _not_ except the truth," he replied. He turned to gaze at his father. "If we are going to prevent the future we live in from coming true, we have to prevent Palpatine from turning Anakin to the dark side.

Leia nodded. "I understand," she replied. "Han and I have your back. This way, I can get to know our father and you get to know our mother and so many other things will not come to be. Like Alderaan, Yavin, Bespin and so many others."

Luke nodded. "Why don't we go rejoin our family," he suggested.

"Yes," Leia said smiling. "Why don't we?"

* * *

Anakin lurched upright in his bed, gasping and staring blindly through the alien darkness as the dream coursed through his mind. The vivid dream of his beloved wife, lying on an alien bed and crying to him, screaming to him, calling for his help. The fear in her voice, the pain in her eyes, the breath that was slowly growing slower with each one that she took. And then suddenly she was limp and forever gone, leaving Anakin alone.

Anakin forced himself not to start crying as he gazed at his wife's sleeping form, the sleeping form told him that Padmé was all right. He and Padmé, along with Leia, Han and Luke, had gone back to Padmé's apartment to get some well needed rest but Anakin couldn't sleep, not with the horrifying vision continuing to surge through his mind.

_

* * *

_

In the next room, Luke was having a nightmare vision as well, one that was far worse than the one his father was having. _Luke found himself standing on a volcanic planet with hot waves of lava lapping at the beach and at the platforms. He could feel the flames rise up into the air and the smoke coiled around him like a snake coils around its' prey._

"_Anakin! No! Anakin!" The screams of pain could be heard, calling to Luke's father, praying, begging that he wouldn't do it. Suddenly, Luke saw someone collapse and he immediately recognized his mother. Standing over his mother was his father but not the father Luke had come to love in this time period but the father Luke had learned to forgive from back in his own time period. The yellow eyes filled with fury, the blazing hatred in the depths of the once luminous blue eyes, the coiling mist of darkness surrounding him. He was every bit the Darth Vader that Luke had known him as, the only thing that was missing was the suit._

_And that came later for the vision suddenly changed and Luke found himself standing on a charred hill with Obi-Wan at his side, his lightsaber ignited in his hand and Anakin, his eyes burning with yellow hatred, was standing on a platform glaring up at the man he once considered to be his brother with complete hatred in his eyes._

"_Don't try it, Anakin, I have the high ground," Obi-Wan called._

"_You underestimate my power," Anakin yelled back before he took a flying leap and Luke cried out in horror as Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed, slicing through Anakin's leg and arm and sending him flying to the ground before he rolled down the hill and ended up dangerously close to the lapping waves of lava._

"_You were the chosen one," Obi-Wan cried. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."_

"_I hate you!" Anakin screamed as flames began to crawl up his body and his burning yellow eyes filled with a combination of hatred and pain._

"_You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you," Obi-Wan cried with tears spilling down his face. He bent down, picked up Anakin's lightsaber and walked off._

"Father! Father!" Luke cried sitting upright on the couch where he was sleeping. His screams immediately caused Han and Leia to wake up and they sat up, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and looking at him.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Han asked as Luke drew in a shuddering breath and clutched his knees close to his chest, tears spilling out of his eyes.

The door slide open at that moment and Anakin hurried out before going to Luke's side. "Luke, are you all right?" He asked sitting down next to Luke and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Luke gazed at his father and then he threw his arms around his father and began crying like he's never cried before, not even when he was a little kid living with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen on Tatooine. Leia and Han were startled by this sudden action as was Anakin but the young Jedi wrapped his arms around his future son and held him close as Luke cried.

Padmé came out of the room at that moment. "What's going on? I heard Luke's cry," she said.

"I think he had a nightmare," Anakin said. He gazed at his son as Luke slowly stopped crying and sniffed as he gazed up at his father. "What's the matter, son?"

"Y...you're right, I…I had a nightmare," Luke said, finally managing to get his crying under complete control. "I…I…" he broke off and buried his face into his father's chest. He then looked at Leia. "I saw how our father came to be like he is in the future. It was horrifying."

Leia frowned. "What did you see?" She asked.

"And what do I become in the future, Luke? You never did tell me and I think I have the right to now," Anakin said.

Luke gazed back at his father before looking at his mother who had sat down beside Anakin. He glanced briefly at Han and Leia and they exchanged glances. "I think it's time for him to know," Leia said softly. "Perhaps it will help him stop the future we live in from coming to be."

Luke nodded slowly. "What do you say Han?" he asked.

"Hey, I was just brought along for the ride," Han protested. "I don't wanna intrude on something like this."

"Han, you're one of my best friends. I value your opinion just as much as I value Chewie's or Lando's or Leia's," Luke said softly.

Han sighed. "All right," he said. "I say tell him. If it'll stop what happened to Alderaan and all those other planets then I won't stop it."

"What are you three talking about?" Anakin protested angrily. "Will someone please tell me what the Force is going on?"

Luke gazed into his father's eyes. "Father," he said softly. "In the future, you become a dark lord of the Sith known as Darth Vader. I don't know much of what happened during the first eighteen years but I gather that it happened when I was born."

"Alderaan was destroyed because of you and a man known as Tarkin and a machine known as the Death Star," Leia said.

"You caused me to be frozen in carbonite and shipped off to Jabba the Hutt," Han put in.

Luke took a deep breath. "That's not all, Father," he said even as growing horror glowed in his father's eyes. "Also on the Death Star, you kill Obi-Wan. And on Bespin…" he held up his mechanical hand.

Anakin's eyes were filled with such unspeakable horror that it hurt just to look at him. He wasn't the only one that was struck dumbfounded and filled with horror, Padmé was also filled with horror. Tears appeared in both their eyes but Anakin was the one that started to cry harder than his wife.

"I can't believe this," he protested with tears spilling out of his eyes. "Why would I do such a thing? How can I cause an entire planet to be destroyed? How can I kill the man that has been like a father to me? How can…how can I mutilate my own son?"

"It's the truth, Father," Luke said softly. "Leia, Han and I were sent to the past to make sure our future never happens. And in order to do that, we need to prevent you from becoming Darth Vader."

Anakin swallowed. "What about Padmé?" he asked.

Luke sighed. "I have only my nightmare to go by, Father," he said softly. "But it would appear you are the one that causes mother to die." This caused a fresh amount of horror-filled tears to fall out of Anakin's eyes and he tightened his grip on his son, holding him close to him.

Padmé also started to cry softly and Leia walked to her mother's side before wrapping her arms around her. Han stood awkwardly to one side and Leia glanced at him before she held out an arm and Han slowly walked over to join her before he put his arms around her. Anakin gazed up at Han but he didn't object and instead he put his free arm around Padmé's shoulders so that he was holding his entire family and Han close to him.

There was only one person that was missing.

"Someone's missing," Anakin said softly.

Luke gazed up at his father. "Obi-Wan?" He asked softly.

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan," he replied.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 17**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: chapter 18 will come out as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, please review and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get over 200 reviews before the next chapter is posted.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blaze: wow, I'm getting close to finishing this story**

**Darth: so it's going to be much shorter than you originally thought**

**Blaze: yeah, there is likely only about three more chapters left, four if you include the epilogue. This is the chapter covers an AU section, Anakin's placement on the council and the entire story turns completely AU after that.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, here is chapter 18 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated. Oh and I would like to say…Ah I don't remember if it was Wolf or Nemesis for the line that is used in this chapter, they own it, I do not.**

**Chapter 18**

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's distress and he sat up on his bed before frowning, wondering what was going on. He could tell that the distress was also coming from Luke and that meant something serious was up. He reached for his comlink before he dialed his former Padawan's comm but Anakin didn't answer. He frowned. _I suppose I can call Padmé,_ he thought and then he dialed Padmé's number.

"Hello," See Threepio's voice sounded over the comm.

"Hello, Threepio. Is Senator Amidala there?" Obi-Wan said into the comm.

"Senator Amidala is somewhat indisposed at the…" Threepio began.

"Threepio, is that Obi-Wan?" Anakin's voice sounded and Obi-Wan was startled when he heard deep sadness in his former Padawan's voice.

"Yes, Master Anakin," Threepio called back. "I was merely informing him that Senator Amidala and the rest of you are busy."

"No, Threepio. Will you ask Obi-Wan to come over?" Anakin's voice asked quietly. "I…I need someone to talk to."

"Yes, Master Anakin. Obi-Wan…" Threepio began.

"No, I heard him, Threepio. I'm on my way," Obi-Wan said as he sat up and threw his cloak on after he hung up his comm. He knew that when Anakin wants to speak with him that it's usually about something important.

It didn't take Obi-Wan long to reach Padmé's apartment and that was because the airways were nearly empty at this time of day. Obi-Wan took the turbolift to Padmé's apartment before making his way into it. Anakin met him and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. He looked as though he has been crying for the past twenty or so minutes.

"Anakin, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin moved to Obi-Wan's side before wrapping his arms around his former master. "I've just heard something horrible, Master," he said quietly. He released Obi-Wan before leading him into the living area. Luke, Leia, Han and Padmé glanced up as Obi-Wan walked to their sides.

"I'm afraid, Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly, sitting down and Obi-Wan sat down beside him. Luke moved to sit on his father's other side while Leia, Han and Padmé sat on the table. "I had a vision, a terrible one that showed Padmé dying in childbirth."

"Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed.

Anakin gazed at his wife. "Don't worry, Padmé, he already knows," he said softly before he turned his gaze back to Obi-Wan. "And then Luke told me about the future. Obi-Wan, the future is horrible." There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I do some horrible things in the future, Obi-Wan. I caused my wife's death, I allowed an entire planet to be destroyed, I kill you, I caused Han here to be frozen in carbonite and I even mutilated my own son! And those are only the things that Luke, Leia and Han know." Tears fell from Anakin's eyes. "And they say that I become a Sith Lord known as Darth Vader. I…I don't know how this happens."

Obi-Wan gazed at Anakin for a long moment before he placed a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. "This was why you three were sent to the past, wasn't it?" He asked looking at Luke, Leia and Han. "To prevent Anakin from becoming Darth Vader."

Luke nodded. "That is the reason why. Your older self told me this himself," he said.

Obi-Wan decided not to question that statement. "I'm sure that won't happen, Anakin," he said softly. "At least, I won't let it happen and I'm sure Luke, Leia and Han won't let that happen either."

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine examined Anakin as he made his way into the office and his eyes narrowed when he spotted the ever present son of Skywalker following the young Jedi. "I asked to speak with you, Anakin, my boy," he said.

"Yes, I know, your Excellency but I can't really tell Luke not to do something because he's got my genes in him. If I tell him not to do something, he'll do it anyway," Anakin replied with a shrug. Palpatine had been there when Luke was revealed to be Anakin's son from the future so that was why Anakin was speaking freely about their relationship.

"That is not true," Luke protested.

"It isn't?" Anakin echoed raising an eyebrow though Palpatine saw grief and amusement battling in his electric blue gaze.

Palpatine sighed. "I asked you here for one reason, Anakin, my boy," he said. "The Senate will now call upon this office to assume direct control of the Jedi Council."

Anakin frowned. "The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?"

"They will report to me. Personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct this war; we've seen this for years. Now that this office will be the single authority to direct the prosecution of the war, we'll bring a quick end to things."

"I can see how that will help, sir, but the Council probably won't. I can tell you that they are in no mood for further constitutional amendments."

"Yes, thank you, my friend. But in this case, I have no choice. This war must be won."

"Everyone agrees on that," Luke said.

Palpatine glared briefly at Luke but Luke just met his gaze with determination in his blue gaze, a blue gaze that was so like Anakin's own that he had to look twice between the two of them. He directed his words at Anakin though. "I hope they do, my boy. I hope they do."

"We can assure you," Anakin said firmly, "that the Jedi are absolutely dedicated to the core values of the Republic."

One of Palpatine's eyebrows rose. "Their actions will speak more loudly than their words-as long as someone keeps an eye on them. And that, my boy, is exactly the favor I must ask of you."

"I don't understand."

"Anakin, I am asking you-as a personal favor to me, in respect for our long friendship-to accept a post as my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin blinked.

Luke gasped and Palpatine glared at him when he noticed a horror filled look of understanding.

Anakin blinked again. "Me?" He asked.

"Who else?" Palpatine spread his hands in a melancholy shrug. "You are the only Jedi I know, truly know, that I can trust. I _need_ you, my boy. There is no one else who can do this job: to be the eyes and ears-and the voice-of the Republic on the Jedi Council."

* * *

_That's his plan! This must be part of his plan, _Luke thought gazing at his father who was gazing at Palpatine with surprise in his eyes.

"On the Council…," Anakin murmured. He gazed up at Palpatine. "I…am overwhelmed, sir. But the Council elects its' own members. They will never accept this."

"I promise you they will," Palpatine murmured imperturbably. He swung his chair around to gaze out the window toward the distant spires of the Temple. "They need you more than you realize. All it will take is for someone to properly…"

He waved a hand expressively.

"…_explain_ it to them."

Luke followed Anakin as the two of them walked out of Palpatine's office. "Anakin, you do realize that you haven't earned a spot on the Council," he said softly.

Anakin gazed at him with anger in his eyes but when he spotted his son's expression, the anger gave way to a resigned understanding and a sigh escaped his lips. "I can't listen, I don't obey half the time, I'm reckless, I'm stubborn, I'm hot-headed, I can be cocky, and I'm irresponsible. I hate to admit it but I am all those things. I also hate to admit that you're right, Luke, I am not ready to be placed upon the Council."

Luke gazed at his father before smiling. "It took a lot of responsibility to admit that, Anakin," he said softly before he wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Why don't we go speak with the Council?"

Anakin put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Why don't we?" He agreed.

* * *

Anakin made his way into the Jedi Council Chamber almost as soon as the doors swung open but Luke stayed where he was. Anakin glanced at him before he looked at the Jedi Council Members. "Come on, Luke," he murmured. "They may as well know where you come from."

Luke hesitated but nodded and made his way into the council chamber and the doors swung closed behind them. Anakin moved slowly into the center of the circle of brown-toned carpet, and turned toward the Senior Members, feeling calm and in control of himself for the first time in a long time. Luke walked over to stand beside Obi-Wan but the Council didn't pay him any attention, their faces were focused on Anakin.

Mace Windu spoke first. "Anakin Skywalker. The Council has decided to comply with Chancellor Palpatine's directive, and with the instructions of the Senate that give him the unprecedented authority to command this Council. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi, as the Chancellor's personal representative," he said.

Anakin glanced briefly at Luke who smiled and nodded encouragingly to him and his son's encouraging smile calmed him down and he turned his attention back to the Senior Members. "Thank you, Masters," he said softly. "You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order."

Yoda opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Anakin began speaking again. "However, I must say something. Though I have been granted a spot on the Council as the Chancellor's representative, I do not accept any rank or privileges of a Jedi Master because I know that I have not yet earned it."

There was shock in the Jedi Council Chamber but a pride-filled smile illuminated Obi-Wan's facial features and Luke smiled as well. Mace and Yoda exchanged glances while the other Council members glanced at each other with surprise in their eyes.

"By saying that, young Skywalker," Yoda said finally. "Proven responsible you are becoming by admitting to your flaws. Perfect you will never be but an intelligent, brave, resourceful Jedi you are. Not yet ready to accept the rank and privileges of Master you just admitted you are not but soon, very soon."

"Master Yoda is correct," Mace said, a bit reluctantly Anakin noticed. "By owning up to your flaws, you are proving to us that you can be responsible. You may not be ready for the rank of Master yet but you will be soon enough."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. _I'm very proud of you, Anakin,_ he said silently through their bond in the Force.

"Now please take a seat, young Skywalker," Mace said. Anakin was expecting hostility from the Korun Jedi but it never came and instead there was a look of pride in his eyes.

Anakin walked over to the seat beside Obi-Wan and sat down. He felt Luke's hand on his shoulder and glanced up at his son to find him smiling at him. _One step at a time, Father,_ Luke said through the Force. _If we continue to go on this track then there is nothing that can stop us from preventing the future I live in from coming true._

"Who might you be?" Mace asked turning to look at Luke.

"My name's Luke," Luke replied. "And I'm from the future."

Shock once again surged through the Council chamber though Yoda, having already known about Luke, was the only one that wasn't shocked. "You're from the future?" Mace echoed.

Luke nodded.

"How can you be from the future?"

Luke shrugged. "It's a little complicated to explain," he said in reply. "But myself and my friends Leia and Han all come from the future. I can't tell you what happens in the future but I can tell you that the three of us were sent back in time to make sure what happens doesn't happen."

Mace nodded.

The rest of the session passed in a haze. Ki-Adi-Mundi's holographic image said something about no Republic world reporting any sign of Grievous and the task of coordinating the search was given to Obi-Wan _alone_.

Luke placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Then they began the speak about a droid landing on Kashyyyk and Anakin frowned. He knew the Kashyyyk system almost as well as he knew the back alleys of Mos Espa. "I can handle it," he offered. "I could clear that planet in a day or two-"

"Skywalker, your assignment is _here_," Mace said firmly.

Then Yoda volunteered, and for some reason, the Council didn't even bother to vote.

"It is settled then," Mace said. "May the Force be with us all."

As the holopresences of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi winked out, as Obi-Wan and Agen Kolar rose and spoke together, in tones softly gray, as Yoda and Mace Windu walked from the room, Anakin turned his gaze to Luke before smiling and Luke smiled at him.

* * *

Luke followed Anakin and Obi-Wan as the two of them made their way down the vast vaulted Temple hallway was deserted save for the three of them.

"I am very proud of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly to Anakin. "And I believe that you will be given the rank and privileges of Jedi Master very soon. There is something else."

"The Council wants me to spy on Chancellor Palpatine."

Obi-Wan blinked. "How did you know that?" He asked.

Anakin glanced at Luke. "Luke's very intuitive. He's got an understanding of the Force that I have never seen before in someone who has never had training," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He'll make a great Jedi someday, Anakin, especially after you train him," he said.

Anakin smiled as the two of them walked onward side by side with each other.

"You're going to stop by Padmé's before you head over to Palpatine's office right?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "I want to make sure Han and Leia are all right for one," he said.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'll see you later then, Anakin," he said. He glanced at Luke. "And I'll see you later as well, Luke." With that, he continued on down the hallway.

* * *

"I still find it amazing that I am having twins and I actually get to meet them before they are even born," Padmé said smiling at Anakin. The two of them, along with Han, Leia and Luke, were sitting on the veranda that doubled as a landing pad. Captain Typho had already disappeared and they were all alone.

"Don't ya think it's a bit weird?" Han asked.

Padmé laughed. "Anything and everything Anakin does is weird so you tend to get used to it," she said.

"Hey!" Anakin protested before he laughed and placed a hand on the fullness of Padmé's belly just as it kicked. "He just kicked," he murmured.

"How do you know that wasn't Leia?" Padmé asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just do."

"The Force?"

Anakin grinned.

"You know? Them talking about you, as unborn children, kicking is really unnerving," Han muttered.

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder and Han glanced at her before putting an arm over her shoulders. "Yes, it is rather unnerving," she agreed.

Luke chuckled.

"I'm just glad that we are able to meet our children," Padmé said softly. She gazed at Leia before smiling and Luke noticed Anakin was smiling at him.

"I can't stay. I'm on my way to meet with the Chancellor," he said looking back at Padmé.

"I'm going with you," Luke said.

"But…?" Anakin began.

"Father, you said so yourself that if you tell me to do something, I'll just do the opposite of what you said."

"Then I order you to come with me."

"Okay. Thanks for giving me permission."

"You conniving little jerk, you truly are my son!"

Luke laughed before he stood up. "Come, Father, we should get going," he said.

Anakin chuckled before nodding once in reply and following Luke as he led the way toward the speeder.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm basically skipping the part where Palpatine tells Anakin about Plagueis**

**Darth: Are you going toward the end of the story?**

**Blaze: there will be only twenty-one chapters, the next two chapters will be the last two chapters of the story and chapter twenty-one will be the epilogue**

**Darth: really? That soon**

**Blaze: yup. I want to finish this story so it's going to be short**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: yeah. As Blaze said, the next two chapters will be the very end of the story before the epilogue, it may be extended to three before the epilogue**

**Blaze: that's cool**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: so here is chapter 19 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated as always.**

**Chapter 19**

"_Dangerous, Grievous is. To face him, steady minds are needed. Masters, we should send," Yoda said from his spot on Kashyyyk several days following Anakin's first meeting as a member of the Jedi Council._

"_Given the strain on our current resources," Mace Windu said. "I recommend we send only one Jedi-Master Kenobi."_

"_If I may say so, I think that would be best," Luke said from where he was standing beside Anakin. He glanced at his father. "What do you say, Anakin?"_

_Anakin smiled faintly. "Obi-Wan is a great swordsman and I think he'll be able to take out Grievous once and for all," he replied. "So I agree with Luke and Master Windu that we should send Obi-Wan."_

"_Obi-Wan, my choice is," Yoda said._

_Ki-Adi-Mundi's image nodded. "I concur. Let's put it to a vote."_

_Mace counted nods. "Seven in favor," he said. "It is unanimous."_

* * *

That had been the decision regarding who the Jedi Council were going to send to Utapau to take out Grievous and yet Anakin felt strangely reluctant to part with his best friend. He, Luke and Obi-Wan walked side by side with each other as they headed toward the landing platform where Obi-Wan's ship was waiting.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin murmured.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. Did you say something?" Obi-Wan asked looking back at him. He had been frowning as he watched a clone deck crew load his blue-and-white starfighter onto the assault cruiser's flight deck

"I really think I should be going with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly.

"Anakin, your job here is much more important," Luke said firmly and Obi-Wan noticed he had said 'Anakin' and not 'father' just in case anyone was listening.

Anakin gazed at Luke but Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin knew his son was correct. "I know. I just think it's a bad idea to split up the team. I mean, look what happened _last _time."

"Don't remind me."

"You want to go spend another few months with somebody like Ventress? Or worse?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said smiling gently. "Don't worry. I have enough clones to take three systems the size of Utapau's. I believe I should be able to handle the situation, even without your help."

Anakin smiled. "Well, there's always a first time."

Obi-Wan said, "We're not really splitting up, Anakin. We've worked on our own many times-like when you took Padmé to Naboo while I went to Kamino and Geonosis."

"And look how _that_ turned out."

"All right, bad example," Obi-Wan admitted his smile shading toward rueful. "Yet years later, here we all are: still alive, and still friends. My point, Anakin, is that even when we work separately, we work together. We have the same goals: to end war, and save the Republic from the Sith. As long as we're on the same side, everything will come out well in the end. I'm certain of it."

"Well…" Anakin sighed. "I suppose you could be right. You are, once in a while. Occasionally."

Obi-Wan chuckled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Farewell, old friend."

Anakin seemed to be fighting with something. "Obi-Wan, just remember, your friendship means everything to me," he said softly. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you two as well," Obi-Wan replied and then he drifted off toward his ship with Anakin and Luke gazing after him.

* * *

Days turned into weeks since Obi-Wan left and yet Anakin found that he couldn't think straight. His mind was on the vision he had of his beloved wife but he was also thinking about Luke's vision. Luke had told him his vision and Anakin couldn't get it out of his mind.

_You were the chosen one. It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness._

_I hate you!_

_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you._

The words in Luke's vision continued to repeat themselves in Anakin's mind as he sat in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office, gazing through the crystal clear windows of his office. Luke had decided to speak with Mace Windu within the Jedi Temple to try to explain how he was sent to the past and Leia and Han were with him. Palpatine had been speaking about what he was going to give to Anakin when he noticed that Anakin wasn't paying attention.

"Anakin, my boy, are you well?" Palpatine asked gazing at Anakin with concern in his eyes.

Anakin glanced up but he couldn't get Obi-Wan's words out of his mind. "Yes, I'm fine," he murmured.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "You don't look well, my boy," he said.

"I…Uh, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I suppose I'm just tired," Anakin replied. He started to stand up. "I'd better go."

"Wait," Palpatine said before standing up and walking over to join Anakin and he placed his hand on Anakin's hand to stop him from moving. "There is only one thing I can give you that I know you want: _I can help you save her_."

"You-" Anakin blinked blindly. "How can you help?"

"Do you remember that myth I told you of, _The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise_?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes," Anakin said. "Yes, I remember."

"Anakin, it's no mere myth," Palpatine whispered. "Darth Plagueis is real."

"_Real_…?" Anakin said in as strangled whisper.

"Darth Plagueis was my master. He taught me the key to his power," Palpatine said, dryly matter-of-fact, "before I killed him."

Anakin leapt to his feet quite suddenly as he heard those words before igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at Palpatine's throat. "You!" He said no longer feeling tired. "It's _you_. It's _been_ you all _along!_"

Palpatine merely gazed at him.

"I should _kill_ you," Anakin said. "I_ will _kill you."

Palpatine gave him that wise, kindly-uncle smile Anakin had been seeing since the age of nine. "For what?"

"You're a _Sith Lord_!"

"I am," he said simply. "I am also your friend. You can't decide what to do and you know you can't kill me."

Anakin swallowed before he shook his head. "I'll turn you over to the Jedi Council-they'll know what to do,"

"I'm sure they will. They are already planning to overthrow the Republic; you'll give them exactly the excuse they're looking for. And when they come to execute me, will that be justice? Will they be bringing _peace_?"

"Don't listen to him, Father!" Leia's shout cut through Anakin's shadowed thoughts and he glanced toward the door to find his daughter standing in the doorway with Han just behind her. Palpatine scowled angrily.

"He's lying to you. It is he that is trying overthrow the Republic. I know, I saw it," Leia cried running forward. "Please, father."

"She's in league with them," Palpatine said firmly. "She's trying to help the Jedi overthrow the Republic."

"No, I am trying to preserve the Republic," Leia said firmly. "I remember you, Palpatine, I know who you are, I know what you become. And I will not stand by and watch as you destroy the Jedi Order, as you bring the Republic to its' knees. Anakin, tell the Jedi Council. They deserve to know the truth."

Anakin swallowed before he nodded and deactivated his lightsaber. "I will turn you over to the Jedi Council, Palpatine," he said once again in control of himself.

"You'll believe the word of a mere girl over mine," Palpatine asked confused.

"I will believe the word of my _daughter_ before I believe your words," Anakin said before he turned around and walked out of the council room, feeling shaken by the betrayal that was just revealed.

* * *

Leia walked at her father's side as Anakin glanced at her, his eyes suddenly accusing. "You knew who Palpatine was all along, didn't you?" he asked.

Leia shook her head. "I remembered after Palpatine came back to Coruscant," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would ya really have listened, Anakin?" Han asked pointedly. "This Palpatine is a good friend of yours. Would ya really have thought he was a traitor even if Leia had told you?"

"Leia's my _daughter_," Anakin protested. "I would have believed her."

"Father," Leia said softly. "If I had told you then Palpatine would have found out and somehow managed to convince you that I am lying."

Anakin blinked before he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "What is Palpatine in the future?" he asked as they climbed into the speeder Han 'borrowed' and flew rapidly toward the Jedi Temple.

"He's the Emperor," Leia replied softly.

Anakin was silent and Leia was watching as the speeder neared the Jedi Temple and the speeder landed. It didn't take the three of them long to find Mace Windu and Luke in the Jedi Command.

"Master…" Anakin called hoarsely and Mace and Luke turned around to look at him. Luke jogged over to join Anakin before frowning.

"Fa…Anakin, are you all right?" Luke quickly amended his question.

Anakin took a deep breath. "I need to talk with Obi-Wan," he said softly.

Mace shook his head. "He's still on Utapau and he's destroyed Grievous, Anakin. We were just on our way to tell Chancellor Palpatine," he said.

Anakin swallowed before he looked at Leia and the sight of his daughter seemed to help him. Leia smiled before gently placing a hand on her father's shoulder. "Just tell him, Anakin," she said softly.

Anakin nodded before he turned his attention back to Mace. "Master Windu, Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for," he said. "He knows the ways of the Force and he told me the truth himself."

"I knew it!" Luke exclaimed causing both Mace and Anakin to look at him. Luke glanced at his father. "While we were on the _Invisible Hand_, I felt it coming off of Palpatine."

"Obi-Wan is right. For one who has never had training in the Force, you are very intuitive," Anakin said softly. "What are you going to do?"

"We will go arrest him," Mace said firmly.

"I have to go with you. You won't be able to take him on yourself," Anakin protested.

Mace gazed at Anakin for a long moment. "Anakin, wait in the Council Chamber until we get back," he said.

Anakin swallowed before he nodded slowly. Leia walked to her father's side before glancing at Han who walked over to join them as well and Luke walked at his other side as the four of them made their way toward the Council Chamber.

* * *

"Some chosen one I am," Anakin whispered sitting down and burying his face into his hand.

"Anakin. I think this is the point, the choice that will determine the future we live in," Luke said softly putting his arm around his father's shoulders. "And I think the only way we can change the future is if you do not go to Palpatine's aid."

"But…?"

"Anakin, remember what my nightmare told you. You are the one that causes mother to die. Don't you think that it's likely you'll cause her death on the dark side rather than on the light side. Think about it. The light side is used to preserve life while the dark side is used to kill," Luke said.

Anakin gazed at his son before he swallowed and stood up. "No, I know what I must do." He walked toward the door but Luke, Leia and Han immediately grabbed him to prevent him from moving.

"I'm not letting you make a mistake, Father," Luke cried.

"I have to do this, Luke. You can't stop me," Anakin protested. He wrenched his son's arms from around his legs and did the same with Leia and Han.

"This ain't gonna help the future, Anakin," Han snapped. "I agree with the kid, stay here. I ain't gonna let Alderaan get blown to bits and myself frozen in carbonite because you decide to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"You cannot stop me!" Anakin cried before he lashed out with the Force and sent his children and Han flying to the other end of the room. He turned around before fleeing the Council Chamber.

Luke sat up before rubbing his head, his eyes filled with distress. "Oh no, I can't let this happen," he gasped. He took off running after his father and Leia and Han quickly hurried after him.

"Leia, Han…" Luke began.

"No, we're in this together, Luke," Leia said firmly. "The three of us were brought to the past to change the future and now the three of us are going to change the future…together."

"Yeah, together," Han agreed.

Luke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and tears appeared in his eyes. "You guys are the best," he said softly before he turned his gaze toward the Senate building. "Let's go change the future."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the second to last chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, the epilogue is after the next chapter**

**Darth: is the next chapter going to be long?**

**Blaze: eight pages**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: maybe more, maybe less**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post chapter 20 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blaze: this is the new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah it is**

**Darth: so**

**Blaze: short author's note, here is chapter 20 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated and this is the last chapter before the epilogue. And okay, this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than I thought it would be.**

**Chapter 20**

Mace Windu couldn't help but gaze in shock at Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar's deaths as they were cut down by Palpatine. He held his lightsaber in front of him as Palpatine leapt onto the desktop and ignited his red blade again. "If you only knew," he said softly, "how long I have been waiting for this…"

Mace leapt at Palpatine immediately using Vaapad as he's never used it before as he fought for his life against Palpatine. He was fighting for the Republic that he loved. He created Vaapad and he was its' only living master and this was Vaapad's ultimate test.

The two of them battle onward until Mace felt a familiar Force presence, a shatterpoint that he was dreading was coming. And yet behind that shatterpoint were three presences, one with a brilliant Force presence that labeled him as someone who was powerful in the Force, the second was brilliant but hidden, while the third was merely a speck of a Force presence.

_My name is Luke and I am from the future._ Mace remembered Luke's words and he found himself putting clues together as he and Palpatine continued to fight. Luke looked identical to Anakin, Luke is from the future, Luke's Force presence and power was only suppressed by that of Anakin Skywalker.

"For all your power, you are no Jedi. All you are, my lord," Mace said evenly, staring past his blade and still thinking about the clues, 'is under arrest."

Anakin had made his way into the office at that time and was staring at Mace and Palpatine with huge eyes.

"Do you see, Anakin? Do you?" Palpatine's voice once again had the broken cadence of a frightened old man's. "Didn't I warn you of the Jedi and their treason?"

"Save your twisted words, my lord. There are no politicians here. The Sith will never regain control of the Republic. It's over. You've lost." Mace leveled his blade. "You lost for the same reason the Sith always lose: defeated by your own fear."

Palpatine lifted his head and his eyes smoked with hate." Fool," he said. He lifted his arms, his robes of office spreading wide into raptor's wings, his hands hooking like talons. "Fool!" His voice was a shout of thunder. "Do you think the fear you feel is mine?" Lightning blasted the clouds above and lightning blasted from Palpatine's hands and Mace didn't have time to comprehend what Palpatine was talking about; he had time only to slip back into Vaapad and angle his blade to catch the forking arcs of pure, dazzling hatred that clawed toward him.

"It must be yours, Palpatine," Anakin said softly, suddenly and both Mace and Palpatine looked at him. Palpatine staggered, snarling, but the blistering energy that poured from his hands only intensified as Mace deflected the lightning back at Palpatine.

"Anakin!" Mace called breaking the silence that was only broken by the lightning. "Anakin, help me! This is your chance!"

He felt Anakin's leap from the office floor to the ledge, felt his approach behind.

"Destroy this traitor!" The Chancellor said, his voice raised over the howl of writhing energy that joined his hands to Mace's blade. "This was never an arrest. It's an assassination."

And suddenly Mace understood.

* * *

Anakin hesitated as he walked to Mace's shoulder.

"He is a traitor, Anakin. Destroy him," Palpatine yelled and Anakin reached for his lightsaber.

"You're the chosen one, Anakin," Mace shouted and Anakin froze as the words of Luke's visions came back into his mind.

_You were the chosen one. It was said you destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness._

_I hate you._

_You're my brother, Anakin, I loved you._

Anakin swallowed.

"Take him, Anakin. It's your _destiny,_" Mace shouted.

"Destiny…" Anakin whispered.

"Help me! I can't hold on any longer!" Palpatine shouted. "He is killing me, Anakin-Please!"

Mace's blade bent so close to his face that he was choking on ozone. "Anakin, he's too _strong_ for me-

"Ahh!" Palpatine yelled. "I…can't. I give up. I…I am too weak, in the end. Too old and too weak. Don't kill me, Master Jedi. Please. I surrender!"

"You Sith _disease_…"

"Wait-" Anakin seized Mace's lightsaber hand with desperate strength. "Don't kill him-you can't just _kill_ him, Master-."

"Yes, I can," Mace said, rim and certain. "I have to."

Anakin gazed at Mace and Mace gazed back at him before Mace smiled, which startled Anakin very much. "Or maybe I don't," he said softly. "But before you make your decision, before you decide Palpatine or me, I want you to know do one thing for me."

Palpatine's eyes flared with hatred.

Anakin frowned.

"What?" He asked.

The door slammed open behind them.

"I want you to ask your son and daughter what you should do," Mace said quietly.

Anakin whirled around in time to see Luke, Leia and Han literally falling into the room in their desperate run.

"Father, stop!" Luke cried. "Don't do it. Don't ruin the future."

Anakin whirled around to gaze at Mace who was smiling weakly at him, still startling him. "How…?" He began.

Mace shrugged. "My ability to see shatterpoints, Anakin," he said softly. "I saw yours. Your shatterpoint is not Padmé, as Palpatine had made me think it was. Your shatterpoint is your entire family." He turned his weak gaze to Palpatine. "Didn't expect that, did you, Sith scum?" He said coolly.

Palpatine screeched in fury. "Anakin!" He yelled. "I can help you save Padmé, I'm the only one that can."

"No, you are not," Luke said firmly. "It is because of you that Padmé dies. It is because of you that the future we are in is ruined. You will not destroy the future."

Palpatine screeched before lashing out full Force with his lightning and an already weakened Mace was sent flying to the other wall.

"Han, go check on him," Luke ordered.

Han nodded without a second thought before hurrying to Mace's side.

"How…? What is going…?" Anakin was so confused. For one, how did Mace know about Luke and Leia and Padmé? For another, why did Mace smile? Anakin has never seen Mace smile before and yet he did today. It wasn't a smile that Anakin normally received from Obi-Wan or from his son, it was a triumphant smile and Anakin suddenly under stand.

_You are the chosen one, it was said that you would bring balance to the Force._

Those words, Obi-Wan's words spoke in Luke's vision.

Anakin Skywalker was the true Chosen One of the ancient Jedi Prophecy.

Mace was right.

This was his destiny.

Anakin turned his gaze to Palpatine who had risen to his feet and was staring in shock at Anakin. "Anakin…?" he began.

"Don't say anything, Palpatine," Anakin said quietly. "The Force decided to take a hand in things to come by sending my son, my daughter and Solo to the past to help me. They have helped me to understand that I cannot let you destroy the Jedi Order and bring the Republic to its' knees. You will _not _turn me into Darth Vader and my wife will _not _die but you will."

"You've let the Jedi influence your thinking," Palpatine shrieked. "They've take control of your mind, turned you against me."

"No, I am in control of my own mind just as I am in control of the destiny placed before me," Anakin said raising his lightsaber.

Palpatine turned to glare at Luke and Leia. "You two this this, you two and that scruffy looking idiot over there," he sneered pointing at Han who was helping Mace to sit up. Anakin immediately turned his attention to his family.

"Why does everyone keep calling me scruffy?" Han complained.

"Now's not the time, laser-brain," Leia snapped though she backed away. Luke ignited his lightsaber and Palpatine snarled in fury before lashing out with the Force, directed at an unexpecting Anakin Skywalker and the Force push sent Anakin flying at Han, causing the captain to leap backwards as Anakin's body slammed into the wall next to Mace.

* * *

Luke put himself in front of his sister as Palpatine advanced on them, his eyes flaring with yellow hatred. "You turned Anakin against me," he sneered before he lifted his hands. "And now you shall pay." A stream of lightning came out of his fingertips before flying at Luke and slamming into Luke's lightsaber as he ignited the green blade and put it in front of him.

Palpatine snarled in anger before lashing out with the Force, sending Luke flying into the wall and immediately exposing the weaponless Leia behind him.

Leia backed away, her eyes widening with fear as Palpatine loomed over her. "Now you shall die," he sneered before he lashed out with his Force lightning straight at Leia who shrieked in pain as the lightning slammed into her body.

"Leia!" Luke cried leaping forward but Palpatine lashed out with the Force, slamming a spark of lightning into Luke's hand, sending his lightsaber flying and the second stream of lightning slammed into Luke's chest, sending him flying into the wall where he collapsed and screamed in pain as the lightning slammed into him.

* * *

"No!" Anakin screamed igniting his lightsaber and gazing between his son and his daughter.

Mace was coming to at his side and he stretched out a hand to stop Anakin from rushing into the middle of this. "You take Luke, I'll take Leia," he said quietly.

Anakin swallowed before nodding and leaping over Leia's lightning before positioning his lightsaber in front of Luke's while Mace rushed forward and thrust his lightsaber in front of the lightning directed at Leia.

Han pulled out his blaster before blasting at Palpatine, immediately distracting him enough to remove the lightning from Luke and Leia's weakened forms.

"You are beginning to irritate me," Palpatine sneered before he lashed out with the Force and Han was sent flying through the shattered window.

"Han!" Leia cried.

Mace ran forward before grabbing Han's hand just as he plummeted through the window and managed to hold him. Anakin turned his gaze to Palpatine. "Leia, Luke, help Mace! I'll deal with Palpatine," he said firmly.

Leia and Luke nodded before they hurried toward Mace to help the weakened Korun Jedi Master pull Han up.

Anakin leapt at Palpatine who scowled in anger and ignited his lightsaber and the two of them clashed, their lightsabers sizzling as they hit each other. "I could have given you everything," Palpatine screamed. "I could have given you any world you desired, I could have given you the entire galaxy."

"The only thing I want, Palpatine, is the one thing that you cannot give me and that is my family," Anakin said firmly before he blocked Palpatine's lightsaber and the two of them continued to spar back and forth.

Luke, Leia and Mace managed to pull Han up and Mace turned to gaze at Anakin though he was too weak to enter in the battle. Luke and Leia slumped side by side on the ground while Han raised his blaster and pointed it at Palpatine and fired it at the Emperor.

Palpatine, however, sensed it coming and stepped out of the way and the blaster bolt slammed into Anakin's shoulder, sending the Jedi flying to the ground.

"Han!" Luke protested.

"He moved!" Han shouted back.

"It's nothing big," Anakin said through gritted teeth as he got to his feet but Palpatine's lightsaber swung rapidly in two different but swift moves. The first swipe singed Anakin's lightsaber hand while the second swipe sliced straight through Anakin's chest.

"Father!" Luke cried as Anakin slumped on the ground, clutching at the hand and his chest.

Palpatine raised his lightsaber. "Now you will die, Skywalker," he said before he lashed out with Force lightning that slammed into Anakin's body.

Anakin screamed in pain as he collapsed on the ground and writhed in pain from the lightning.

"Father! We have to help him!" Luke cried before he ignited his lightsaber and, ignoring Han and Leia's, "Wait, Luke, you're too weak,", he leapt at Palpatine. Mace pushed himself to his feet before leaping at Palpatine as well, immediately causing Palpatine to break of the Force lightning to defend himself.

Leia and Han glanced at each other. "Let's help," Leia said softly.

"You don't have a weapon though," Han protested.

Leia swallowed knowing what Han said was true. "I'll go check on Anakin," she said.

Han nodded before lifting his blaster and firing directly at Palpatine as Luke and Mace pushed him back. Anakin lifted his head slightly as Leia made her way to his side and helped him to sit up.

"Luke…?" Anakin whispered.

"He, Han and Mace are fighting Palpatine," Leia said softly.

"That idiot," Anakin muttered. "He's not…powerful enough…to defeat…Palpatine. Get…my lightsaber…Leia."

"You're too weak to enter this battle," Leia protested as Anakin slumped to the ground again and tried to push himself back into a sitting position.

"Please, Leia, this is what I am supposed to do," Anakin whispered.

Leia swallowed before nodding and walked over to pick up Anakin's lightsaber and she handed the hilt to Anakin. Anakin ignited the blade before pushing himself to his feet, swaying. "Get behind me, Leia," Anakin whispered.

Leia hesitated but, realizing she didn't have a way to defend herself, nodded before moving to stand behind Anakin. Anakin gazed at Palpatine before he took a deep breath and stretched out with the Force, reaching not only for energy but for the Force signatures who's ever cared about him or loved him.

Anakin felt a gentle touch on his mind from several hands, there was Luke, standing mere meters away and fighting for his life as well as the life of his sister, friend and father. There was Mace, the Jedi Master who never fully accepted Anakin but fully accepted that he was the chosen one. There was Leia, his beautiful daughter who reminded him so much of his beloved wife. And, finally, there was Obi-Wan, light-years away and yet a gentle but comforting, brotherly, almost fatherly presence at his side.

Anakin took a deep breath. _I can do this,_ he thought. He gazed at Palpatine who's back was turned to him as he struggled to survive the onslaught of lightsabers and blaster bolts coming from Mace, Han and Luke.

He lifted his blade before leaping forward and slamming his lightsaber straight into Palpatine's chest. Palpatine gasped in pain while Mace, Han and Luke quickly crawled as Anakin lashed out with the Force and Palpatine's body went flying straight through the shattered window.

* * *

The Supreme Chancellor's Office fell silent at the disappearance of Palpatine's body and Luke made his way to Anakin's side before kneeling down beside him. "Father?" he said softly.

"Ah, kid, we ain't alone in here," Han pointed out.

"Don't worry, Han," Anakin murmured, the exhaustion clear in his voice. "Mace knows. I haven't the slightest clue how but he knows."

Mace walked over to join Anakin. "You've done well, Anakin," he said softly. "You've saved the Republic today."

"I didn't do it alone," Anakin said lifting his head. "I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you, Han, Leia and Luke. Thank you. All of you."

Leia walked to Anakin's side before she wrapped her weak arms around her father and held him while Han stood awkwardly at Mace's side. Anakin glanced up before smiling slightly. "Come on, Han. I know you don't like hugs but I do have to thank you."

Han sighed before nodding and walking to join Anakin. He hugged Leia, instead, though but Anakin didn't mind as he patted Han on the back. "Thank you," he said again.

Luke smiled. "You're welcome, father," he said before he gazed deep into his father's eyes. "It's time for us to go."

"What?" Anakin protested. "Now? Can't it wait?"

Luke shook his head. "It's time for us to go," he said. "We have done what we set out to do now it's time for us to go back to our own time before our time periods blend in with each other."

"What does that mean?" Han asked.

"He means Luke and I need to return to _our_ time period before we're born in _this_ time period, laser brain," Leia snapped.

"No need to get snippy, your Worshipfulness," Han retorted.

Luke laughed before he released his father and stood up and Leia, hugging her father again, before walking to her brother's side and Han glanced at Anakin before nodding once and walking to his friend's side putting his arms around Leia. A brilliant flash of blue light suddenly enveloped them as Anakin, with Mace's help, stood up and gazed at his son, daughter and Solo just as they disappeared, plunging the entire office into silence.

* * *

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi guided Grievous's starship toward the landing platform that lay outside of the Jedi Temple. When he landed the ship, he spotted Anakin standing on the landing platform with his arms resting at his side and a exhausted gleam in his eyes.

Obi-Wan climbed out of the starship before walking over to join Anakin and smiling at him. "Hello, Anakin," he greeted him.

"Hello Master," Anakin said softly. He gestured with his head toward the Temple. "Come inside. Master Yoda returned before you did and Padmé's here."

"Why is Padmé here?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "And where's Luke and Leia and Han?"

"They went back to the future. They completed their task. The war is almost over, Master, but all will be explained in the Jedi Temple Medbay."

"Why the Medbay?"

Anakin smiled. "That's actually where I'm supposed to be but I wanted to come greet you. Come on, Master, you've missed out on quite a bit," he said before he led the way into the Temple and a confused Obi-Wan followed him.

"You weren't supposed to leave the medbay, Anakin," Mace pointed out from where he was lying on the medical bed while the medical droid continued to fuss over him.

"I had to greet Obi-Wan, Master Windu," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Padmé isn't too happy with you."

"Thanks for the warning," Anakin said.

"I'm confused," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Mace knows about Padmé," Anakin said. "He found out while we were battling Palpatine just before Luke, Leia and Han went back to the future."

"Wait a minute. Battling _Palpatine?_" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Please don't yell. I have a headache," Mace and Anakin both protested.

"The Sith Lord Palpatine was," Yoda said. "Tried to turn Anakin against us he did but stopped that and changed the future Anakin Skywalker's children and friend did."

"Does everyone know about you and Padmé now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "I told everyone the truth after I killed Palpatine. It was time for them to know. They are deciding my fate now but I don't care if I get kicked out of the Jedi Order, so long as I can be with my Padmé and my children."

"Nothing has been decided yet, Anakin," Mace said.

"Anakin? When did you two come on first name basis?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before anyone could reply, a medical droid rolled into the room. "Which one of you is the father of Senator Amidala's child?" he asked.

"Why? Is she all right?" Anakin demanded rushing to the medical droids' side.

"Yes, she is fine. I would have told you so that you could have been there but you were supposed to be resting after suffering from severe electrical shock and that lightsaber wound on your chest."

"As someone told me once before," Anakin said with a small smile. "There is no point in telling me to do something because I'll just do the opposite."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

* * *

Luke was by far the most beautiful baby boy that Anakin has ever seen in his life and he found himself filled with love and adoration for the small baby he led within his arms. The baby was asleep, his small chest gently rising and falling with each breath that he took. Padmé was carrying Leia and Leia, Anakin once again had to admit, was by far the most beautiful baby girl he has ever seen in his life. Like Luke, Leia was fast asleep, her small chest gently rising and falling as she breathed.

"They're beautiful," Obi-Wan whispered gazing at the twins.

"They are," Anakin replied softly gazing at the baby within his arms with a warm smile on his face. "And I know that they will turn out great when they grow up."

Obi-Wan smiled in agreement.

"I'm glad we'll be there to see them into adulthood, Ani," Padmé said softly.

"As do I, Padmé," Anakin replied before he gently kissed Luke on the forehead before doing the same thing to Padmé who smiled a tired little smile in response to that.

"Anakin, you do realize that there is a chance you'll get kicked out of the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said softly.

"I know, Obi-Wan, but that is a risk that I'm willingly to take," Anakin replied firmly. "My life is with my family and if I can't be with my family and be with the Jedi Order then I will willingly give up the Jedi Order in order to be with the ones that I love."

"Wise words, young Skywalker." Anakin glanced up as Mace walked into the room. Mace glanced at Anakin. "The Jedi Council have come up with a decision."

"Already?" Anakin echoed. "But I have not even spoken to them or gone before them to discuss how I broke the Jedi Code."

"There was no trial required," Mace said. "Master Yoda and I, as well as the majority of the Jedi Council, agree that what you did in Palpatine's office as well as the words you spoke when Palpatine asked you to represent him was something we had to consider. We have all agreed. You may have broken the Jedi Code but the children you helped create are the reason why the Sith have been destroyed again. They are the reason you fulfilled your prophecy and that is something we cannot ignore."

"Agree the Council has. Given the rank and privileges of Jedi Master you are, Anakin. A great Jedi you are and a greater Jedi Master you shall be," Yoda said.

Anakin stared wide-eyed with shock at Yoda as the little green dwarf smiled before adding, "Mentor young Luke Skywalker when he's old enough you will as well," he added.

Anakin merely stared at them too speechless from shock to utter a word. "A…Are you sure?" He asked finally.

"Yes," Mace said. "We are sure. We have never been surer about anything in our lives."

Anakin gazed at Mace and Yoda before looking at Obi-Wan who was smiling. "You knew?" he asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Obi-Wan replied. "But congratulations, Anakin, my brother, congratulations."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan, my brother, thank you," he said softly. He gazed at Obi-Wan before he held out his hands and Obi-Wan, startled, gently took Luke into his arms.

"I want you to be Luke and Leia's uncle, Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly. "If it wasn't for you and the vision Luke had of you, I would never have been able to defeat Palpatine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will be their uncle, Anakin," he replied softly.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that is the last chapter, the epilogue is next**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is and thank you to everyone who got me over 200 reviews**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the epilogue as soon as I possibly can.**


	21. Epilogue

**Blaze: new chapter. Actually, last chapter**

**Darth: cool, really cool**

**Blaze: yup this is going to be the epilogue and it's going to be REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY short**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: maybe, here is the epilogue and I hope that you like it and yes it is going to be really, really, really short, probably not even a thousand words.**

**Epilogue**

_Twenty-One Years Later…_

"Luke Skywalker," Anakin Skywalker said lifting his lightsaber above his head while the rest of the Senior Members surrounded Luke Skywalker who was kneeling for him. "You have passed the Trials and you are hereby given the title of Jedi…" he swung his lightsaber to slice through his son's Padawan braid, "…Knight of the Jedi Order and the Republic."

Luke picked up the braid before gazing up at Anakin and he smiled. "Thank you, Father," he said softly.

Anakin smiled before he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "No need for thanks. You deserve this," he said before he added quietly, "In more ways than one. I haven't forgotten of how you helped me out twenty-one years ago."

Luke smiled.

* * *

Leia Skywalker gazed at Han Solo with a small smile on her face. "My father should be home any minute now from Luke's knighting ceremony," she said.

"Oh goody," Han said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Anakin likes you."

Han smiled at Leia before gently kissing her on the forehead. "I know," he murmured. "I discovered that out when I first met him twenty-one years ago."

Leia laughed.

Padmé walked over to join them before placing a few sweetcakes on the table and Han gazed hungrily at the cakes before he stretched out a hand and took the cake into his hand before he started to eat it. Leia chuckled while Padmé smiled before shaking her head and sighing.

"Hungry?" Luke's voice asked and Han and Leia glanced up as Luke walked into the room with Anakin and Obi-Wan just behind him.

Han flushed before finishing eating the sweetcake. "Sorry," he said before he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said with a shrug.

Leia got to her feet before she walked to Luke's side and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Congratulations," she whispered.

"Thank you, Leia," Luke replied hugging Leia back.

Anakin put his arms around his children before smiling and turning his gaze to Han. "Han," he greeted Leia's boyfriend.

"Ah, Anakin," Han replied lowering his head in greeting.

"I never did have a proper introduction to my daughter's boyfriend twenty-one years ago," Anakin said.

Han scowled briefly before walking to Leia's side. "Father, this is Han Solo, my boyfriend, Han this is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," Leia said.

"Nice to meet ya," Han said stretching out a hand and Anakin took it before shaking it.

"You too," he replied before he glanced at Leia and shrugged. "He'll do. If he hurts you though, I'll just cut him up into small pieces and drop him from the top of the tallest skyscraper."

Han paled at that.

"Oh stop that, Anakin," Obi-Wan protested. "You never mean your threats anyway."

Anakin laughed. "True," he admitted.

"Well, at least your father ain't as scary as Vader," Han whispered to Leia.

"Shush," Leia retorted.

* * *

Whether or not Anakin had heard Han's words was never decided that day however. Soon after the introduction between Anakin and Han were made, dinner was served. Padmé and Anakin as well as the rest of the Skywalker family gathered around the table to feast on a delightful dinner created by Padmé.

Peace once again existed in the galaxy, the galaxy was in an era of tranquility, the Separatists were disbanded and arrested, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, was gone, destroyed by the light side of the Force. The prophecy has been fulfilled and the Force, after years of being in a state of constant chaos, was finally balanced.

**-The End-**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the end of **_**Echoes of the Past **_**even if it was really, really, really, short.**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: I liked it too so please review. I am not going to post a sequel however so I hope that you liked the ending to my story and a **_**huge**_** thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. You guys are great.**


End file.
